Invisible - Eclair et Vif : les coulisses
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [Recueil] : Un recueil regroupant les moments de ma précédente fiction n'ayant pas pu être insérés dans celle-ci. Astrid, James, ses parents, Chuck, Mélina, les jumeaux... Des moments, il y en a à la pelle !
1. Bonus 1 : Vacances

**Petite histoire de ce recueil :** Si vous n'avez pas lu ma précédente fiction, _Invisible_ , je vous déconseille vivement cette lecture. Vous risquez d'être totalement perdu, de ne pas comprendre certaines références et de vous demander qui est qui. Ce recueil s'inscrit dans la continuité de cette fiction. Les moments qui vont apparaître sont ceux qui ont été sous-entendus, ceux qui ont dû être mis de côté pour le bienfait de l'histoire (les chapitres étaient déjà bien assez longs comme ça !) et ceux qui ont été demandés par certains lecteurs. Voilà, voilà !

 **Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment est sous-entendu dans le chapitre 13 d' _Invisible._ Il s'agit des vacances de James et Astrid.

* * *

 **Week-end de vacances.**

Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment j'ai pu vraiment penser que partir en vacances avec James, à défaut de pouvoir partir avec Jill, était une bonne idée. Je veux dire, je connais James. Je sais comment il est. Exubérant, enthousiaste pour un rien, un tantinet trop énergique et incapable de se contrôler – et puis, je n'étais pas assez stupide pour me complaire dans l'illusion que je pouvais avoir une quelconque autorité sur lui.

En tout cas, j'espérais réellement que son excitation pour les préparatifs n'était que ça : de l'excitation pour les préparatifs. Une fois que nous serions arrivés sur place, il se calmerait. Je l'espérais vraiment.

À l'heure actuelle, alors que le départ était proche et se faisait depuis l'arrière de la maison de ma tante Jill, James était parti dans une zone indéterminée de l'habitation, faisant une action tout aussi indéterminée, et mettant certainement un désordre indéterminé – et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de déterminer. Moi, de mon côté, j'étais dans la cuisine avec Jill, laquelle me rappelait les différents endroits où nous pouvions camper, ainsi que ceux où c'était interdit.

\- Vous pouvez camper dans cette zone, c'est autorisé, dit Jill en traçant un vaste cercle imaginaire sur la carte. Tu sais, on y était allés il y a quelques années… Enfin, vous faites comme vous voulez, termina Jill en roulant la carte avant de me la mettre entre les mains.

\- On fait comme on veut, confirmai-je.

\- Exactement ! Des vacances sans parents, on peut aller n'importe où, même là où c'est interdit ! s'exclama James en descendant les escaliers en tenant mon sac d'une main.

Je le regardai passer, effarée de son enthousiasme bien trop débordant et de son excitation. Lorsqu'il sortit pour mettre mon sac avec le sien, je me tournai vers Jill, qui affichait un sourire amusé. Évidemment, je n'allais obtenir aucun soutien de sa part. Elle avait décidé que James était parfait. Ah ! Il avait su plaire à Jill, c'est certain. Tant mieux, je préférais qu'elle l'apprécie au lieu qu'elle le déteste, mais j'espérais obtenir un peu de compassion de sa part.

\- Non mais sincèrement, je suis fatiguée par avance…, soufflai-je. Promis, on campera là où c'est autorisé. Et si ça ne plaît pas à James, je lui dirai que c'est interdit, comme ça, il sera content quand même.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas prendre la voiture ? demanda d'une voix forte James, toujours dehors.

Je me tournai vers Jill, en lui lançant un regard entendu.

\- Il ne sait même pas réellement ce que ça fait de conduire, mais il veut absolument que je la prenne, alors que je n'en ai même pas le droit… On ne prend pas la voiture ! ajoutai-je à l'attention de mon petit ami.

\- Tout va bien se passer, m'assura Jill en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

Je soupirai. Oui, tout se passerait bien. Surtout si j'arrivais à contenir James dès le début des vacances. Il n'était jamais parti sans au moins un membre de sa famille. Du coup, aujourd'hui, il se sentait libéré et ne voulait pas perdre une seule seconde de ses vacances, pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement, sans personne pour lui sauter dessus, le réveiller à point d'heure, ou exiger de lui quoi que ce soit.

Sauf que moi, j'allais devoir le supporter alors qu'il allait goûter à un week-end sans sa famille. J'étais fichue.

J'attachai mes cheveux, et remontai la fermeture éclair de ma veste. La météo prévoyait un temps plutôt frais, là où nous allions.

La porte d'entrée donnant sur le jardin arrière de la maison se rouvrit, et James apparut, trépignant littéralement.

\- Alors, on y va ? demanda-t-il comme un gamin surexcité.

Je roulai des yeux, tandis que Jill retenait un rire. Je m'approchai de James, lui pris la main pour aller sur la véranda où nous attendaient nos sacs et la tente, et d'où nous allions transplaner. Jill nous suivit.

\- Et surtout, vous faites bien attention à vous… Et vous ne faites pas de bêtises ! Enfin, pas plus que deux adolescents de dix-sept ans peuvent en faire…

\- Jill ! m'exclamai-je en rougissant, alors que James regardait innocemment ailleurs, ayant momentanément la délicatesse de faire comme s'il n'était pas présent alors que ma tante se moquait de moi.

\- Quoi ? Je me comporte en tant que tutrice responsable. En partie…, rit-elle avant de nous embrasser rapidement.

J'eus le temps de la voir éclater de rire. Et puis, je décidai que j'en avais assez de la voir rire avec cet air entendu, et je nous fis transplaner.

…  
…

J'avais une expression butée, je le savais bien, mais il était hors de question que je démorde de ma position. Nous n'allions pas camper ici.

James fit quelques pas en avant, et leva les yeux vers l'arbre au pied du quel nous avions songé à planter la tente avant que je demande à ce que nous changions d'endroit. Il repéra le nid que j'avais moi-même vu depuis au moins trois minutes, et parut se retenir de faire un commentaire moqueur. Il préféra adopter un ton calme, patient et logique lorsqu'il me parla :

\- Les poussins sont grands, Astrid, au mois d'août. Il n'y a pas besoin de les préserver. Ils ont même dû quitter le nid.

Je gardai un air buté, et secouai la tête. Toute la logique du monde ne me ferait pas changer d'avis.

\- Et si c'était une couvée tardive ?

James soupira, et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur moi. S'il espérait me faire fondre comme ça, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. J'étais bien plus sensible à l'avenir des poussins qu'à ses yeux.

Surtout si je ne regardais pas ses yeux.

\- Tu es une personne sensée, pas vrai ? Tu viens de Serdaigle. Tu es sensée, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Bon. Maintenant, pense sensément. Tu crois réellement que notre petit campement pourrait gêner des oiseaux qui sont grands ?

\- On ne sait jamais…

\- En fait, tu as décidé depuis qu'on est arrivés ici qu'on n'y camperait pas, et rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire n'y changera quoi que ce soit, comprit finalement James. Parfait. Eh bien, dans ce cas-là, on va se déplacer !

Il reprit son sac, qu'il avait déjà posé au sol, et la tente à bout de bras.

\- Mais on ne fait pas un kilomètre ! exigea-t-il. On se déplace simplement un peu.

\- D'accord ! Du moment qu'on ne dérange aucun animal sauvage…

Je l'entendis ronchonner sur quelques mètres, avant de finalement cesser de se plaindre. Nous avançâmes en silence quelques minutes, avant de trouver un espace dégagé, sans arbres susceptibles d'abriter des animaux en pleine croissance.

\- Ici, c'est bon, ou les fourmis risquent de nous en vouloir si…

Je le frappai sans ménagement dans le bras.

\- Eh ! rit-il. Reconnais que tu as une façon bien à toi de terroriser ton monde. Les joueurs de Quidditch tremblent lorsqu'ils te voient arriver dans les vestiaires, mais les oiseaux se moquent de toi parce que tu as peur de les déranger…

\- James… Imagine que l'arbre précédent, au pied duquel tu voulais qu'on s'installe, soit aussi un endroit où poussent des plants d'armoise. Tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'on se déplace ?

Je sus, en voyant son sourire s'effacer un peu, que j'avais touché un point sensible, et qu'il consentait, au moins intérieurement, à se ranger à mon avis.

\- Exactement ! repris-je, triomphante. Chacun sa cause. Toi, tu protèges les plantes, et moi, les animaux qui vivent en liberté et qui n'essaient pas de me mordre les mollets, ajoutai-je en me rappelant du cabot des voisins que je détestais. Bien. Maintenant que ce point est éclairci… Tu montes la tente, et je vais nous acheter de quoi grignoter au village d'à côté.

Je le regardai se débattre quelques instants avec les piquets et la toile, alors qu'il m'avait assuré qu'il voulait s'occuper seul du montage de notre campement. Je fronçai les sourcils, hésitant tout à coup à m'éloigner.

\- Ou peut-être que tu veux que je t'aide à monter la tente ?

\- Mais non ! m'assura-t-il un peu vite. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, ne t'inquiète pas. Quand tu reviendras, la tente sera toute prête. Allez, dépêche-toi, j'ai faim !

Il était en train d'observer la toile de tente, et j'eus la nette impression qu'il ne savait pas distinguer le haut de la tente de la porte. Mais avant que je ne puisse protester et tenter de le convaincre de me laisser l'aider, il me fit signe de la main de m'éloigner rapidement.

Je hochai donc la tête, jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de faire une bêtise. J'avais quelques doutes, mais puisqu'il m'assurait qu'il allait s'en sortir…

Je l'embrassai rapidement sur la joue, sans obtenir aucune réaction. Il était déjà en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de dresser la tente. Préférant ne pas songer à comment il allait faire ça, je secouai la tête et me décidai à partir.

Je devais reconnaître que je n'avais pas confiance en James pour monter la tente. À vrai dire, lorsqu'il m'avait dit vouloir monter seul la tente, sans magie, j'avais cru à une plaisanterie. Ensuite, lorsqu'il m'avait dit être sérieux, j'avais cru qu'il avait obtenu des conseils de sa famille. Après tout, dans sa famille, il y avait des Nés-Moldus. Mais il avait ensuite dit que ce serait une première fois pour lui. Alors, du coup, j'avais cru qu'il avait une technique secrète. Sauf que maintenant que j'étais en train de nous acheter de quoi nous nourrir – faire les courses avec lui était exclu, parce qu'il s'arrêtait tous les trois pas pour s'étonner devant un produit qu'il découvrait – je me demandais si la tente serait réellement sur pied lorsque je reviendrais.

Et elle l'était, à ma plus grande surprise. James avait mis nos sacs à l'intérieur et avait commencé à les déballer, mais à présent, il était installé sur une chaise et prenait le soleil, un livre à la main.

\- On a de quoi manger ? s'exclama-t-il en m'entendant revenir.

\- Oui…

Je regardai la tente.

\- Tu… as réussi à faire ça tout seul ? m'enquis-je.

Il hocha la tête, sans réussir à s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais y arriver, pas vrai ?

Je rougis, prise sur le fait. C'était certain que je n'avais pas cru qu'il y arriverait. Mais, en même temps, quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait pu croire que James allait réussir à monter cette tente, alors qu'il découvrait les différents éléments la composant à peine deux heures plus tôt ?

\- Pas vraiment, je dois le reconnaître…

Je m'approchai de la tente, et la regardai avec attention. Elle était parfaitement installée. Vraiment bien installée. Installée comme si un campeur émérite l'avait montée.

Je haussai un sourcil, en regardant l'enfoncement des piquets. Ils étaient vraiment bien enfoncés, ces piquets. Tous parfaitement enfoncés. D'une manière parfaitement égale. Parfaitement… parfaite. C'était _trop_ bien fait.

\- James… Tu n'as pas utilisé le sortilège de Montage, pas vrai ?

Il y eut un moment de silence suite à ce que je venais de dire. Je ne le regardai pas, me demandant si je ne ferais pas mieux d'insister un peu, mais apparemment, James n'avait pas besoin d'être poussé à parler.

\- Euh… Peut-être que si, avoua-t-il finalement.

Je me tournai vers lui.

\- Bah quoi ? Mon livre m'attendait ! Je voulais le finir… C'est une histoire super palpitante, qui est impossible à lâcher. Franchement, tu rates vraiment quelque chose à ne pas vouloir lire de livres autres qu'historiques…

\- Est-ce que tu vas essayer de détourner la conversation encore longtemps, ou est-ce que tu vas simplement avouer que tu n'as pas réussi à monter tout seul la tente ?

Je me tournai vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à monter tout seul la tente, finit-il par reconnaître de mauvaise foi.

\- Eh bah tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliqué !

Il se renfrogna avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Heureusement que pour faire cuire la nourriture, nous avions un réchaud. Si nous avions dû lancer un feu tous les jours, trois fois par jour, nous n'aurions jamais pu manger.

…  
…

\- Je ne ronfle pas.

Je fermai les yeux, et tentai de faire abstraction de James.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! répéta-t-il.

Et voilà. Je lui avais dit que j'avais eu du mal à dormir parce qu'il ronflait légèrement. Ce n'était rien de bien fort, mais cela m'avait réveillée à un moment. Forcément, le fait qu'il respire plus fort que la moyenne alors que j'avais toujours dormi dans un lit toute seule avait eu le don de me réveiller. Pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Je ne lui dirai plus jamais rien, si c'était comme ça.

\- Et puis, hier, tu t'es endormie en disant que tu étais trop fatiguée, et que rien ne te réveillerait.

\- De toute évidence, tu fais beaucoup de bruit, et ça m'a réveillée, rétorquai-je en essayant de ne pas rougir.

Il avait raison, après tout. J'avais dit que j'étais trop fatiguée, et c'était le cas. C'est qu'il fallait faire la conversation à James, l'occuper, et moi, je n'étais pas aussi efficace pour cela que l'était toute sa famille réunie !

\- Mange un truc, exigeai-je plutôt.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Si je me souviens bien, tu ne prends jamais de petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est pas un peu hypocrite de ta part de me demander de manger ?

Je rougis franchement. Je ne pouvais rien dire contre cela. Son argument était imparable.

…  
…

Je piquai un marshmallow sur une longue fourchette, avant de la tendre à James, et de me préparer la même chose pour moi. Il regarda d'un œil abasourdi la friandise, puis moi.

\- Je t'assure que c'est quelque chose de vraiment génial. Tu le mets au-dessus du feu.

Je fis exactement ce que je venais de lui dire. Nous avions finalement dû allumer un feu, mais j'avais exigé que je sois celle qui le fasse, ou alors, que ce soit fait de façon magique. Étonnamment, il avait voulu que je montre comment j'aurais fait cela à la façon Moldue, ce qui m'avait posée quelques difficultés. J'avais vraiment espéré qu'après le coup de la tente, il abandonnerait et qu'il voudrait que nous utilisions nos baguettes magiques…

\- Bon. Allez, mets ton marshmallow au-dessus du feu !

Il sursauta, puis fit comme moi, et je souris.

\- Parfait. Maintenant, on attend que ça grille.

James, dubitatif, me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Ce qui pouvait peut-être paraître être le cas dans une telle situation, mais il avait tort de ne pas me faire confiance.

\- Je te jure que ça en vaut le coup. Comme ta tarte à la mélasse dont tu raffoles. Bon. Eh bien, c'est le même genre de choses. Sauf que c'est typique des campings Moldus. Moi, j'adore ça.

Je remontai mes genoux sous mon menton, et attendis que mon marshmallow soit prêt. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé. Enfin, juste un an, mais ça faisait tout de même un moment !

Je tournai légèrement ma fourchette, et fus surprise de ne pas voir celle de James faire de même. J'attendis quelques secondes, mais il n'y eut aucun mouvement de fourchette. Je relevai les yeux, pour voir James en pleine observation. De moi.

Une fois, Mélina m'avait dit que James, lorsqu'il m'observait, ne voyait rien d'autre que moi. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. C'était logique, non ? Quand nous observions une personne, nous ne regardions qu'elle, et pas autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui, je comprenais la différence. Il y avait une intensité dans son regard que je n'avais jamais vue. J'avais l'impression d'être mise à nue, en le voyant me regarder comme ça. C'était bizarre. Et plaisant. Mais vraiment bizarre. Je n'avais jamais été regardée comme ça, c'était certain.

Il ne savait pas encore que j'étais en train de le regarder m'observer. Je me détournai brusquement en toussotant, avant de rougir. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis sursauter, avant de tourner son marshmallow.

…  
…

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas être triste ? demandai-je à James. Je sais bien que Poudlard n'est pas la fin de tout, il y aura toujours quelque chose derrière, mais Poudlard, c'est tout de même une fin, et…

Je me tus. Je sentais ma gorge se serrer, et si je parlais un peu plus, les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à affluer. James dut le comprendre, car il prit la parole.

\- Bien sûr que je suis triste, mais je n'y pense pas autant que toi, et, surtout, je ne veux pas te voir pleurer pour ça. La nostalgie, ça ne nous va pas. On ne va pas se morfondre.

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Moi, j'avais bien envie de me morfondre, et de me laisser envahir par la nostalgie.

\- Tu ne vas pas faire ça durant toute l'année ! me prévint James.

\- Faire quoi ? m'étonnai-je en m'étirant sur la chaise.

C'était quand même bien de pouvoir se poser sur une chaise, au milieu d'une clairière ensoleillée, sans entendre aucun bruit de circulation, ni de voisins en train de crier, ou de chien voulant me mordre les mollets. Et en plus, en bonus, j'avais la main de James qui me massait doucement la nuque.

\- Faire des crises de nostalgie.

Je fermai les yeux. Il me connaissait vraiment trop bien, c'était injuste.

\- Ou alors, tu pourras en faire uniquement lorsque je serai présent, d'accord ? Sinon, tu vas devoir pleurer sans mon épaule pour te consoler. Ce serait bête, non ?

Ce garçon était parfait.

Merci Merlin, c'était mon petit ami et pas celui d'une autre.

…  
…

Nous transplanâmes directement sur la véranda de la maison de Jill. Nous étions tous les deux trempés, la pluie s'était mise à tomber juste au moment où nous emballions nos dernières affaires.

La porte s'ouvrit une minute après que nous soyons arrivés.

\- Alors, les jeunes, c'était bien ? Oh, il pleuvait ? fit remarquer Jill avec un sourire moqueur. Ici, il faisait vraiment chaud et beau… Vous auriez peut-être dû rester par ici pour camper, finalement…, se moqua-t-elle.

James et moi échangeâmes un regard.

\- Non ! répondîmes-nous en chœur.

\- Je vois… Bon. Rentrez, et séchez-vous rapidement.

Je laissai passer James le premier. J'avais survécu à un week-end complet rien qu'avec lui. Je ne savais pas comment, mais j'avais réussi à survivre à trois jours et trois nuits complètes avec un Potter. Franchement, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Mais j'étais bien contente de m'être laissée tenter.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _L'idée sera de poster tous les dimanches, j'espère pouvoir m'y tenir un moment encore ! Normalement, ça devrait être bon. Le rythme risque de diminuer lorsque je commencerai la publication de ma prochaine fiction, qui portera sur Jason et Lily, et qui commencera à être posté au cours du mois de septembre._

 _Voilà donc le premier bonus d'_ Invisible _portant sur les vacances des deux tourtereaux, à un moment où tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ;). Et oui, il y avait ça dans cette fiction, même si on a tendance à l'oublier, hum... Et si on ne remercie pas **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour sa relecture (elle prend des vacances de bêta. Ou, plutôt, elle a la surprise de lire les bonus au moment de leur publication, parce que niveau repos, c'est pas ça, elle commence bientôt la correction de la prochaine ff), on peut au moins la remercier pour m'avoir plus qu'aidé à la recherche d'un titre. Parce qu'en fait, c'est grâce à elle que ce titre a été trouvé !_

 _La semaine prochaine, je suis de retour pour un petit moment entre Astrid et Jill, tout beau, une fois encore. En fait, dans cette fiction, il manquait tellement de moments mignons que j'ai besoin de tous les écrire, maintenant. Voilà pour la petite histoire. J'espère retrouver des personnes qui ont suivi_ Invisible _par ici, pour cette suite. A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Bonus 2 : Manifestation magique

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment est prend place bien avant le début d' _Invisible._ Il s'agit d'un instant entre Jill et Astrid, quand elle n'est pas encore entrée à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Manifestation magique**

Jill laissa retomber les différents composants que son directeur lui avait laissés pour le week-end avec la mission de les regarder, et de déterminer s'ils seraient adéquats pour leurs machines. Elle aimait beaucoup son travail, et elle aimait manipuler des ordinateurs, mais là, trop, c'était trop. C'était le week-end, et elle avait une enfant à s'occuper !

Dieu merci, Astrid était au rez-de-chaussée, en train de raconter à une peluche – était-ce l'ourson ou l'âne qui, en ce moment, avait su s'attirer les grâces de l'enfant ? Cela changeait si rapidement… - ce qui s'était déroulé au cours d'une exploration archéologique faite en Égypte. Quatre ans après, Jill se demandait toujours ce que David et Isabella avaient pu faire à cette enfant pour qu'elle se passionne uniquement par les histoires relatant des faits réels.

\- Jiiiiiiiill ! entendit-elle tout à coup.

Ayant une raison valable d'abandonner son travail, Jill se leva tranquillement, et prit la direction du rez-de-chaussée, descendant lentement les escaliers en vérifiant qu'Astrid n'avait pas laissé traîner un jeu quelconque. La fois où le pied de Jill était entré en contact avec la voiture dans laquelle Astrid entassait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main était un souvenir particulièrement douloureux, au sens littéral du terme.

\- Que se passe-t-il, ma puce ? s'enquit Jill en entrant dans le salon.

Elle qui avait toujours été ordonnée ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu accepter aussi facilement que cette petite blonde mette un bazar aussi énorme. Cela dit, ça aurait pu être pire. Astrid rangeait tout, une fois qu'elle avait fini de jouer. Il fallait simplement qu'elle termine…

\- J'ai un problème…, murmura Astrid d'une petite voix.

Jill fronça les sourcils. Astrid lui tournait le dos, et elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui, de toute évidence, tourmentait grandement l'enfant. Elle s'approcha donc d'Astrid, et caressa le haut de sa tête, avant de glisser le long de la tresse qui rassemblait l'ensemble de la chevelure de sa nièce. Puis, elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

\- Quel est ton problème, Astrid ? demanda doucement Jill.

Elle savait qu'Astrid était timide, et que, parfois, la brusquer en lui demandant trop abruptement la raison de ses tracas ne faisait rien d'autre que renfermer l'enfant sur elle-même, comme si celle-ci avait la sensation de déranger son monde en ayant ses propres soucis. Parfois, Jill avait l'impression qu'Astrid s'interdisait d'avoir des problèmes, parce qu'ils étaient forcément moins graves que ceux des autres.

Astrid se mordait justement la lèvre, comme se demandant si elle devait raconter ses soucis. Mais le signe d'encouragement de sa tante, et l'air doux et intéressé de celle-ci lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit de lui dire ce qui la dérangeait.

\- J'étais en train de jouer…, commença la petite fille.

Jill regarda autour d'elle. Effectivement, Astrid avait organisé le salon de sorte à ce qu'une partie soit réservée à l'auditoire – sa peluche, l'ours – une autre partie à la narratrice de l'histoire – elle – et une troisième partie pour la reconstitution de l'histoire. Astrid avait empilé des livres, des coussins et avait même trouvé des petites figurines pour représenter les différentes personnes ayant pris part à une expédition dans ce qui devait être la vallée des rois, en Égypte, vu l'ouvrage dans lequel Astrid prenait ses informations.

\- Et j'expliquais comment ils avaient découvert ce tombeau, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Et… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais la figurine, elle a _bougé_!

Astrid désignait une figurine qui était loin d'elle. Bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre. Elle semblait réellement effrayée de l'événement, et Jill comprit que ce qui effrayait Astrid n'était pas d'être à l'origine de la manifestation, sinon d'avoir fait une erreur en la faisant, alors qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'elle en était capable.

Jill savait que ce jour arriverait. Elle s'en doutait fortement. Bien sûr, Astrid aurait pu être une Cracmole, mais elle s'était toujours dit que sa nièce serait une sorcière. Elle irait à Poudlard, dans l'une des quatre maisons, et marcherait sur les traces de ses parents. C'était un fait que Jill savait. De temps à autre, elle en parlait avec Astrid, et elle savait que l'enfant se rappelait de ses parents, un peu, et qu'elle se rappelait les avoir vus faire de la magie. Mais Jill pensait aussi qu'Astrid associait certainement la magie de ses parents à une façon de l'amuser, elle. Jamais elle n'avait dû se dire que la magie était réelle, qu'elle faisait partie de ses parents. Jamais elle n'avait dû songer qu'elle-même ferait la même chose.

\- Ma puce, commença doucement Jill, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle un peu de tous ces tours que tes parents faisaient pour t'amuser…

Astrid se mordit la lèvre, et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers sa tante. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elles parlaient sciemment des parents de l'enfant, puisque celle-ci avait envie de pleurer en y songeant.

\- Tu sais, ils faisaient apparaître des trucs, déplaçaient des objets… Eh bien, ce n'était pas que pour t'amuser. C'était bien plus que ça. Et c'est un peu ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui…

Et, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, Jill essaya de se rappeler comment ses parents avaient expliqué à ses trois frères, aujourd'hui tous décédés, qu'ils étaient des sorciers à part entière. Et c'est ainsi qu'à sept ans à peine, Astrid apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, et que c'était un secret qu'elle ne devait jamais partager avec quiconque.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonjour ! J'avais oublié de dire que je partais en vacances, donc je me suis dit que je devais quand même trouver le moyen de poster ce chapitre... Et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait ! Je galère bien pour le poster depuis mon téléphone, pour tout vous dire, hum. En plus c'est un peu la déprime, vu que c'est le retour des vacances. J'espère que vous avez autant profité que moi et que vous n'êtes pas trop triste et que vous êtes prêts à rattaquer ! Enfin. Parlons de ce bonus... Un petit moment tout beau entre la tutrice d'Astrid. Il est probable qu'il y ait d'autres moments comme ça, même s'il est possible qu'il y ait des moments moins gais, du côté de Jill en tout cas._

 _La semaine prochaine, on aura droit à un moment entre Chuck et Lola, bien des années après ce qui s'est passé dans_ Invisible _. Vous verrez, vous allez les adorer ! Enfin, moi, en tout cas, je les adore. Donc j'espère que vous aussi ! A dimanche prochain :)._

 _(Je répondrai aux reviews une fois rentrée chez moi, et avec un ordinateur, promis)_


	3. Bonus 3 : Une soirée avec Chuck et Lola

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment est prend place avant la suite d' _Invisible._ On entend vaguement parler de James et Astrid, sans que rien ne soit clairement défini (rien ne prouve dans ce texte, notamment, qu'ils se sont remis ensemble, et j'aimerais que ce soit clair).

* * *

 **Une soirée avec Chuck et Lola.**

Chuck regarda les différentes cravates qu'il avait sorties de ses tiroirs, avant de soupirer. Il détestait les cravates. Depuis toujours. Déjà, à Poudlard, quand il le pouvait, il l'enlevait, et ça avait coûté quelques points à Serdaigle, pour toutes les fois où un professeur le surprenait sans la tenue réglementaire complète. Si seulement il pouvait l'oublier, ce soir encore… Mais Lola lui en voudrait certainement, et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

\- Rouge, bleue ou verte ? demanda-t-il donc, résigné à porter le vêtement de malheur.

Il était seul dans la pièce, mais il était persuadé que Lola ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre. Et comme il s'y était attendu, les petits pas feutrés de sa petite amie se firent entendre peu après, et son parfum embauma la pièce presque immédiatement. Il laissa l'odeur l'enivrer alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Il adorait son parfum. Il était incapable de s'en passer.

Non, en réalité, il était incapable de se passer de Lola. Son parfum n'était rien en comparaison de cette brune qui souriait dès qu'elle le voyait, qui savait quand il allait bien ou mal, et qui agissait en conséquence. Rien ne pouvait remplacer Lola, parce que Lola avait su se rendre indispensable pour Chuck.

\- Mets la rouge, lui conseilla-t-elle en accrochant sa seconde boucle d'oreille et en rejetant une mèche de cheveux bruns dans son dos.

\- Parce que ton père est espagnol et qu'il adore le rouge ? s'étonna Chuck en haussant un sourcil.

\- Parce que c'est la couleur qu'il déteste le moins, lui assura Lola en souriant.

Elle recula d'un pas, et pressa l'épaule de Chuck, déjà prête à retourner à la salle de bains qu'elle accaparait depuis un moment. C'était sans compter sur les intentions de Chuck, qui se retourna vivement, et l'enserra dans une étreinte qui la fit éclater de rire.

\- Chuck ! On est déjà en retard !

\- Pas du tout, soupira Chuck. On est déjà bien trop en avance.

Lola tenta de se dégager mollement, sans y parvenir. Chuck enfouit son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme, et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa clavicule. Elle frissonna doucement, et abandonna tout désir de s'en aller.

Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, Lola dont les cheveux n'étaient pas encore coiffés, Chuck sans cravate. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par la douceur du moment. Comment résister à Chuck, quand il y avait cette douceur dans ses étreintes qui donnait à Lola l'envie d'y rester pour le restant de ses jours ?

\- Je sais que mon père ne t'aime pas. Et je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander que de venir à cette soirée caritative. Mais ça compte beaucoup pour lui, et ça compte aussi pour moi…, murmura Lola. J'ai envie que tu viennes. Je déteste être seule, et qu'on me parle en tant que fille du Ministre, pas en tant que femme à part entière. Et quand tu es avec moi… C'est _diferente_.

\- Différent, la reprit machinalement Chuck.

Lola grimaça.

\- Désolée. C'est le stress.

\- Je ne vais rien comprendre, soupira Chuck. Vous allez tous parler espagnol, et moi, je vais me contenter de sourire et de hocher la tête.

\- Tu exagères. Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, lui assura Lola. Et puis, il y a des personnes de tous les pays. Ils parlent presque tous anglais.

Pas convaincu, l'ancien Serdaigle grimaça.

\- Chuck… S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas la tête avant même que ça ne commence.

Chuck hocha lentement la tête. Il aurait voulu lutter, évidemment. Dire à Lola qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, insister pour qu'ils échappent à cette soirée, tout faire pour ne pas avoir à affronter son beau-père qui le détestait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, plus de dix ans auparavant. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Au moment où il commencerait à négocier, il regarderait Lola, et son expression changerait, le faisant se sentir minable. Il observerait ses grands yeux noirs, tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il disait et en même temps emplis d'espérance, et désolés de lui faire vivre un tel moment. Il verrait que Lola n'avait aucune envie de l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit, mais qu'aller à une telle soirée sans lui était impensable, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mis à l'écart. Il lirait dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait de lui, et qu'elle l'aimait tellement que depuis dix ans, à chaque fois que son père émettait une critique négative envers le garçon dont elle était amoureuse, elle acceptait sans broncher cette remarque parce qu'elle trouvait que Chuck en valait la peine. Mais s'il ne venait pas à une soirée, il n'en vaudrait plus la peine, parce qu'il ne ferait pas les efforts nécessaires. Il savait que dès lors qu'il essaierait d'argumenter, dès le moment où il commencerait à dire à Lola qu'il ne voulait pas y aller, il se sentirait lâche, et aurait l'impression de l'abandonner, et d'être un idiot qui ne la méritait pas. Et comment pourrait-il supporter être celui qui remplirait de larmes ces yeux enchanteurs, comment pourrait-il être celui capable de faire de la peine à cette personne si généreuse, comment pourrait-il simplement envisager l'hypothétique possibilité de la blesser de la plus infime façon qui soit ? Rien qu'à l'idée de heurter, d'effleurer maladroitement son cœur et ses sentiments, Chuck se trouvait lamentable.

Alors Chuck allait faire un effort, ce soir encore. Il allait mettre sa cravate rouge, et il allait aller à une soirée où il ne comprendrait pas la moitié de ce qui se dirait. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'il faisait ça pour Lola.

Qu'on comprenne bien.

Pour Lola, il était capable de tout.

Et de bien plus encore.

…

\- Laissez passer la fille du Ministre ! tonitrua une voix au début de la file dans laquelle Chuck et Lola venaient de se glisser.

Lola laissa échapper quelques jurons bien sentis en espagnol, qui scandalisèrent la personne devant eux et amusa grandement Chuck, qui posa doucement sa bouche à la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme, avant de glisser à son oreille :

\- Tu voulais qu'on arrive discrètement, c'est bien ça ?

\- _Cállate,_ siffla-t-elle.

\- Bien plus poli que ce que tu m'avais dit la dernière fois, se moqua Chuck.

Il les tira de la file d'attente en soupirant. Comme à chaque fois, ils essayaient de gagner du temps sur cette soirée en passant par la file réservée aux invités, et comme à chaque fois, cette tentative échouait. Lola était inscrite sur la liste des invités, à présent qu'elle ne vivait plus chez son père, ni même sur le territoire espagnol, et ils pensaient toujours pouvoir tromper la personne chargée de réguler les entrées à la soirée. Si l'intention était louable, et dans le but d'épargner à Chuck quelques moments dans une soirée où il allait à reculons, elle n'était jamais menée à bien, parce que la personne chargée de faire signer le registre des visiteurs reconnaissait toujours Lola, et l'interpellait toujours en anglais pour être certaine que Chuck le comprendrait aussi.

Lola serra plus fortement la main de Chuck, et de sa main droite, qui était libre, repositionna rapidement la cravate de son compagnon.

\- On la voit à peine, maugréa Chuck en baissant rapidement les yeux. Cette fichue tenue de soirée a bien trop de pans pour être mise avec une cravate.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Lola. Tu es parfait comme ça.

\- Tu pourras le répéter à ton père ? s'enquit Chuck, l'air de rien.

Lola leva les yeux au ciel, et continua de dépasser la file des visiteurs, répondant poliment aux salutations qui lui étaient faites. À deux mètres du réceptionniste, elle regarda Chuck plus intensément.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en captant son regard.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

\- J'ai cru comprendre ça, oui, répondit Chuck en riant.

\- Je suis sérieuse, reprit Lola en fronçant les sourcils.

Chuck abandonna toute envie de rire.

\- Et moi aussi, Lola. Je t'aime. Et maintenant, je peux le dire sans que tu ne fasses une crise de panique…, ajouta-t-il en rappelant subtilement ce qui s'était passé la première fois qu'il avait osé mettre des mots sur ce qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescente qu'elle était alors.

Lola rougit, et Chuck dut se faire violence pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient à l'entrée d'une soirée officielle organisée par le père de sa petite amie, et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas l'embrasser comme il avait envie de le faire, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait tous les abandonner là pour profiter de Lola dans le cadre d'une soirée tranquille, sans une centaine de paires d'yeux fixés sur eux. Lola le comprit certainement, car, abandonnant la cravate de Chuck, sa main gauche remonta jusqu'à sa joue.

\- Merci de faire ça pour moi.

\- À ton service.

Ils arrivaient devant le réceptionniste, qui échangea les politesses d'usage avant de tendre une plume à Lola pour qu'elle signe le registre, confirmant ainsi leur présence, et attestant par la même occasion qu'il s'agissait bien d'elle, et non pas d'une personne ayant pris son apparence.

C'était une simple formalité. Une de celles qu'il y avait à chaque fois, et que Chuck supportait sans faire de commentaires, parce que s'il commençait à se plaindre alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore entrés, la soirée allait être plus longue que prévu.

Une simple formalité.

Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle traîna en longueur.

Chuck sentit immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. Il le nota à la raideur soudaine du poignet de Lola, et lorsqu'il regarda attentivement son visage, il vit qu'il était crispé. Si elle remarqua qu'il l'observait, elle ne lui fournit aucune explication. Elle se lança immédiatement dans une diatribe enflammée envers le réceptionniste, qui pâlissait à vue d'œil.

Chuck essaya de suivre la conversation, mais il n'avait jamais fait l'effort d'apprendre réellement l'espagnol, et lorsque le débit de paroles était trop rapide, il était incapable de comprendre ce qui se disait, comme c'était le cas en cet instant.

Derrière eux, la foule s'agitait. Les invités essayaient de comprendre ce qui prenait autant de temps à la fille du Ministre de la Magie espagnol, mais personne n'osait venir demander.

\- _Su padre ha dicho…_

Ce furent les seuls mots que Chuck réussit à comprendre, et ce furent aussi les seuls mots prononcés par le réceptionniste. Lola le coupa immédiatement, énervée comme jamais Chuck ne l'avait vue l'être. Lola ne s'énervait jamais. Elle gardait toujours son calme, c'était dans sa nature. Elle n'avait jamais besoin d'être énervée, et ne voulait pas l'être. Elle trouvait que le monde était bien trop énervé. Elle refusait d'être une autre de ces personnes s'énervant pour un rien, criant sur tout le monde, pestant contre ceux qui osaient les frôler en les croisant dans la rue parce qu'ils ne faisaient pas l'effort de se décaler d'un pas. Lola ne s'énervait pas là où la population s'énervait. Lola était calme, tempérée.

Sauf ce soir.

\- Lola ? murmura Chuck.

Elle parut soudainement se rappeler de sa présence, et sursauta, lui lançant même un regard. Profitant de cet instant de répit, le réceptionniste en profita pour reprendre la parole.

\- _Los invitados son…_

Un seul regard de Lola suffit à le faire taire, mais le mal était fait. Chuck avait compris ce qu'il avait dit. _Invitados_. Les invités.

Il regarda le registre que Lola s'apprêtait à signer avant de se mettre en colère.

Lola, lorsqu'elle s'inscrivait sur un tel registre, ne donnait pas ses deux noms de famille, sinon uniquement celui de sa mère, pour que les invités qui regarderaient le registre ne se rendent pas immédiatement compte de sa présence. C'était une façon comme une autre de faire durer l'anonymat. Une méthode qui ne fonctionnait pas, puisqu'elle était toujours reconnue à peine arrivée sur les lieux. Elle était donc enregistrée sous le nom de Garcia. Et ce soir, constata Chuck, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de nom de famille commençant par la lettre g. En fait, il n'y avait qu'une autre personne.

Heather Grimm.

La mère de Chuck.

Il ne l'avait plus vue depuis ses seize ans.

\- On peut rentrer, proposa immédiatement Lola, qui avait suivi le regard de son compagnon. On n'y va pas. Ce n'est pas grave. On n'a pas à faire ça.

Chuck n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du registre. « Heather Grimm et un invité. » Il n'était pas stupide. Il se doutait que l'invité de sa mère était son nouveau mari. Enfin, nouveau… Ils étaient mariés depuis que Chuck avait dix-huit ans. Et il n'avait pas été invité au mariage.

\- Signe, dit simplement Chuck d'une voix blanche. Je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de renoncer, grinça-t-il.

La main de Lola trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle signa.

Cette soirée n'était déjà pas des plus réjouissantes, mais à présent, elle s'annonçait aussi amusante qu'un enterrement.

…

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire ! chuchota furieusement Lola à son père.

Le père et la fille sourirent lorsqu'un invité passa près d'eux, mais ils reprirent leur conversation en espagnol et à voix basse dès qu'il se fut éloigné, adoptant des expressions contrariées.

\- Je ne savais pas ! répliqua son père. Ils n'ont pas le même nom de famille !

\- Je n'ai pas le même que toi, ça n'empêche pas que toute la communauté sorcière sache que je suis ta fille, gronda Lola. Je t'avais dit que sa mère s'appelait Heather Grimm. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de Chuck, tu…

Elle se tut alors qu'on leur proposait des cocktails. Avec un sourire et un air enjoué, ils les acceptèrent, s'accordant même le luxe de dire au serveur de faire passer leurs compliments au barman. Les cocktails étaient délicieux. Lorsque le serveur se fut éloigné de quelques pas, tout sourire, ils se remirent à discuter. Ou à se disputer, selon le point de vue.

\- Arrête de penser que je déteste ton petit ami. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui ! Et puis, il est capable de se tenir face à sa mère, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème, soupira Lola. Le problème, papa, c'est que tu cherches toujours à le piéger, peu importe le moment ou la situation.

\- Mais non…

\- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi, papa… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas accepter Chuck une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Les mâchoires de son père se crispèrent.

\- Parce que tu vaux bien mieux qu'un écrivain en vogue. Il n'a qu'une célébrité éphémère, et une fois qu'elle sera éteinte, il t'en voudra d'être toujours plus connue que lui…

Lola secoua doucement la tête.

\- Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, papa…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, et repéra Chuck qui l'observait. Elle sourit doucement, avant de regarder à nouveau son père.

\- Papa, je suis avec Chuck depuis plus de dix ans. Je suis amoureuse de lui, et lui de moi. Un jour, on va se marier. Et on aura des enfants. Alors fais-toi à cette idée, plutôt que d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis. Je vais avoir vingt-sept ans, et tu n'es toujours pas capable de me voir comme une adulte… Il faut vraiment que tu te fasses à cette idée.

\- Mais je…

Lola ne laissa pas son père terminer. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

\- Je vais rejoindre Chuck, papa. Et si tu veux passer du temps avec moi ce soir, il faudra que tu acceptes la présence de Chuck. Et que tu sois gentil avec lui, insista-t-elle.

Après un dernier regard lourd de sens à son père, elle s'éloigna doucement, rejoignant Chuck, qui ne tarda pas à déposer son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Je suis à peu près certain que j'ai accepté de participer à une œuvre de charité au Népal, dit-il tranquillement. Je ne sais pas qui je vais aider. Mais le type avait l'air vraiment motivé, ça faisait plaisir à voir !

\- Et tu écriras un autre livre là-dessus ? se moqua Lola.

\- Peut-être, répliqua Chuck en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

Il s'attarda un moment afin que l'odeur des cheveux de Lola soit assez forte pour qu'il la conserve encore quelques secondes en mémoire, avant de s'écarter doucement.

Il allait proposer à Lola d'aller s'asseoir un instant en attendant que les animations commencent quand une nouvelle personne s'approcha d'eux, le coupant dans son élan.

\- Lola ! La fille d'Antonio ! Enfin. Votre père parle toujours tellement de vous ! J'ai croisé déjà votre père plusieurs fois, lorsque je suis venue signer mon contrat pour l'équipe des Salamandres du Feu, et…

La nouvelle venue se tut soudainement.

Lola connaissait ce type de personnes depuis toujours. Elles étaient proches de son père, avaient déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, et il n'avait pas tari d'éloges sur sa fille. Alors, lorsque ces personnes avaient ensuite l'occasion de la rencontrer, elles se faisaient une joie de se présenter. Mais lorsqu'elles avaient réalisé la brutalité de leur présentation, elles se taisaient généralement.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dit Lola en souriant, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui vous êtes… Mon père parle de moi à tout le monde, mais il oublie de me le dire ensuite !

La personne en face d'elle ne répondit pas, choquée. Lola se troubla. Et puis, elle réalisa que la personne face à elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un drôle de comportement. La pression du bras de Chuck s'était faite plus forte, elle aussi.

\- Madame ? Est-ce que je…

\- Laisse tomber, Lola, marmonna Chuck. Elle ne dira rien. Elle est légèrement choquée. J'imagine qu'elle a eu un peu de mal à me reconnaître, après toutes ces années.

Chuck se racla la gorge, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Lola se tourna vers lui, et le mélange de colère et de tristesse dans ses yeux ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

\- Lola, je te présente Heather. Heather, Lola. De toute évidence, tu ne savais pas que je sortais avec Lola, grommela-t-il à Heather. En même temps, tu n'as pas vraiment pris la peine de te demander ce qui m'arrivait, ces dernières années…

Le moment de gêne qui suivit était de ceux dont on se rappelait longtemps. Et puis, Lola, habituée à ce type de situations, serra vivement la main d'Heather, gardant un calme et un sourire inébranlables. L'habitude, diraient les autres.

Son amour pour Chuck, dirait-elle en pensant à cette situation en particulier.

\- Ravie d'apprendre que vous avez signé pour les Salamandres. Mais moi, je ne suis pas très fan des équipes d'Espagne. J'ai mon faible en Angleterre. Et puis, on connaît très bien l'attrapeur des Faucons. On a toujours de superbes places. Un avantage indéniable, répondit Lola. J'ai appris que vous les affronterez dans quelques semaines… Bonne chance pour sauver l'honneur ! Oh… Je crois que ma présence est nécessaire par là-bas…, murmura-t-elle songeusement. Chuck ? Tu viens avec moi ? demanda Lola.

Chuck regarda longuement Heather. Il observa son visage toujours semblable, cet air toujours détaché. Et il remarqua comme dans ses yeux, le trouble avait rapidement laissé la place à l'indifférence.

Et comme, dans son cœur à lui, il n'y avait qu'un vague reste de colère.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il allait chercher à raviver cet horrible sentiment alors que Lola lui proposait bien mieux ? Une vie sans colère, avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il était temps qu'il oublie Heather. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à le faire, après tout.

\- Je viens, répondit-il tranquillement. Au plaisir d'éviter de nous recroiser, dit tranquillement Chuck à Heather.

Et le bras toujours passé par-dessus les épaules de Lola, il s'éloigna tranquillement.

…

Allongés dans leur lit, dans la maison où ils avaient élu domicile des années plus tôt, Chuck et Lola n'avaient pas eu le courage de se déshabiller lorsqu'ils étaient revenus. Ils s'étaient jetés sans ménagement sur le lit, et Lola avait simplement trouvé la force de poser sa tête sur le torse de Chuck, exposant ainsi son dos aux caresses que Chuck lui offrait toujours sans même qu'elle ne les demande.

Et puis, tout à coup, Lola se mit à rire. Doucement, d'abord. Et puis, un peu plus fortement.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête d'Heather, quand elle a vu que tu étais assis à côté du Ministre Espagnol, alors qu'elle était reléguée à la table des invités de seconde marque…, expliqua-t-elle.

Si l'image ne réussit pas à faire rire Chuck, elle lui arracha tout de même un sourire. Il bougea légèrement, glissant sa main libre sous sa nuque.

\- Lola ? demanda-t-il au bout de deux minutes de silence.

\- Hum ?

\- Épouse-moi.

Des mois, peut-être des années qu'il songeait à ce moment, et la seule façon qu'il trouvait pour lui faire cette demande n'était même pas de lui poser la question, sinon d'exiger de lui qu'elle l'épouse.

Il n'était qu'un imbécile qui ne méritait définitivement pas Lola.

Mais lorsque, dans la soirée, elle avait réussi à les éloigner d'Heather avant qu'elle ne s'immisce trop dans la conversation, lorsqu'elle avait tout fait pour changer les idées de Chuck, lorsqu'il avait vu qu'elle prenait une fois encore sa défense face à son père, il avait su que c'était une évidence. Oh, bien sûr, cela faisait des années pour lui que c'était une évidence. Mais il disait que c'était une évidence parce que c'était logique. Lola et lui étaient ensemble, ils se comprenaient, il était évident, il était logique qu'ils allaient passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Mais ce soir, cela avait été légèrement différent. C'était au plus profond de lui qu'il l'avait senti. Comme il ressentait que Lola était plus proche de lui ces derniers jours qu'avant. Comme il sentait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'un autre que lui. Il avait compris que c'était plus que de la logique qui voulait qu'ils soient ensemble pour toujours, ou presque. C'était comme ça. C'était peut-être écrit quelque part, c'était peut-être su par Merlin. Mais lui et Lola devaient terminer leurs vies ensemble, et pour Chuck, cela ne pouvait pas se faire sans un mariage.

\- D'accord, répondit tranquillement Lola.

Il n'avait pas senti le pouls de la jeune femme s'accélérer, il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre réaction de surprise.

\- Euh… Tu es sûre d'avoir compris ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Tu as dit : épouse-moi. Et j'ai répondu, d'accord. Mais j'ai mes conditions.

\- Que… quoi ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Cette conversation ne prenait pas du tout la tournure qu'il avait espérée. Il s'était attendu à de la surprise de la part de Lola, à ce qu'elle lui dise qu'il réagissait sous le coup de sa colère, qu'il n'exigeait cela que pour se changer les idées, après avoir croisé Heather. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que Lola reste calme, et trouve la force de poser des conditions à leur mariage, qu'elle avait déjà accepté, comme si elle savait depuis des années que Chuck allait lui annoncer ça aujourd'hui.

Mais peut-être que c'était le cas. Peut-être que Lola se doutait depuis longtemps que Chuck ferait ainsi sa demande. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle devait être capable d'anticiper ses réactions mieux que lui-même.

\- James sera ton témoin. Pas Astrid. Je sais que tu voudrais que ce soit Astrid, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Chuck se rembrunit. Lola avait raison, évidemment. Même si cela faisait mal au cœur de Chuck, il savait que l'idée était mauvaise. Qu'un homme ait pour témoin une femme ne dérangerait certainement pas Lola, pas plus que cela ne posait de problème à Chuck, mais le père de Lola ferait des histoires, et encore plus lorsqu'il saurait que la femme en question avait appartenu à une organisation secrète, avait fait croire à sa mort durant des années, et avait lancé des Détraqueurs sur des prisonniers anglais. Si jamais ce cas de figure devait se présenter, Chuck était prêt à parier qu'Antonio viendrait chercher sa fille, et l'enfermerait quelque part où personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait entrer. Ce qui empêcherait définitivement le mariage, ce que ne voulait vraiment pas Chuck.

\- Très bien. Donc, James sera mon témoin. Une autre exigence ?

\- Je veux qu'Astrid soit la marraine de notre enfant.

\- Comme tu veux, murmura Chuck. Même si, étant donné la situation, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit capable de s'en réjouir. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants…

Lola toussota.

\- Chuck… Est-ce que tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit ?

Le garçon soupira, fatigué. Cette soirée l'avait remué plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Son beau-père, Heather… C'était beaucoup pour lui, même s'il se préparait autant que possible à ça à chaque fois qu'il devait voir le père de Lola. Mais ce soir, la rencontre avec Heather avait changé la donne, et il se sentait las. Vraiment, moins il voyait Heather, mieux il se portait.

\- Oui, oui ! James témoin, Astrid marrai…

Sa voix mourut soudainement dans sa gorge.

\- Je me disais bien que tu n'avais pas compris, soupira Lola.

La main de Chuck s'arrêta sur le dos de Lola. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, en même temps qu'une vague de chaleur le traversait.

Au diable Heather Grimm. Elle n'avait pas voulu de lui dans sa vie, il n'allait pas la compter dans la sienne.

Sa main reprit son chemin sur le dos de Lola, arrachant un soupir d'aise à sa fiancée.

Lola était la seule femme dont il avait réellement besoin, et elle serait une bien meilleure mère que ne le serait jamais Heather.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Ceci est la preuve que je suis capable de faire des trucs mignons. Oui, oui. Regardez-moi toute cette niaiserie, ou presque, présente entre ces deux-là ! J'en suis presque jalouse... Sincèrement. Donc, comme je le disais en haut de ce bonus, cette soirée prend place avant le début de la suite d'_ Invisible. _Rien n'indique que James et Astrid sont à nouveau ensemble, clairement. Mais, de toute évidence, Chuck a renoué une amitié avec elle... Plus de détails viendront certainement plus tard, lorsque la suite sera postée. Concernant Chuck et Heather, il est probable que je fasse un bonus sur eux deux, quand Chuck était encore un petit garçon, et donc quand Heather vivait encore avec lui et Wyatt, mais pas tout de suite._

 _Sinon, j'ai voulu posté un truc le 1er septembre. Je ne sais pas si vous avez suivi, mais Rowling a dit que c'était la répartition de James, et qu'il était envoyé à Gryffondor (à la grande déception de Teddy, qui lui, est Préfet-en-Chef à Poufsouffle). Du coup, j'ai réalisé que ça voulait dire que c'était le premier jour d'Astrid, aussi, et c'était un bonus que je voulais écrire. Je l'ai écrit en quatrième vitesse, il est plutôt imposant pour le peu de temps que j'avais, mais malheureusement... le site buguait, et je n'ai pas pu le poster le jour-même. J'étais plutôt déçue, pour le coup ^^'. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est que partie remise ! Et ça veut dire que la semaine prochaine, le bonus sera sur le 1er septembre 2015, la première journée à Poudlard pour Astrid, Chuck, Mélina, Roxanne, Fred, Liam Pierce, Paige, James... Que du beau monde ! Alors, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, vous remercie pour les reviews de la dernière fois et celles que vous laisserez cette fois, et espère que ces bonus vous plaisent toujours. (Et comme toujours, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il vous plairait de lire ; je peux écrire sur tout le monde, ou presque !)_

 _Sinon, l'histoire concernant Jason et Lily avance bien. Je pense commencer la publication d'ici quelques semaines. J'aurais voulu vous l'offrir pour vos rentrées (comment se sont-elles passées, d'ailleurs ?) mais il s'avère que je suis en plein déménagement (comprenez-là que dans moins de 24h, je pars dans une nouvelle ville, mais que RIEN n'est prêt. Ah, si. J'ai mis ma couette et mes oreillers dans ma voiture, je vais aller loin comme ça...). Bref. Je suis loin d'avoir vraiment du temps pour moi, du coup... Pas encore de post pour le moment. On verra après ma rentrée. Qui est dans pas si longtemps que ça, faudrait peut-être que je la prépare, elle aussi... Enfin. Soyez tout de même rassurés, les premiers chapitres sont revenus de la correction, je n'ai plus qu'à tout remettre au propre ! Et rassurez-vous concernant leur taille, aussi, ça n'aura rien à voir avec_ Invisible _ou_ Le Maître de la Mort _, ce sera bien plus court ! Voilà, voilà..._


	4. Bonus 4 : Premier septembre 2015

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment est sous-entendu dans _Invisible._ Il s'agit de la première journée d'Astrid dans le monde des sorciers, et les personnes qu'elle rencontre ce jour-là. Comme vous le verrez, il n'y a pas d'affinités immédiates avec tout le monde, mais il y en a qui commencent déjà à naître :)...

Et sur la suggestion d'un lecteur, je vais à présent préciser si ce moment était déjà "écrit" (du moins dans ma tête) lorsque j'écrivais _Invisible_ , ou s'il s'agit d'une demande de lecteurs. Dans ce cas, ce moment était déjà bel et bien écrit lorsque j'étais dans l'écriture d' _Invisible._ J'avais songé à l'insérer comme un flash-back dans le chapitre où Chuck et Astrid parlent de leur premier trajet, mais finalement, je me suis dit que ça serait très bien en tant que bonus.

* * *

 **Premier septembre 2015.**

\- Bon Dieu, murmura Jill en lissant les épaules de ma veste. Onze ans déjà… Tu as grandi bien trop vite, ma chérie !

Je me laissai entraîner dans l'étreinte dans laquelle m'enserra Jill à peine eut-elle terminé cette phrase, et la serrai aussi fort que je le pouvais, pour lui transmettre tout l'amour que je lui portais. C'était ma tante, et à défaut d'avoir des parents, je l'avais elle. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais Jill était bien plus apte à s'occuper de moi que certains parents que je connaissais. C'était bien mieux que rien, et c'était mieux que tout ce dont je pouvais rêver, j'en étais certaine. Elle n'avait pas voulu être mère, mais elle s'accommodait très bien de ce rôle, et jamais elle ne m'en avait voulu de m'imposer ainsi dans sa vie.

Son étreinte se défit, et je me reculai d'un pas. J'inspirai profondément, et osai enfin regarder vraiment ce qui se passait autour de nous.

J'y étais. J'étais sur la voie 9 ¾. Le quai était bondé d'élèves, de balais, de malles, de parents, et d'animaux magiques. Au bout du quai, je remarquai une grande famille. La plupart était roux, mais au centre, je distinguai une tignasse brune, qui paraissait se cacher des autres, un adulte qui ne semblait pas vouloir être remarqué, et dont beaucoup, dans cette famille, se moquaient.

Je reportai mon attention sur Jill. Ce n'était pas le moment de me préoccuper des familles des autres. La mienne était là, en face de moi. Jill était la seule famille me restant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ma tresse, dont une grande partie s'était échappée de l'élastique qui la retenait. Inconsciemment, elle défit la coiffure et la refit naturellement, tout en me parlant.

\- Bon. Je pense que tu vas être un peu décontenancée, en arrivant à Poudlard. Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute… J'aurais dû garder contact avec des sorciers, et ne pas te laisser découvrir ce monde au dernier moment, alors que tu es une sorcière de Sang-Pur… Encore que ça ne veuille plus rien dire, de nos jours, maintenant que la guerre est terminée. Encore heureux, soupira ma tante. Elle m'a pris deux frères…

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle me racontait, mais je buvais ses paroles. Sang-Pur, guerre, sorcellerie… Tous ces mots étaient des concepts que je savais exister, qui appartenaient aux sorciers, mais que Jill avait simplement survolés, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas mal m'expliquer les enjeux du monde sorcier, elle ne voulait pas m'induire en erreur. Et puis, en toute honnêteté… Moi, je m'en moquais. J'étais bien contente d'éviter cette prise de tête qu'était l'étude d'une nouvelle guerre. Et puis, ce que je savais et qui était réellement important, c'est que j'étais une sorcière ! J'avais une superbe baguette, et des tas de livres avec plein de choses à apprendre dedans. C'était le bonheur total.

Mais j'étais quand même un peu triste, aujourd'hui. En recevant ma lettre, j'étais intenable mais, aujourd'hui, malgré tout, malgré l'excitation ambiante, j'étais mélancolique. Jill dut le sentir, parce qu'elle s'agenouilla devant moi, et fixa ses yeux dans les miens.

\- Astrid… Je sais qu'on ne parle pas souvent de tes parents, parce que tu ne veux pas trop, et que ça te rend trop triste.

J'avais soudainement la gorge nouée, et j'éprouvai des difficultés à hocher la tête.

\- Mais je sais qu'ils seraient très fiers de toi, de te voir aujourd'hui sur le quai, avec ta grosse malle, et prête à commencer Poudlard. C'est une étape importante de ta vie, tu sais. À partir de maintenant, tu vas apprendre à être ce que tu dois vraiment être : une sorcière. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir, j'espère que tu en as conscience…

Elle se redressa lentement, et une fois encore, m'attira à elle, avant de me relâcher, et de regarder l'heure sur la grosse horloge du quai.

\- Tu as encore dix minutes, mais tu ferais mieux de monter, me conseilla Jill.

\- D'accord, murmurai-je. Mais, je…

Je balbutiais. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à ma tante. Je n'allais plus la voir pendant des mois, mais j'étais incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Astrid…, chuchota Jill. Tout va très bien se passer. Tu verras. Il n'y a aucune raison. Ça va être vraiment super, pour toi. C'est le moment où tu dois apprendre à quitter le monde des Cracmols, des Moldus, parce que ce n'est pas celui auquel tu appartiens… Tu comprends ?

Je hochai difficilement la tête. Évidemment que je comprenais. Enfin, je croyais le comprendre. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, de saisir les subtilités que me faisaient partager Jill. Sa vision de la vie était trop complexe pour moi. Faire la part des choses était une expression qu'elle appréciait beaucoup, et que je ne comprenais pas.

\- Alors, si tu as compris ça, tu as tout compris, me dit Jill, dans un sourire qui était aussi joyeux que mélancolique, aussi fier que triste. Je suis contente d'être ici, sur ce quai, avec toi, pour le début de la partie la plus importante de ta vie.

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois là, Jill.

Je ne savais pas si c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre, ou si ça avait vraiment du sens que je lui dise cela, mais c'était ce que je ressentais au plus profond de moi, et je me devais de lui dire. J'étais contente qu'elle soit là.

\- Allez, file, ma puce.

\- Eh ! protestai-je. Tu avais promis de ne plus m'appeler comme ça une fois que je serai à Poudlard !

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Tu n'es pas encore à Poudlard ! me rappela-t-elle en accentuant ses mots d'un clin d'œil. File !

Je bougonnai un peu, mais me séparai d'elle, une boule dans le ventre. Après un dernier salut de la main, je m'engouffrai au milieu des autres élèves, et me laissai emporter par le flot d'apprentis sorciers. Étonnamment, dans le train, rapidement, les élèves se glissèrent dans des wagons, rejoignant presque tous des élèves qu'ils connaissaient, ou des personnes de leur famille, je supposai. Moi, j'étais seule, et mon ventre se noua, une fois encore, à cette idée. Je ne connaissais personne à Poudlard. J'inspirai profondément, et continuai d'avancer, alors que les compartiments se refermaient une fois pleins. J'en trouvai finalement un où personne encore n'était installé, et y entrai. Je jetai ma valise au sol, et collai mon nez à la fenêtre. Je repérai aussitôt Jill, et l'appelai par la fenêtre, au moment même où la locomotive écarlate se mettait en route. Nous eûmes le temps d'échanger un dernier signe de la main, et puis, déjà, le quai était loin.

Et j'étais seule dans le Poudlard Express. Effrayée.

Et terriblement excitée à l'idée de marcher sur les traces de mes parents.

…

Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes que je m'étais assise dans mon fauteuil, et que j'avais réussi à monter ma valise dans le filet à bagages, quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, alors que je me demandais comment j'allais m'occuper durant les prochaines heures.

L'élève qui entra était certainement un première année, tout comme moi. Il avait une malle semblable à la mienne qu'il traînait derrière lui, et des cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, ne dissimulant toutefois pas son sourire excité.

\- T'es toute seule ? me demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Je hochai la tête. Il réussit à le voir, malgré les cheveux qui lui obstruaient la vue.

\- Super. Je m'installe.

Sans me laisser le choix, il entra, et referma la porte d'un coup de pied, avant de mettre sa malle à côté de la mienne. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se retourna vers moi, ouvrit grand les bras, et me serra immédiatement dans les siens, me faisant rougir.

\- Salut ! Moi, c'est Charles Barrow.

\- Moi, c'est Astrid, parvins-je à glisser.

Je n'étais pas certaine qu'il m'ait entendue, parce qu'il s'était déjà remis à parler.

\- Mais j'aime pas trop mon prénom, alors à partir de maintenant, pour toi, ce sera Chuck. Surtout si on devient amis. On devient amis ? me proposa-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je ne te connais pas.

\- Je ne te connais pas non plus, mais t'as l'air sympa. Tes parents sont venus avec toi pour le départ ?

Mon cœur se serra. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas savoir, mais il venait de frapper là où ça faisait mal.

\- Non…, murmurai-je.

Si j'avais cru pendant un instant que mon air triste allait le convaincre d'éviter le sujet, je me trompai lourdement. Cela sembla, au contraire, l'intriguer au plus haut point, et il me regarda avec de grands yeux curieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, dis-je d'un ton que j'espérais assez buté pour qu'il cesse de me questionner à ce sujet.

Apparemment, c'était peine perdue.

\- T'as une famille atypique ? demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

\- En quelque sorte, avouai-je du bout des lèvres.

Et à nouveau, cette phrase, au lieu de l'inciter à se taire, aiguisa sa curiosité. Il se redressa sur son siège, et ses yeux marron pétillèrent un peu plus.

\- Je te parie que ma famille est plus atypique que la tienne.

Je redressai la tête, piquée au vif.

\- Tu ne me crois pas ? s'étonna-t-il. Si je gagne, tu devras être mon amie.

J'hésitai un instant. Ce garçon était tout de même vraiment étrange, et sans aucune gêne. Mais je ne risquais rien à accepter. Même si nous devenions amis parce que j'aurais perdu, peut-être que ce ne serait que le temps du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard.

\- Allez ! insista-t-il. Ce sera marrant.

Ma bouche se tordit sous l'effet de l'hésitation, et je triturai le bout de ma tresse, tandis que lui dégageait une mèche de cheveux bruns de devant ses yeux.

\- Je commence, si tu veux, me proposa-t-il.

\- D'accord, abdiquai-je finalement en haussant les épaules.

Après tout, je n'avais pas grand-chose à perdre.

\- Mon père est remarié avec une femme qui avait déjà une fille, m'apprit Chuck.

Je souris, certaine de gagner. S'il n'avait qu'un divorce et un remariage comme carte maîtresse, c'était certain que j'étais la future gagnante de ce jeu. Je n'aimais pas trop la compétition, et me battre pour ce type de raison me paraissait stupide, mais ça avait le mérite de faire passer le temps.

\- Je vis avec ma tante Cracmole.

\- Il est sorcier et elle est Moldue, alors c'était un peu compliqué au début, mais maintenant, ça va mieux, assura Chuck.

Oups. Cela risquait d'être finalement un peu plus compliqué que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

\- Euh… Je vis avec elle parce que mes parents sont morts, dis-je d'une petite voix.

\- Désolé, grimaça Chuck.

Il remarqua certainement qu'en parler n'était pas facile, et prit son temps avant de continuer notre petit jeu. Quand il estima que le temps nécessaire à me remettre de ma confession était écoulé, il reprit la parole.

Il m'amusait bien, ce garçon, en fait. Il était un peu bizarre, et vraiment tactile – il avait dû me taper au moins trois fois le genou depuis qu'il était entré dans le wagon, comme si nous étions déjà les meilleurs amis du monde – mais il avait l'air sympathique.

\- Ma mère est partie de la maison pour vivre sa carrière de Quidditch comme elle l'entendait, et elle ne voulait pas de moi, parce que je freinais sa carrière. Depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles, ou presque pas.

Je compris à cet instant que m'avouer ça était la raison qui avait poussée Chuck à débuter ce jeu. Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne savait certainement pas comment le faire. Il voulait que quelqu'un le sache à Poudlard, mais il ne voulait pas que tout le monde soit au courant. Il voulait que certaines personnes comprennent qu'il avait ses secrets, ses tourments, mais il ne voulait pas que ce soit n'importe quoi.

Alors, je dépliai mon bras, et posai ma main sur son genou.

\- Je suis désolée, lui dis-je sincèrement, même si dans ses yeux, il chassait toute trace de tristesse susceptible de s'y dissimuler.

Il haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte, et ce faisant, me prouva qu'il ne se moquait pas du tout de cette situation, sinon qu'elle lui pesait.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir dit à moi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Il inspira profondément.

\- Parce que t'avais l'air sympa, et c'est pas tout le monde qui a l'air sympa. Et parce que tu as l'air triste de ceux qui le cachent, et que seuls ceux qui ont aussi leurs chagrins peuvent avoir. Alors je me suis dit que t'étais la mieux placée pour m'écouter, bougonna-t-il avec une sincérité et une candeur déstabilisantes.

Je serrai un peu plus son genou.

Je crois que Chuck Barrow avait compris bien avant moi, bien avant que je ne le voie, au moment même où il m'avait vue, que nous allions devenir amis. Il m'avait vue, et il avait su. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'avais cru que son jeu était stupide.

Son jeu n'était pas stupide. Son jeu était pour m'ouvrir les yeux, et me permettre de démarrer plus rapidement le processus d'amitié qui allait nous lier. Amitié qui n'allait pas cesser de grandir, j'en avais la certitude du haut de mes onze ans.

\- Tu disais que ta tante est Cracmole ? Il y a des trucs que tu ne connais pas, chez les sorciers ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne, durant le trajet ?

Je m'empressai d'acquiescer.

Chuck n'était pas encore mon ami, mais il se comportait déjà en tant que tel. Il n'émettait aucun jugement, et il se lançait tête baissée dans ce qu'il voulait. À savoir, mon amitié. Heureusement qu'il avait du courage pour nous deux, parce que moi, je n'aurais jamais osé me lancer.

…

\- T'inquiète pas, me murmura Chuck. Peu importe la maison dans laquelle tu seras, ça ne changera rien à notre amitié.

Mon nouvel ami me serra le poignet, et j'esquissai un faible sourire alors que nous étions en train de traverser la Grande Salle. J'étais émerveillée par tout ce que je voyais autour de moi, et Chuck avait beau m'avoir expliqué un nombre incalculable des phénomènes magiques que j'observerais à Poudlard ce soir, je n'en étais pas pour autant moins ébahie par ce que je voyais. Les bougies qui pendaient, le plafond magique où se voyait le ciel, les fantômes qui bavassaient dans un coin de la pièce alors que les élèves nous regardaient avancer… J'étais impressionnée, et excitée en même temps. Et si contente d'être là, au milieu de tous ces sorciers…

J'écoutai à peine le discours du directeur adjoint, seulement la partie où il expliquait que la Cérémonie de Répartition n'était pas aussi horrible que l'avaient prétendu des élèves qui avaient patienté avec nous. En fait, il s'agissait simplement de poser un chapeau sur notre tête. Immédiatement, c'était bien moins impressionnant, et la nervosité me quitta un peu, surtout lorsque j'entendis la chanson du Choixpeau, qui était rassurante, parlant de l'harmonie que l'on avait réussie à atteindre, et qui était à présent entretenue par les différents élèves des différentes maisons, chacun unique et apportant ainsi la diversité nécessaire à la paix dans l'école. Mais j'étais naïve de croire que ma nervosité allait me quitter entièrement. Elle ne s'en alla qu'en partie, et pas pour longtemps, parce qu'à l'instant où je me disais que la Répartition allait être simple, le silence se fit plus pesant alors que le directeur adjoint déroulait un long parchemin, et j'eus soudainement du mal à déglutir.

\- Andersen, Paige !

Une petite fille au regard rêveur s'approcha du tabouret, et le regarda longuement, comme se demandant quoi faire avec celui-ci, avant que le professeur ne se penche vers elle et ne lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle s'installa finalement, un grand sourire sur le visage, comme se moquant des murmures étonnés et moqueurs qui s'étaient élevés en la voyant hésiter. Le professeur avait pourtant expliqué peu de temps auparavant ce qui convenait de faire, mais elle devait déjà l'avoir oublié.

\- Serdaigle ! dit subitement le Choixpeau.

L'objet était impressionnant, à mon sens. Après sa petite chanson, il était redevenu immobile. Il ne se déplaçait pas, c'était le professeur qui le faisait bouger, et à mon avis, cela représentait son importance. Il était la pièce maîtresse de cette soirée, et c'était les sorciers qui se pliaient à sa volonté.

Mon analyse s'arrêta subitement lorsque Chuck fut appelé. Je me sentis à nouveau grandement seule lorsque sa main quitta mon poignet autour duquel elle s'était enroulée.

\- Serdaigle ! ne tarda pas à annoncer le Choixpeau.

Je savais que Serdaigle était une maison qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Elle comptait aussi pour moi, c'était là où était allée ma mère. Mon père, lui, était un élève de Poufsouffle. J'aimerais beaucoup être envoyée dans l'une de ces deux maisons.

Petit à petit, les élèves étaient appelés, et passaient sous le Choixpeau avant de rejoindre leur nouvelle maison sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Un garçon qui nous avait rejoints, avec Chuck, dans le train, un certain McCall, fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Je tentai de le féliciter d'un signe de tête, mais ne parvins pas à attraper son regard, alors j'abandonnai. Et puis, mon attention fut soudainement attirée par le silence qui s'abattait à nouveau sur la salle, alors que McGonagall, Murray, était appelé. La déférence soudaine qui se fit sentir dans l'air me fit comprendre qu'il faisait partie d'une des familles influentes dont Chuck m'avait vaguement parlée dans le train, et dont Jill n'avait jamais voulu discuter, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'aie des idées reçues sur certains de mes camarades.

Murray McGonagall fut envoyé à Gryffondor, et j'étais certaine qu'il était bien plus applaudi que ceux qui avaient déjà été envoyés dans cette maison. Mais si je crus qu'il serait l'élève le plus attendu de la soirée, je me trompai lourdement.

Murray McGonagall avait eu droit à un grand silence. James Potter eut droit à plus. Le silence. Les hochements de tête respectueux. Les murmures, que moi-même je parvins à entendre, ne parlaient que de son père. Et lorsque le Choixpeau l'envoyât à Gryffondor, je crus que les murs allaient s'effondrer. Il paraissait gêné de cette attention, qui de toute évidence était due à la notoriété de son père plutôt qu'à la sienne. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que tout le monde savait exactement ce qu'avait fait son père… sauf moi. Et quelques autres nouveaux élèves qui devaient être des nés-Moldus, si j'en jugeais par leur expression surprise.

Je n'eus pas le temps de vraiment m'interroger sur cette réaction. Le calme était revenu, la Répartition avait repris, et avant que je ne puisse vraiment me poser des questions sur ce qui se passait, sur les noms qui défilaient, le mien était appelé, et j'avançais sans m'en rendre compte vers le Choixpeau qui allait décider quelle serait ma maison pour les sept années à venir.

Je ne sais pas comment je parvins sans encombre au Choixpeau, mais ce qui est certain, c'est que je me souviens très bien de ce qu'il me dit :

\- J'ai connu tes parents. C'étaient des personnes que j'appréciais. Je suis désolé de ce qui leur est arrivé, et je suis content de savoir que leur fille est prête à suivre leurs traces…

Je serrai aussi fort que je le pus les bords du tabouret.

\- Mais qui vas-tu suivre ? Ton père, ou ta mère ?

Je ne savais pas moi-même qui je voulais suivre. J'aimais mes deux parents, et mes souvenirs d'eux étaient trop flous pour que j'aie une préférence pour l'une de leurs maisons. Heureusement, le Choixpeau ne tarda pas à décider pour moi.

\- Serdaigle !

Soulagée, j'ouvris les yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermés. L'esprit encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de m'être dit, je me relevai en tremblant légèrement, et rejoignis la table des Serdaigle – la maison de ma mère, ma maison ! – sans réaliser qu'on m'applaudissait aussi.

Le Choixpeau se rappelait de mes parents.

Peut-être que d'autres personnes à Poudlard se rappelleraient d'eux.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de songer à ce que cela voulait dire. Chuck m'avait déjà fait de la place, et engageait à nouveau la conversation en me disant à quel point il était content que nous soyons dans la même maison. Moi aussi, j'étais bien contente.

…

Le festin copieux avait eu raison de moi, et c'est sans protester et sans vraiment faire attention au chemin que nous empruntions que je me fis mener jusqu'à la salle commune des Serdaigle – _ma_ salle commune. Nous étions sept premières années : trois garçons, quatre filles. Nos Préfets nous donnaient les recommandations d'usage en nous menant à notre salle commune puis, quand ils réalisèrent que rien d'autre ne pourrait entrer dans notre esprit ce soir, ils nous indiquèrent nos dortoirs et nous laissèrent y monter.

Sans plus tarder, j'étais sur un lit à baldaquin, dans une chambre dont les tons se nuançaient entre le bleu et le bronze, avec trois autres filles. Paige Andersen, Mélina Wilson et Roxanne Weasley, dont le nom, ainsi que celui de son frère, avait fait une certaine sensation lorsqu'ils avaient été appelés – rien de comparable à celui de Potter, toutefois. Mais c'était assez important pour que je m'en souvienne, et pour que Mélina Wilson se tourne vers Roxanne, la regarde avec de grands yeux, et dise immédiatement :

\- Fille d'un héros de guerre ?

Roxanne Weasley la regarda avec des yeux insondables.

\- Oui, répondit-elle sombrement.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Mélina en triturant le plaid de son lit.

\- De grandir en étant toujours interpellé dans la rue, et d'avoir une vie privée proche de l'inexistence ? s'enquit Roxanne avec un grand sourire.

Cela fit rougir Mélina, et me fit perdre toute envie de poser à mon tour des questions. Peut-être que Jill avait raison, et que je faisais mieux de rester en dehors de tout ça.

\- Non, ce qui est bien, reprit Roxanne comme si rien de ce qui venait d'être prononcé avait été en réalité dit, c'est que lorsque ton père possède le plus grand magasin de Farces et Attrapes du pays, tu as toujours des réserves pour faire des plaisanteries.

Elle fouilla alors dans sa malle et, sous nos yeux ébahis, en sortit un tas d'objets que je ne parvins pas à identifier, mais qui arrachèrent des cris de joie et d'étonnement aux deux autres filles du dortoir, et les lança vers nos lits.

\- Voilà pour vous ! Et si on vous demande, ce n'est pas moi, dit tranquillement Roxanne en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit. Aaah, Poudlard, me voilà enfin… Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment…

Je crois que toutes, dans le dortoir, nous pensions comme elle. Et moi, j'étais émerveillée de voir que mes camarades de dortoir étaient aussi incrédules que moi devant certaines facettes de notre dortoir. Mélina venait de sursauter en entendant son oreiller couiner, et Paige n'arrêtait pas de fixer son réveil, dont les couleurs ne cessaient de changer. Roxanne se tourna sur le côté, et me fixa, ses yeux plissés.

\- Toi, c'est Astrid Smith, c'est bien ça ?

Je hochai la tête, et Roxanne sourit doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de connaître grand-chose de notre monde… Je me trompe ?

Je la dévisageai avec de grands yeux.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Personne connaissant le magasin de mon père n'aurait accepté une crème Canari comme tu viens de le faire, dit-elle simplement en désignant ce que je tenais en main.

Je baissai les yeux vers la crème dans ma main. Lorsque la friandise était tombée sur mon lit, j'avais instinctivement tendu la main vers celle-ci, sans même chercher à analyser ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Un cadeau ne se refuse pas, c'est ce que Jill m'avait enseigné.

\- Tu me raconteras ton histoire demain, exigea Roxanne. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être passionnante.

\- Pas autant que la tienne, apparemment…, murmurai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Mélina, qui rougit à nouveau en se rappelant ce qu'elle avait dit peu de temps auparavant.

\- L'histoire de mes parents est intéressante. La mienne est celle de milliers d'autres enfants sorciers, assura Roxanne. Je suis sûre que la tienne est différente.

Je rougis violemment, et elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, toutes les quatre, pour les sept années à venir…

Et puis, sur ces paroles, elle ferma les rideaux de son lit.

Je regardai Paige, puis Mélina, qui étaient déjà prêtes à se coucher, et je me dépêchai de me changer à mon tour, et de me glisser sous mes draps.

J'étais à Poudlard.

Enfin.

Comme mes parents avant moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

…

Si j'avais su, le premier septembre 2015, que les sept prochaines années allaient être aussi riches en émotions, eh bien…

Je crois que j'aurais tout fait exactement comme aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais rien changé. Parce que cette première journée dans le monde de la sorcellerie était géniale.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette première journée de nos protagonistes ? Il est vrai que j'aurais pu, dès le début, montrer une grande amitié les liant tous, mais à mon avis, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Chuck est le plus exubérant de tous, et c'est lui qui va permettre que tous se rapprochent ; mais sinon, les filles sont plutôt timides (n'oublions pas que Mélina gardera des secrets sur sa vie jusqu'à la "mort" d'Astrid, et que Paige est toujours un peu dans sa bulle...), et Roxanne est généralement avec son frère. Passons._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière, apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule à apprécier Chuck et Lola :) ! En parlant de review, une petite anonyme s'est glissée dans celles de la semaine dernière !_

 **guest,** _contente que tu aimes ce type de bonus ! Alors, un bonus sur Will, un autre sur Camille ainsi qu'un sur Astrid sont bien prévus, donc tu auras ça. Concernant Jones, c'est un peu plus complexe (parce que le personnage est complexe), mais pourquoi pas :). Quant à la suite d'_ Invisible _, eh bien, elle viendra, c'est certain, mais je t'avoue que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, puisqu'il y a aussi l'histoire sur Jason et Lily qui doit être placée avant, ne serait-ce que pour un souci chronologique. Mais elle viendra ;). Et merci pour ta review !_

 _Bien, il me semble avoir tout dit ! Le prochain bonus portera certainement sur_ **Kira Shacklebolt _._** _Vous ne vous rappelez peut-être pas bien de cette jeune fille de Serpentard d'un an l'aînée de James et Astrid... mais elle avait son petit secret à garder, et James sera là la semaine prochaine pour vous dévoiler un peu plus son secret ;). Alors, j'espère vous revoir pour en savoir plus sur cette jeune fille ! En attendant, passez une bonne semaine._


	5. Bonus 5 : Une amitié bizarre

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment se situe dans _Invisible._ Il s'agit d'un instant entre Kira Shacklebolt et James Potter. Il aurait dû être intégré à _Invisible_ , Astrid aurait dû les surprendre, mais cela ne collait pas avec l'histoire, et n'est donc pas entré dans la fiction principale ! Ce qui signifie aussi que ce chapitre était écrit déjà avant ce recueil, et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une requête de l'un d'entre vous.

* * *

 **Une amitié bizarre entre enfants de héros.**

James déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche de Roxanne et Fred, qu'il devait rejoindre, quand il aperçut une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien et qui, comme à son habitude, était dissimulée des regards peu avertis. De toute évidence, elle était encore prête à faire un mauvais coup. Comme toujours…

\- Shacklebolt… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, cette fois ? soupira James en s'approchant de la Serpentard d'un an son aînée.

La jeune fille se retourna d'un bloc, tout sourire. Installée dans un des nombreux recoins de Poudlard, elle tenait dans sa main droite un sac en toile, qu'elle montra négligemment à James. De la main gauche, elle lissa un pan de sa jupe, comme dédaigneuse et totalement indifférente au ton las de James.

\- Potter ! Mon vieil ami. Si tu ne veux pas être mêlé à une drôle d'histoire, tu ferais mieux de partir, l'avertit-elle avec un sourire angélique.

James jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à ce que tenait Kira. Elle lâcha un pan de la besace, dévoilant l'intérieur au regard de James. Il haussa un sourcil à peine surpris lorsqu'il prit connaissance du contenu du sac. Pire, un sourire amusé fit relever les coins de ses lèvres, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il appréciait l'audace de la fille de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

\- Ton père, ancien Ministre de la Magie, ne t'a pas dit que c'était dangereux de trimballer des crapauds vénéneux ?

\- Si, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire désarmant, celui qui faisait comprendre à James qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire d'agir dangereusement. Et il m'a aussi dit que lorsqu'on faisait affaire seul, on avait plus de profits. Mais comme je suis une bonne amie, je te propose de t'associer avec moi pour arrondir tes fins de mois. Revente de crapauds vénéneux. Mes sources m'ont dit que Misenpot en aura besoin dans son prochain cours. T'es prêt à faire affaire avec moi ?

James haussa un sourcil, convaincu qu'à moitié. Les plans de Kira Shacklebolt étaient généralement mauvais, et quelqu'un finissait toujours par avoir un problème. Étonnamment, les personnes les plus touchées étaient celles qui n'étaient pas du même avis que Kira, ou qui l'avaient dénoncée. Kira, elle, n'avait jamais de problèmes… Alors, autant être de son côté, aujourd'hui. De toute façon, quoi qu'avaient prévu Roxanne et Fred, ça ne pouvait pas être plus intéressant que de la revente de crapauds vénéneux, James en était certain.

\- Kira, un jour, tu devras m'expliquer comment tu fais pour ne jamais avoir de problèmes…, murmura James avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Je fais le guet et j'attire les gens intéressés vers toi ? proposa-t-il.

\- On fait comme ça, dit Kira. Et toi, tu m'expliqueras comment tu fais pour être toujours célibataire… La petite Serdaigle, elle ne t'intéresse pas ? Smith, j'ai entendu dire ? Capitaine… Rien que ça. Tu ne t'intéresses pas au bas de gamme ! Enfin, sauf si on oublie Macmillan. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as fini par sortir avec Macmillan, alors que Smith s'intéressait à toi ? Entre les deux, il n'y a pas hésiter… Heureusement que tu peux te rattraper cette année.

\- Pas tes oignons, grogna James dont le sang montait au visage.

Il regrettait tout à coup amèrement d'avoir accepté de passer un peu de temps avec la Serpentard. Il avait oublié à quel point elle raffolait des ragots, surtout lorsqu'ils pouvaient mettre les autres mal à l'aise.

\- Ce sont les oignons de toute cette école, ricana Kira. Elle est plutôt mignonne. Évidemment, elle ne me vaut pas. Bien trop timide, moins jolie que moi, mais eh, après tout, c'est ton problème si tu n'as pas voulu continuer notre relation…

James lui lança un regard noir. Ça non plus, il n'appréciait pas, lorsque Kira faisait allusion à ce microcosme d'histoire qu'ils avaient eue.

\- Tu m'as embrassé, pas le contraire. Et il n'y avait aucune relation entre nous deux.

\- C'est tellement facile de t'agacer ! s'esclaffa Kira. Oh, regarde ce quatrième année, de Serpentard… Il a cours avec Misenpot la semaine prochaine. Fais-lui signe de venir. Il aura besoin de crapauds.

James soupira, avant de discrètement faire signe au Serpentard désigné par Kira de s'approcher.

Un jour, Kira aurait des problèmes avec ces trafics.

Mais en attendant, il l'aidait de temps à autre, et il taisait ce qu'elle faisait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tout comme elle avait la gentillesse de ne pas dire aux parents de James qu'il était bien plus souvent en retenue que ce qu'ils croyaient.

Des fois, être ami avec quelqu'un, c'était simplement l'aider dans ses mauvais coups. Et aussi, s'assurer de son silence lorsque les parents de l'autre demanderont quelles bêtises leur progéniture aura pu faire au cours de l'année écoulée.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Et voilà, le retour de Kira ! C'est court, et c'est difficile de se faire une idée du personnage, je sais. Disons que Kira Shacklebolt voudrait bien un peu plus d'argent de poche, et que pour ce faire, elle revend des produits dans l'enceinte de Poudlard... Voilà ;). Evidemment, papa et maman Shacklebolt ne seraient pas très contents d'apprendre ça, ce qui fait qu'elle se garde bien de se faire prendre._

 _Voilà, que vous dire... Hum, si ! Déjà, la semaine prochaine, je n'ai pas encore décidé de l'extrait qui serait posté. De base, j'avais pensé à l'extrait concernant Will, lorsqu'il s'en va proposer la création des Invisibles. Seulement, ce passage était déjà écrit, et impossible de remettre la main dessus (j'en avais eu besoin pour le chapitre 8 d'_ Invisible _, d'où son écriture pré-post). Donc, soit je remets la main dessus (j'ai perdu un nombre incroyable de clés USB, cette année, et il devait être sur l'une d'elles, même si ça me semble bizarre), soit je trouve le courage de le réécrire, soit je vous poste un autre passage (qui sera soit sur Camille, soit sur Astrid au temps des Invisibles, soit, totalement à part, sur les enfants Potter à une sortie officielle, puisqu'ils ne savent pas se tenir ;) !) Voilà pour les informations sur ce recueil._

 _Concernant la suite ! Oui, oui, j'en parle aujourd'hui, miraaaaaaacle ! Allez, une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Je commence à poster la suite sur Jason et Lily mardi prochain, oui, rien que ça ! Elle s'appellera "Éclair et Vif", comportera bien trop de chapitres pour mon propre bien (et celui de mes doigts), a des chapitres bien plus courts qu'_ Invisible _(encore heureux...) et_ _ne casse pas la baraque (_ "At least we stole the show" _et je vais arrêter d'entendre cette chanson sur toutes les radios que j'écoute, hein). Bref. Voilà. Si jamais vous êtes intéressés, dès mardi, une nouvelle histoire ! Sinon, on se retrouve dimanche prochain. En attendant, passez une bonne semaine. Et moi, je vais me coucher, parce que je me lève dans moins de 5h..._


	6. Bonus 6 : Le début des Invisibles

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment prend place bien avant le début d' _Invisible._ Il s'agit de la création des Invisibles, ce qui nous permet de voir Kingsley interagir avec Durban, l'ancien chef des Aurors, et Will. Pour précision, ce moment était dans mon esprit dès lors que j'ai pensé à cette FF, et je l'ai imaginé plus précisément alors que j'écrivais le chapitre 8, celui où Astrid est invitée à rejoindre les Invisibles.

* * *

 **Le début des Invisibles.**

Kingsley soupira, alors que Durban, en face de lui, faisait les cent pas tout en lisant un dossier, bien trop volumineux au goût de Kingsley. Le Ministre de la Magie et le chef du Bureau des Aurors avaient appris à détester ces dossiers trop épais. Ils signifiaient qu'il y avait un gros mage noir à la clef, une affaire compliquée, une dangereuse arrestation. Trop de problèmes à régler dans une société qui se remettait tout juste d'une guerre meurtrière, et dont la plupart des cicatrices n'étaient pas visibles…

Une note de service entra à ce moment, et vint rejoindre le nuage de celles qui entouraient déjà Kingsley. Durban choisit cet instant pour pousser un râle exaspéré, et venir s'affaler sur la chaise en face de Kingsley.

\- Je ne comprends pas. C'est déjà le troisième cas comme ça, marmonna l'Auror.

Kingsley leva les yeux de la note de service qu'il se décidait enfin à lire, mais qui n'avait qu'un intérêt moyen – il avait pourtant dit aux autres départements qu'il ne voulait pas être informé des changements de poste, pour le moment tout du moins. Il avait trop à faire, il fallait que cela soit réglé avec les secrétaires de chaque département, plutôt que par lui.

\- Quel genre de cas ? demanda le Ministre en arquant un sourcil.

\- Ces types… Ce sont clairement des mages noirs, mais en même temps, les témoins refusent de les qualifier comme ça. Ils disent que ce sont des types qui profitent de la situation, mais qui les aidaient initialement. Ils ne se sont pas sentis menacés, mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de dérangeant…

Kingsley étendit le bras, et Durban, comprenant l'ordre dans ce geste, y déposa son dossier.

\- Au moins, ça, je peux le comprendre, plaisanta le nouveau Ministre, faisant référence à toutes les spécificités de sa fonction qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore.

Durban prit un autre dossier, et se mit à le feuilleter, tout comme le faisait Kingsley. En silence, ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche. Et puis, des exclamations de joie se firent entendre. D'un même geste, ils relevèrent la tête, et instinctivement, un sourire naquit doucement sur leurs lèvres. Les sorciers se remettaient tout juste de la peur qu'ils avaient vécue, avec le règne de Lord Voldemort. Il n'était pas rare de les entendre se réjouir d'un seul coup, sans réel motif. Une simple bonne nouvelle pouvait parfois les inciter à sortir et faire la fête jusqu'à point d'heure. Aussi ne s'inquiétèrent-ils pas de savoir ce qui poussait les sorciers de l'étage à exprimer leur joie. Ils se contentèrent de se replonger dans la lecture des dossiers qu'ils tenaient.

\- Tu as raison, marmonna finalement Kingsley, ses sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion. Ce dossier est vraiment étrange. Ce type, continua-t-il en désignant les feuilles où s'étalaient les faits, ne peut pas être un Mangemort. Et en même temps, sa façon de faire n'est pas si éloignée de celle des Mangemorts…

Il referma le dossier, et ferma les yeux en même temps.

\- Tu veux de l'aide sur ce dossier ?

L'aide, à l'heure actuelle, était en réalité résumée à un seul homme : Harry Potter. Le nom que tous avaient sur les lèvres, celui en qui tous faisaient confiance. Le problème, c'est que Harry Potter n'était qu'un homme, justement. Il avait besoin de repos, il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui, de temps à autre, et ça, Kingsley et Durban le savaient très bien, surtout que s'ils disaient à Harry qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide, ils étaient assurés que le jeune homme ne rentrerait pas avant d'avoir terminé. Seulement, il avait déjà fait tellement... Ils essayaient bien sûr de le ménager. Mais les sorciers ne juraient que par Harry. Ils avaient besoin de voir Harry gérer leur affaire. Toujours. Mais Harry n'était pas dédoublable…

C'était ce que Durban s'apprêtait à dire lorsqu'une voix inconnue se fit entendre.

\- Ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Ce sont des Rapaces Nocturnes.

Durban et Kingsley sautèrent de leur siège. Il ne leur fallut qu'une seconde pour être prêts à lancer un sortilège sur l'intrus, debout sur le pas de la porte du bureau de Kingsley… avant de baisser légèrement leur baguette en réalisant que l'intrus était dans un état lamentable.

Il portait des haillons, avait les cheveux coupés inégalement, une barbe qui datait de plusieurs semaines où se perdaient des poils blancs, des cernes immenses, le teint pâle de celui qui n'a pas dormi depuis longtemps, sa main gauche pendait lamentablement dans le vide, et ses joues étaient creusés, signe qu'il ne mangeait plus à sa faim depuis un moment déjà.

\- Vous ne devriez pas abaisser vos baguettes, murmura-t-il. Vous-Savez-Qui est peut-être mort, mais il n'est pas le seul à posséder des idées meurtrières…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? gronda Kingsley, légèrement vexé de se faire rabrouer ainsi – même si c'était pour une raison valable.

Le nouveau venu le regarda d'un œil morne.

\- Will.

\- Nom de famille ? aboya Durban.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance…

\- Laissez-nous en juger, répliqua Durban.

C'est cet instant que choisit Will, puisqu'il s'appelait ainsi, pour tituber. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal au chambranle, mais se mit à glisser, se rapprochant inexorablement du sol. Durban franchit alors la distance les séparant en deux pas, et le rattrapa par le coude, le remettant droit sur ses jambes.

\- Fais-le s'asseoir, Durban, proposa Kingsley. Et reprenons tout ça depuis le début…

Il referma la porte de son bureau, espérant qu'aucun curieux ne viendrait voir qui faisait un tel raffut dans le bureau du Ministre. Il voulait pouvoir expliquer la cause du bruit en sachant exactement à quoi il était dû.

…

Kingsley regarda Durban, qui achevait de servir une tasse de thé à l'inconnu. Ou à Will, puisqu'il insistait pour être appelé ainsi. Le Ministre de la Magie regarda ensuite l'homme dépenaillé, soupira, avant de lui parler à nouveau. Vingt minutes que la discussion tournait en rond, et il commençait légèrement à en avoir marre. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les plaisanteries, et si ce n'en était pas une, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces histoires qui n'étaient pas claires dès le début. Les histoires sombres et compliquées, il en connaissait beaucoup trop pour être content lorsqu'une nouvelle surgissait.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler des Rapaces Nocturnes, dit alors Kingsley.

\- C'est ça, confirma Will d'une voix sifflante.

Il avait vraisemblablement attrapé froid. En même temps, vu son état général, qu'il n'ait que pris froid tenait certainement du miracle.

\- Mais qui sont-ils ?

\- Pires que les Mangemorts, souffla Will.

Durban ricana, récoltant un regard noir de la part de Will.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? répliqua Durban. Les Mangemorts sont déjà la lie de notre communauté.

\- La lie… C'est vrai, fit remarquer Will, en souriant amèrement. Vous savez ce qui caractérise la lie ? C'est qu'elle est visible. On sait qu'elle est là. Alors que les Rapaces Nocturnes… On ne sait rien d'eux. La preuve. Vous ne les connaissez pas. Ou, plutôt, vous ne savez pas qu'ils sont à l'origine de vos maux…

Kingsley se passa une main lasse sur le visage, alors que Durban semblait atteindre le stade de l'énervement maximal. D'ici peu, il ne souhaiterait plus écouter Will, seulement le faire disparaître du bureau, Kingsley en avait conscience. Il devait empêcher cela. Il ne pouvait laisser le chef du Bureau des Aurors perdre son calme avant qu'ils ne soient certains que Will ne se moquait pas d'eux – ce dont Kingsley n'était pas certain.

\- Will, j'aurais presque envie de vous croire, dit Kingsley en croisant ses mains sur son bureau. Vraiment. Mais vous devez tout reprendre depuis le début. Arrêtez de nous dire que les Rapaces Nocturnes sont la source de tous nos maux, et expliquez-nous plutôt tout ce que vous savez sur eux…

Kingsley Shacklebolt n'avait pas besoin de regarder Durban pour savoir que son chef des Aurors désapprouvait cette méthode. Lui-même n'était pas à l'aise avec celle-ci, mais il n'avait pas d'autre idée, à l'heure actuelle, pour convaincre Will de leur dire tout ce qu'il savait. Le ministre avait envie de croire Will, sans qu'il ne puisse expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il voyait dans son regard que l'homme n'était pas fou, ou peut-être, plus simplement et plus lâchement, parce qu'il voulait croire que les plus gros problèmes auxquels se frottait Durban ces temps-ci pouvaient être expliqués et résolus par les informations de Will.

Will posa sa tasse sur le bureau de Kingsley. Il toussa un moment, mit du temps avant d'être à nouveau en état de parler, puis, quand ce fut fait, son visage s'assombrit.

\- Je vais commencer par mon histoire, si vous voulez bien me permettre… Vous comprendrez comment j'en suis arrivé à connaître les Rapaces Nocturnes.

Sans attendre le consentement de ses interlocuteurs, Will se mit à parler.

\- Ma femme était une née-Moldue. Lorsque la guerre s'est déclenchée, lorsqu'il a fallu qu'elle vienne au Ministère pour se faire recenser, nous avons décidé de quitter le pays, discrètement, avec nos deux filles. Je revenais souvent sur le territoire, pour savoir ce qui se passait, pour prendre des nouvelles de mes amis… Ce genre de choses. Je les ai vus changer de camp, ou se faire tuer, et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Comme beaucoup, j'ai cru en Harry Potter. J'ai eu raison. Je n'étais pas à Poudlard pour la bataille finale, mais j'ai aidé, à ma façon… Chaque fois que je revenais, que j'arrivais dans un village rempli de Détraqueurs, j'essayais de les faire fuir, du mieux que je pouvais… J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, à ma petite échelle, en faisant en sorte de protéger ma famille en même temps. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, je le sais.

Il toussa, but un peu d'eau dans le verre que Durban avait fait apparaître.

\- Et puis, la guerre s'est terminée. Je suis rentré au pays, et j'ai voulu retourner chez moi. Chez moi, il y avait déjà des gens…, murmura Will. Ma maison avait été annexée. Par des hommes que je ne connaissais pas. Ils ont commencé à me dire que je pouvais les remercier d'avoir été là, qu'ils avaient pu protéger mes biens, et que je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose en échange, pour eux… J'ai refusé, et les ai chassés de chez moi, avec l'aide de ma femme. Et je me suis dit que c'était fini. Pour moi, c'était des Rafleurs, ou des profiteurs, rien de plus. J'ai eu tort… J'ai voulu reconstruire ma vie, j'ai recommencé à vivre chez moi, presque normalement, avec ma femme et mes filles.

Will baissa les yeux, les posant sur ses mains crispées et translucides, qui se raccrochaient difficilement à son pantalon en toile, troué.

\- Deux semaines plus tard, je suis rentré chez moi, et… C'était fini.

Sa voix se brisa, pourtant, il réussit à poursuivre son récit.

\- Ma femme et mes filles… Mortes. Avec un tatouage.

Du coup de l'œil, Will vit Durban se redresser. Il savait très bien pourquoi. L'homme, dans tous les rapports qu'il avait pu lire sur les Rapaces Nocturnes, sans qu'il ne sache que c'en était, avait dû remarquer la présence systématique de tatouages sur les victimes des Rapaces Nocturnes.

\- Il y avait des chiffres. Les douze, treize et quatorze. Et, à côté, un petit mot, qui m'informait que je n'aurais jamais dû cracher sur l'aide des Rapaces Nocturnes. J'étais… anéanti. Littéralement. J'ai passé des jours et des jours à me noyer dans l'alcool, à hurler ma douleur. Et puis, je me suis ressaisi. Parce que je ne voulais pas mourir avant que les personnes ayant fait ça à ma famille soit punies.

Il redressa la tête. Dans ses yeux, une lueur déterminée brillait. La férocité qu'on y lisait n'inspirait rien de bon à Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui se demanda, une nouvelle fois, si l'homme en face de lui avait toute sa tête. Mais Durban était là pour le protéger, si cela était nécessaire, et lui-même possédait d'excellents réflexes. À eux deux, ils pourraient maîtriser Will, si jamais il devenait intenable.

\- Alors j'ai fait mes recherches, reprit Will d'une voix sourde. Ça n'a pas été facile parce que peu de sorciers voulaient me donner les informations que je demandais, je vous assure que j'ai eu du mal à obtenir des réponses, mais j'ai fini par en savoir plus sur les Rapaces Nocturnes. Ils ont commencé à exister durant la guerre. Leur organisation, originellement, était loin d'être aussi pourrie qu'elle l'est aujourd'hui. Ils voulaient aider les nés-Moldus à se cacher. Alors ils les aidaient. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils ont compris qu'ils pouvaient tirer profit de la situation, et au lieu d'être des philanthropes, ils sont devenus maîtres chanteurs… Ils demandaient de l'argent contre leur aide, ils obligeaient les nés-Moldus à agir illégalement pour eux… Et c'est comme ça que les véritables Rapaces Nocturnes sont nés. Ils étaient dans l'ombre des Mangemorts, bien plus discrets qu'eux, et en réalité, eux n'en ont rien à faire du statut de sang. Ils voulaient simplement de l'argent. Ou d'autres services… Ils se sont énormément développés…

Will ferma les yeux un instant, fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait rien noté, toutes les informations qu'il avait trouvées sur les Rapaces Nocturnes étaient enfouies dans sa tête. Il avait eu si peur que ses notes soient dérobées qu'il avait préféré ne rien écrire.

\- Détournement de fonds, importation de produits et créatures interdites sur le territoire anglais pour les revendre ensuite… Toutes les petites et grosses magouilles sont orchestrées par les Rapaces Nocturnes. Toutes. C'est difficile de remonter jusqu'à eux, mais c'est possible. Voilà ce que sont les Rapaces Nocturnes. Ceux qui officient, ceux qui rendent ce monde un peu plus sombre, sans que personne ne le sache. C'est toujours eux. Ils savent comment tirer le pire de chacun. Et certains d'entre eux font partie des Rapaces Nocturnes parce qu'ils le veulent, pas parce qu'ils ont été menacés.

Will se tut, attendant la réaction de Kingsley Shacklebolt et Durban, persuadé qu'ils seraient convaincus par son discours. Si le Ministre de la Magie semblait prêt à le croire, Durban, lui, paraissait sceptique.

\- Et qui est à leur tête ?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit sèchement Will.

La colère d'avouer son ignorance était palpable. Il serra les poings, et les posa sur le bureau de Kingsley.

\- Mais je veux le savoir, dit-il d'une voix déterminée. Je veux le savoir, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de vous.

Durban fronça les sourcils. La tournure de la conversation lui plaisait de moins en moins.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Laissez-moi gérer les cas des Rapaces Nocturnes. Ça vous fera une charge en moins… et ça en fera une en moins à gérer pour votre cher Harry Potter. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna Will en remarquant le regard échangé entre Kingsley et Durban.

Non, Will ne se trompait pas. Harry Potter était sollicité sur tous les fronts, alors qu'il n'était qu'humain, et qu'il avait besoin de se reposer. Mais tous les sorciers voulaient que le sorcier le plus connu de sa génération les aide.

Durban grimaça. Kingsley le regarda. Ils pensaient la même chose. Cette opportunité n'était pas des plus alléchantes, mais alors que les fondations de la société sorcière étaient branlantes, se délester d'une charge était une opportunité qui ne pouvait pas être écartée sans aucune réflexion préalable.

\- Vous voulez arrêter les membres de cette organisation ? demanda lentement Durban.

\- Oui, répondit Will.

\- Comment ? enchaîna Kingsley.

Will prit une grande inspiration.

\- Donnez-moi carte blanche.

…

Le silence était palpable dans la pièce. Durban et Kingsley mesuraient les sous-entendus de la demande Will. « Carte blanche » pouvait vouloir tout dire. Et c'était bien ça qui les effrayait.

\- Développez, finit par dire Kingsley.

\- Je monte ma propre organisation. Je choisis qui en fait partie, et vous ne pouvez rien dire. Ces personnes doivent être aussi discrètes que les Rapaces Nocturnes, si ce n'est plus, et donc inconnues du monde des sorciers. Une organisation secrète, qui s'occupe des Rapaces Nocturnes. Je m'occupe du recrutement, des missions, des formalités. Vous avez juste à m'en donner l'autorisation, et dès demain, je commence à la monter. Vous aurez alors un problème en moins à gérer.

\- Jusqu'à quand ? voulut savoir Durban.

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de Rapaces Nocturnes. Jusqu'à ce que leur chef soit arrêté, explicita Will, comme si c'était logique.

Durban secoua la tête, peu convaincu. Et en même temps, cela pourrait être une solution temporaire.

Kingsley soupira.

\- Vous pensez que cela sera long ?

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Agir dans le dos des sorciers n'était pas une attitude qu'il pouvait réellement se permettre, après ce qui s'était passé dans le monde sorcier ces dernières années. Cela dit, il fallait parfois faire des choix peu faciles, pour le bien de la communauté.

\- Non, assura Will. Avec les moyens nécessaires, je suis certain que cela peut se régler en quelques mois. Deux ans, tout au plus.

\- Est-ce que vous en êtes certain ? demanda Kingsley.

\- Nous ne sommes jamais certains de rien, monsieur le Ministre, vous le savez aussi bien que moi, répliqua Will.

Kingsley se renfonça dans son fauteuil. L'idée qu'une organisation pourrait gérer un problème sans que cela ne crée une crise dans la communauté n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et puis, ça ne serait que temporaire, c'est ce qu'affirmait Will. Ensuite, l'organisation qu'il aurait créée serait dissoute, et personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Kingsley et Durban échangèrent un dernier regard. Ils partageaient le même sentiment. Ils étaient mal à l'aise à l'idée de créer une organisation qui serait hors de leur contrôle. Mais si celle-ci pouvait régler un problème efficacement, sans inquiéter la population, ils ne pouvaient pas le refuser. Surtout qu'ils étaient tellement débordés, et qu'il y avait déjà tant à faire…

Durban inclina légèrement la tête, indiquant ainsi à Kingsley qu'il n'était pas contre cette idée, mais que c'était à lui de lancer la procédure.

\- Très bien, soupira Kingsley. Comment lançons-nous la création de cette organisation ?

Non, Kingsley n'était pas à l'aise avec cette idée. Mais toutes les décisions n'étaient pas faciles à prendre, il le savait, en tant que Ministre. Et peut-être que bien ressortirait de cette organisation.

Peut-être.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Mais non ! Je ne vous avais pas oubliés ! Seulement, ce chapitre était bel et bien perdu, donc je l'ai réécrit. Et hier, je n'ai pas réalisé qu'on était samedi, et donc que le chapitre devait être relu, ce qui fait que je l'ai fait ce soir, en rentrant... Et en étant claquée. Du coup, ça a pris un peu de temps, même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à revoir, finalement. Enfin._

 _Comme je suis à côté de la plaque, je vais faire vite. Pour répondre à la review anonyme de **naoem** , oui, effectivement, on peut voir ça comme ça, quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore, avec moi en tout cas ^^' ! Sinon, tant mieux que le personnage te plaise, même s'il ne doit pas être facile de se faire une opinion avec aussi peu de lignes :)..._

 _Sur ce, la semaine prochaine, ce sera un chapitre mettant en avant les enfants Potter allant à une soirée officielle. Et, franchement, vous ne voudriez pas les avoir pour gosses, ces trois-là, ils étaient carrément intenables avant Poudlard. Non pas que ça se soit vraiment arrangé avec le temps, cela dit..._


	7. Bonus 7 : Les enfants Potter de sortie

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment prend place avant _Invisible._ C'est sous-entendu dans le chapitre 21, lorsque James (oui, c'est lui, même si ce n'est pas clairement écrit) dit "Et de toute façon, on ne sait pas se tenir, à un mariage" En fait, il parle de mariage, mais ça vaut pour toutes les sorties... Et en voici trois, qui sont dans un ordre chronologique. Et on comprend pourquoi les parents ne veulent plus les sortir !

* * *

 **Les enfants Potter à une sortie officielle.**

\- Rappelle-moi, une fois encore, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a emmené les enfants…, murmura Ginny entre ses dents à Harry.

Son mari secoua la tête, dépassé par les événements et par ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

\- J'avais espéré que ça se passerait bien, aujourd'hui…

Pourtant, rien ne se passait bien. Du moins, pas pour les époux Potter. Le reste de la salle était plutôt amusé.

\- Et si, la prochaine fois, on les laissait à la maison ? proposa Ginny.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Lily me fait toujours ses petits yeux désespérés, je n'arrive pas à lui dire non…

Ginny soupira, avant d'acquiescer. Elle savait très bien, oui. Lily savait manipuler son père pour qu'il cède à ses désirs.

\- Et si on leur disait qu'ils passeraient une meilleure soirée avec une baby-sitter ? suggéra Ginny

\- La dernière est partie en s'arrachant les cheveux, lui rappela Harry.

Ils hochèrent la tête en chœur. Sale souvenir. Que la maison tienne encore debout était un miracle, les enfants avaient tout fait pour la détruire, dans leur quête désespérée d'exaspérer la baby-sitter jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque, et parte en claquant la porte.

\- Et si on les faisait tout simplement adopter ? hasarda Harry.

\- Et si on allait les calmer avant qu'ils ne fassent une réelle grosse bêtise ? souffla la mère de famille.

Harry donna son accord, et traversa la foule.

Le deux mai deux mille quinze, leurs enfants, qui étaient comme chaque année conviés avec leurs parents pour la fête célébrant la fin de la guerre, avaient décidé de monter une petite pièce de théâtre pour mimer la bataille entre un dragon (joué par Albus), une sorcière très douée (Lily adorait ce rôle) et un géant féroce (James savait vraiment bien faire peur). Cela plaisait beaucoup à leur public, mais leurs parents savaient que cela pouvait rapidement tourner au drame. Avant que l'un ou l'autre réussisse à cracher du feu par un acte de magie incontrôlée, ou à blesser son frère ou sa sœur, ou à faire apparaître une pierre pour la lancer sur les deux autres, leurs parents arrivèrent à leurs côtés et les récupérèrent, les arrachant à leur public de sorciers amusés de voir les enfants Potter faisant leur spectacle.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'on arrive à les épuiser avant de les amener à une soirée, murmura Ginny.

Son mari soupira, avant de donner son accord. Et encore, pour une fois, ils étaient calmes. Ils n'avaient pas subtilisé un balai à quelqu'un pour ensuite montrer à quel point ils étaient doués dans les airs.

\- Et dire que Lily les prend pour exemple…, dit sur le même ton Harry.

\- Encore combien d'années avant qu'ils ne partent de la maison ?

…

\- Vous ne devez vraiment pas vous ennuyer, avec des enfants comme eux ! Ils sont toujours plein de vie !

Ginny s'efforça de sourire poliment, même si cela lui coûtait un effort suprême. Heureusement, le sorcier s'éloigna rapidement, et elle put adopter l'air qu'elle préférait – un air sombre, un air qui montrait son désespoir quant à la situation qui lui échappait totalement.

Elle avait assuré à Harry qu'elle pourrait gérer la situation. Elle avait été naïve, elle le comprenait à présent. Elle n'aurait jamais dû croire qu'elle pouvait gérer ses trois enfants lorsqu'il n'y avait pas un balai pour les occuper. Mais le mal était fait. Alors qu'elle avait été invitée à un repas officiel, où Harry n'avait pas pu venir, et où les enfants étaient cordialement priés de se joindre à la partie, Ginny se disait que, vraiment, ses trois enfants étaient intenables, et que ce n'était pas des enfants et adolescents sortables. Elle se disait ça avec une telle conviction qu'elle était intimement convaincue que toute personne dans son entourage proche saurait ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'en observant son froncement de sourcils.

Elle regarda James qui faisait disparaître les verres de la table des enfants d'un coup de baguette, malgré l'interdiction formelle qu'il avait de s'en servir. Depuis le temps, il avait malheureusement compris qu'il pouvait contourner la loi lorsqu'il faisait usage de la magie dans un lieu rempli de sorciers. Albus, lui, était en train d'effrayer trois enfants de l'âge de Lily, en leur racontant des histoires que Ginny n'était pas certaine de vouloir connaître. Surtout qu'en les connaissant, elle devrait aussi demander à son fils où lui les avait apprises. Lily, elle, était occupée à pleurer devant la table des desserts, pour en obtenir des supplémentaires.

Ginny porta sa coupe à ses lèvres, et soupira.

La prochaine fois, Harry irait seul avec les enfants à un dîner. Et tant pis pour lui s'il s'arrachait les cheveux avant la fin de la journée.

…

\- Non, Al… James… Lily ! s'exclama Harry en se tournant tour à tour vers ses enfants.

Promis, juré, la prochaine fois, il ne dirait pas à Ginny que s'occuper des enfants était facile. Plus jamais il ne mettrait en doute sa parle lorsqu'elle lui avouerait que les enfants étaient intenables lorsqu'ils les sortaient.

Il attrapa James par le bras de sa main gauche, Albus de sa main droite et, Lily, prête à s'échapper, fut rattrapée par ses deux frères qui ne comptaient pas la laisser s'enfuir alors qu'eux-mêmes ne pouvaient pas déambuler dans la pièce.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous comptez faire ? murmura Harry, las.

Les trois enfants levèrent vers lui des airs angéliques.

\- Bah… On comptait amuser les invités ! répondit Albus.

Harry serra les dents, et invoqua le calme pour ne pas quitter les lieux de la réception. Les enfants seraient peut-être plus gérables s'il les ramenait à la maison.

\- De quelle façon ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Albus et James échangèrent un regard gêné, confirmant les pires craintes de Harry. De toute évidence, ils avaient prévu de faire cela de façon spectaculaire. Et, surtout, d'une telle façon qui leur aurait valu une punition. Leur regard tacite semblait vouloir dire qu'ils ne vendraient jamais la mèche.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily, qui était encore un peu trop jeune pour comprendre la règle d'or du silence, pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry, qui avait donc encore une alliée prête à dénoncer les deux autres – plus pour longtemps, il en avait conscience. Une fois qu'elle serait à Poudlard, Lily ne ferait rien d'autre que défendre ses frères. Mais en attendant…

\- On pensait lâcher une trompette…, murmura Lily.

Harry manqua s'étrangler et relâcher ses fils. Une trompette, c'était ni plus, ni moins que le nouvel artifice de George. De son véritable nom Musikarisque, l'artifice avait la forme d'une trompette, d'où le nom que lui donnait Lily. Le gag avait la désagréable habitude de se mettre à crier des chansons du siècle précédent lorsqu'on le déclenchait. Et une fois qu'il était lancé, l'artifice se promenait de lui-même pour ne pas être attrapé, ou tout simplement localisé, ce qui rendait le reste de la soirée très désagréable.

Harry, scandalisé, regarda ses trois enfants.

C'était définitivement la dernière fois qu'ils sortaient. C'était fini. Plus jamais les enfants ne viendraient à une sortie officielle.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonsoir ! J'avoue tout, j'ai un peu oublié le jour qu'on était... Puis j'ai fait d'autres choses, et du coup... Bon, voilà. Mais on est toujours dimanche ! C'est ce qui compte, voilà. Pour en revenir à ce bonus, il était sympa à écrire, même s'il n'a rien de transcendant, à bien y réfléchir. Mais bon, les petites pestes Potter sont toujours capables du pire, là, on ne voit que la partie visible de l'iceberg !_

 _Sinon, sinon, ai-je autre chose à vous dire... La semaine prochaine, nous irons voir Astrid lors d'une mission au sein des Invisibles. Beaucoup l'avaient demandé ; cette scène aurait dû être intégrée à un chapitre, mais elle ne cadrait pas avec la dynamique de ce chapitre, donc elle a seulement été survolée. Breeeeef. Voilà. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous êtes toujours contents d'avoir des petits bonus comme celui-là ! Et on se retrouve dimanche prochain pour un nouveau bonus :)_


	8. Bonus 8 : L'anneau d'Andvaranaut

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment est l'une des missions d'Astrid en tant qu'Invisible. Il est mentionné dans le chapitre 14, et aurait dû être intégré à celui-ci ; au final, je ne l'ai pas mis parce qu'il rallongeait beaucoup le chapitre, et n'avait pas un intérêt immense, pour le développement de l'histoire. En fait, il était trop descriptif pour les moments de vie que je postais dans ce chapitre. Il rejoint aussi la demande d'un certain nombre d'entre vous, qui souhaitiez un bonus mettant en scène Astrid chez les Invisibles.

* * *

 **L'anneau d'Andvaranaut**

J'aurais pu laisser tomber au moment où j'avais compris que j'étais suivie. C'était certain, j'avais encore le choix, à ce moment-là. Mais en réalité, je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à agir ainsi. J'étais une Invisible, et les Invisibles n'abandonnaient jamais.

Au mieux, ils mouraient.

Mais nous n'abandonnions pas, et je n'allais pas être la première à le faire.

Cela dit, lorsque le troisième coup m'atteignit à la tête, et m'ôta toute envie de me défendre, je dus reconnaître que j'aurais souhaité mourir un peu plus rapidement.

…

 _Quelques heures plus tôt. Le_ O'Kelpy's Pub. _Irlande._

La porte que je poussai grinça tristement. Elle aurait bien besoin d'être huilée, mais ce n'était typiquement pas quelque chose que je devais faire, ou même proposer, si je souhaitais éviter d'éveiller les soupçons. J'entrais à présent dans un pub où la propreté était synonyme de méfiance, et le bon état des lieux était plus suspect que normal. Je me retins de grincer les dents, tout en sachant que Camille se serait fait un plaisir de me traiter de princesse une nouvelle fois en connaissant les pensées qui m'enfumaient le cerveau.

Je rajustai ma capuche qui dissimulait mes cheveux bruns. Habituellement blonde, je m'étais résignée à teindre ma chevelure pour plus de discrétion lors de cette affaire. Le sujet était délicat, les conséquences terribles.

L'anneau Andvaranaut est un objet apparenté de façon plus ou moins lointaine à la Pierre Philosophale. Engendreur d'or, beaucoup de sorciers le voulaient… et, malheureusement, beaucoup de Moldus aussi. L'anneau avait été volé à son premier propriétaire et, celui-ci, pour se venger, avait lancé une malédiction. Malédiction que les sorciers pouvaient contrer, cela allait de soi. Malédiction qui tuait les Moldus, parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende, et que personne ne mourrait réellement en possédant l'anneau. Foutaises. Cet anneau était une véritable bombe à retardement, nous le savions, et c'est pour cela que nous étions tous soulagés que l'anneau soit perdu, et donc inoffensif.

Jusqu'au mois dernier, en tout cas.

Nous avions appris qu'il avait été retrouvé par hasard, et c'était un hasard tout aussi grand qui avait voulu que nous apprenions qu'il était en la possession des Rapaces Nocturnes. Ceux-là, de toute façon, dès qu'il y avait un coup foireux à faire, ils y étaient mêlés. Détournement de fonds à Gringotts était un exemple comme un autre – c'était aussi l'exemple de mes parents – et finalement, lancer dans la nature un objet capable d'apporter malheur et destruction n'était qu'une petite part de leur monstruosité.

Je commandai une boisson locale au tavernier, sachant que c'était encore le meilleur moyen de m'attirer sa sympathie, et d'éviter qu'il ne me dénonce à quiconque s'inquièterait de voir une femme aussi distinguée que moi traîner dans un tel lieu. J'essayais toujours de perdre mes manières, de mettre de côté mes anciennes habitudes, mais ce n'était pas facile. J'avais été bien élevée, par Merlin. Je me tenais droite, je n'aimais pas plonger mes mains dans la saleté, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch. J'étais comme ça, et ça plaisait. Sauf que chez les Invisibles, une telle attitude n'avait aucune valeur, et discréditait plus qu'elle n'attirait la sympathie. Dans une mission sous couverture, comme aujourd'hui, elle pouvait même me faire prendre.

Je vidai d'un trait ma boisson.

\- Une autre ? proposa le serveur en louchant sur ma poitrine.

Je serrai les dents. Je ne savais pas qui confectionnait les accessoires des Invisibles, mais il fallait vraiment que j'exige de lui qu'il arrête de me donner des vêtements une taille trop petite. La dernière fois, ça avait failli tourner à la bagarre générale, parce que la longueur de ma jupe était vraiment trop indécente, et que moi, je devais passer au milieu d'une rue remplie d'hommes, tous plus saouls les uns que les autres, et tous rejetés par les cibles repérées au cours de leur soirée. Aujourd'hui, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'expliquer les bonnes manières au serveur.

\- Avec plaisir, lui dis-je donc avec un sourire resplendissant, et légèrement menaçant.

Juste pour qu'il sache que je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire. Quoi que je ne voyais pas bien ce que j'aurais pu faire pour lui qu'il regrette d'avoir simplement fait traîner ses yeux. Ce n'était pas le pire que j'avais déjà subi.

Je laissai traîner mon regard autour de moi, cherchant à voir si le suspect était bien là.

Attablé à un meuble bancal, il dînait tranquillement. Je le regardai rapidement, analysai ce que je voyais en le comparant à ce que je savais du suspect. Même taille, même corpulence, même âge, même manières. C'était bien lui. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'arrêter… et, surtout, ne pas me faire remarquer avant.

Je reportai mon attention sur le serveur, qui glissait justement la consommation demandée devant moi, en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il.

Je faillis l'envoyer paître. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire la conversation, je détestais devoir parler aux personnes que je rencontrais lors des missions, surtout lorsque c'était des hommes. C'était ce qui m'avait valu un second surnom – celui de sainte-nitouche. Surnom donné par Camille, au cas où cela ne soit pas évident. Plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus je me demandais comment ce type pouvait encore être en vie. Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun Invisible n'avait encore décidé d'en finir avec lui ?

Bon, certainement parce qu'il était doué. Je ne pouvais pas lui retirer ça – mais je refusais qu'il sache que j'aie pu simplement émettre cette pensée. Sa tête gonflerait, si jamais il apprenait que je lui faisais des compliments. Ou peut-être qu'elle gonflerait assez pour exploser…

Cette idée me fit sourire, ce qui encouragea le serveur, en face de moi, à croire que je répondais à la positive.

\- Oh ! Non, m'empressai-je de le corriger. Enfin, peut-être. Mes amis ne sont pas très fiables…

Mensonge, mensonge, et encore mensonge. J'étais devenue une véritable professionnelle du mensonge, à force. J'avais commencé fort, cela dit. J'avais tout de même fait croire à ma propre mort, ce n'était pas rien.

\- Je connais ça, soupira le type en sortant un torchon crasseux de sous le comptoir, avant d'essuyer les gouttes d'eau sur le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

S'il essuyait tous les verres avec ce haillon, je n'étais pas certaine de porter encore un seul verre à mes lèvres. Pourtant, ne pas boire aurait paru suspect. De mauvaise grâce, je levai mon verre, et trempai mes lèvres dans le nouveau breuvage.

\- Pas grand monde, ce soir, par rapport à d'habitude, hein ? dit-il laconiquement.

Comme si je pouvais bien le savoir. C'était la première fois que je venais.

Je vérifiai. Effectivement, nous n'étions que cinq dans le pub. L'homme que je surveillais était toujours là. Il était seul, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. La transaction ne devait pas avoir lieu ici. Elle devait se faire en-dehors, dans un pub Moldu. Il devait simplement être venu ici pour se restaurer de façon sorcière avant de se débarrasser de l'anneau. Sauf qu'il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le donner au Moldu, je m'en faisais la promesse.

Je me glaçai soudainement.

Le pub était quasiment vide. Je ne pouvais me permettre de surveiller l'homme de façon trop voyante. Il me repèrerait bien trop facilement, et alors, le mois de travail que je venais de fournir n'aurait servi à rien. Acculer un Rapace Nocturne était une tactique stupide. Je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir si jamais il se méfiait. Encore moins si jamais il me repérait…

Sans le savoir, le serveur, en discutant avec moi, m'offrait la possibilité de renforcer ma couverture. De plus, chacun de ses mouvements me permettrait de savoir ce que faisaient les clients. Ce qui voulait dire que par le biais du serveur, je pourrais savoir ce que faisait mon suspect…

Le serveur se détourna à cet instant pour ranger un verre. Je tirai négligemment sur mon tee-shirt, renforçant le décolleté. S'il fallait passer par-là pour avoir une bonne couverture, j'étais prête à le faire.

Et ça fonctionna. Mieux que je ne l'aurais cru, à vrai dire. Je pus passer toute la soirée, à attendre que l'homme ait terminé de manger et boire, sans donner l'impression d'être là pour autre chose que pour boire et passer le temps. Je riais fort aux blagues du serveur, comme si j'étais saoule. J'avais depuis longtemps arrêté de boire, et j'avais déjà réglé toutes mes consommations, de sorte à pouvoir m'envoler à l'instant où le ferait le Rapace Nocturne. J'écoutais avec un intérêt parfaitement feint ce que me disait l'homme de l'autre côté du bar. Bref, j'étais tranquille pour les prochaines minutes. Selon ce que j'avais pu comprendre et glaner comme informations, la transaction devrait avoir lieu dans moins d'une heure. Le Rapace Nocturne ne devrait donc plus tarder à quitter sa table pour se diriger vers le pub Moldu, à deux villages d'ici, pour y retrouver le Moldu qui allait lancer l'anneau d'Andvaranaut dans la nature.

Enfin, sauf que ça ne se produirait pas, parce que j'allais les arrêter avant. Ça, j'en étais certaine.

Du coin de l'œil, je repérai du mouvement du côté de mon Rapace Nocturne. Je gloussai à la nouvelle plaisanterie du serveur. Mon bras dérapa à ce moment sur le comptoir, m'arrachant un nouveau rire.

\- Oups… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer…

Je n'étais pas la seule à paraître ivre, dans ce pub. La différence, cela dit, c'est que j'étais – normalement – la seule à feindre l'ivresse.

Je crois que le serveur était prêt à me retenir. Mais il n'en fit rien, parce qu'à cet instant, le Rapace Nocturne arriva près de lui, l'air bourru, pour le payer. Ma capuche était toujours vissée sur ma tête, et je serrai un peu plus le lacet qui l'empêchait de glisser, avant de me diriger lentement vers la sortie, en slalomant, et en me retenant aux piliers qui se trouvaient sur mon chemin. La porte grinça à nouveau, mais je tentai d'en faire abstraction.

En retrouvant l'air glacial de cette nuit d'octobre, je réalisai alors à quel point l'air avait été étouffant, âcre, déplaisant, à l'intérieur du pub. J'avais réussi à l'oublier, en discutant avec le serveur, mais l'air qui me brûlait à présent les poumons me fit comprendre qu'il avait été plus que temps, pour moi, de retrouver un air sain.

Définitivement, j'étais une princesse…

Sans prendre le temps de m'arrêter sur cette constatation, je m'éloignai vivement de l'entrée du pub, pestant contre la boue qui laissait visibles mes empreintes. Heureusement, avec le nombre de personnes qui passaient dans cette rue, mes marques de pas n'étaient pas plus visibles que les autres, mais c'était tout de même un inconvénient dont j'aurais souhaité me passer.

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder dessus, cela dit. La porte du pub s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant sortir le Rapace Nocturne. Il regarda autour de lui, et parut marquer un temps d'hésitation. Je me mordis la lèvre, me maudissant pour ma stupidité. Il était sorti moins de deux minutes après moi. Il devait se demander ce qui m'était arrivée. Après tout, j'étais ivre, certainement pas en état de transplaner… Pourtant, je n'étais plus dans son champ de vision. Cela dit, les Rapaces Nocturnes n'étaient pas philanthropes. J'imagine que ne pas me voir le surprit une seconde, mais une fois la surprise passée, il haussa les épaules et se mit à avancer dans la rue. Il avait une mission à accomplir, et allait la faire.

Tout comme moi.

Je le laissai prendre de l'avance, avant de me mettre à sa poursuite, en rasant les murs. Je me fis aussi discrète que possible. J'étais plutôt douée, à présent, pour cela, c'était certain. La filature, ce n'était peut-être pas inné, mais j'avais su développer ce don.

Je suivis le Rapace, le cœur battant à tout rompre, tout en tentant de le ralentir. Je n'avais aucune envie de me faire surprendre parce que j'étais trop nerveuse. Ça aussi, j'avais su apprendre à le faire. À présent, je savais me calmer quand la situation l'exigeait.

Je me demandai quand est-ce qu'il allait transplaner. Après tout, le chemin était long jusqu'au village où il avait rendez-vous. Le plan initial était d'attendre qu'il ait rencontré le Moldu qui devait récupérer l'anneau, puis subtiliser l'anneau au moment de la transaction. Seulement, ce plan ne me convenait plus. Le Moldu ne pourrait jamais être poursuivi, et puis, on s'en moquait. Il ne comprenait rien à l'affaire, et les Invisibles n'avaient rien à faire de son envie de bercer dans l'illégalité. Ce que nous voulions, c'était le Rapace Nocturne.

Et j'allais l'avoir… avant qu'il n'ait atteint le village.

J'avais repéré les lieux avant de venir. Si je passais par la prochaine rue à gauche, et courais un peu, je pourrais faire un crochet et arriver en face du Rapace Nocturne. C'est ce que j'allais faire.

Il fallut que j'accélère le pas pour réussir à le doubler, mais ce n'était pas un problème. J'avais pris les conseils de Darren à la lettre, lorsqu'il m'avait conseillé de m'entretenir physiquement, et de développer mes compétences physiques. Aussi, le dépasser n'était pas difficile.

Ce qui l'était, en revanche, c'était de le faire alors que j'étais suivie.

Un frisson glacé glissa le long de mon épine dorsale. À l'instant où j'avais tourné dans la rue, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas seule. Je me déplaçais comme une ombre, silencieuse, discrète. Derrière moi, quelqu'un déployait des trésors d'ingéniosité pour en faire de même. Et cela voulait dire que quelqu'un était sur ma piste. Je déglutis. J'étais dans un sacré pétrin, si ma théorie s'avérait vraie. Il existait toujours la possibilité que quelqu'un soit derrière moi parce qu'il était en train de rejoindre sa maison, mais étonnamment, mon instinct me soufflait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution.

J'étais suivie. Mais j'avais une mission à mener à bien, et je n'allais pas l'abandonner. J'avais envie de croire que la personne qui me suivait était une personne du bar. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai, mais le besoin d'y croire était plus fort que tout. Si jamais je me laissais envahir par la panique, et que j'acceptais l'éventualité qu'un Rapace Nocturne était sur mes traces, j'étais dans un pétrin innommable. Avoir un Rapace Nocturne en face de moi, et un derrière moi, était une situation des plus désagréables, et je n'avais pas envie de l'envisager. Prenons les problèmes lorsqu'ils se présentaient. Pour le moment, je n'avais qu'un Rapace Nocturne à gérer.

J'en aurais bientôt deux, j'en avais conscience.

J'avais encore le temps de transplaner, et de m'échapper de la zone de conflits… mais ma mission passait avant tout, et je ne pouvais pas me dire que j'allais abandonner. Je ne voulais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je devais simplement récupérer l'anneau, et arrêter le Rapace Nocturne, rien de plus. Je pouvais le faire. J'allais le faire.

Oh, Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'avais tort, j'en avais conscience.

J'accélérai le pas, me disant que j'allais bientôt arriver devant le Rapace Nocturne que je devais arrêter. Celui derrière moi, en revanche, n'avança pas plus vite. L'espoir revint. S'il n'accélérait pas, et n'essayait pas de m'arrêter, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas un Rapace Nocturne.

Le bout de mon détour était dans mon champ de vision. Dans quelques secondes, je serais prête à procéder à l'arrestation.

Je débouchai dans la rue principale, à nouveau, face au Rapace Nocturne.

Rectification.

Face aux Rapaces Nocturnes.

C'est là que je compris que j'étais fichue. Et que la mort était proche.

Je m'arrêtai net. Celui que je filais depuis un mois ricana, et fit un pas en avant.

\- Quand on veut faire croire qu'on est saoule, ma jolie, on évite d'attacher solidement un nœud, sans aucune hésitation, la main sûre et pas tremblante…

Je m'insultai immédiatement d'une dizaine de façons. Quelle idiote.

\- Les Invisibles sont tous stupides, Riley, tu le sais, pourtant, rit celui que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Les Rapaces aussi, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Fierté mal placée. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment.

\- Peut-être, cracha Riley en s'avançant. Mais on est stupides en bande, nous.

J'allais lui faire remarquer que deux personnes, c'était plutôt un duo qu'une bande mais, à cet instant, une baguette s'enfonça dans mon dos.

Bon. Un trio, ça pouvait commencer à être une bande, aussi.

J'étais foutue.

Surtout lorsque je vis le quatrième Rapace qui sortit de derrière une poubelle. Il se jeta sur moi à l'instant où j'allais agir pour essayer de m'en sortir – c'était le moment où la fuite était envisageable, après tout. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de fuir. Il m'immobilisa d'une clef au bras, et celui qui avait sa baguette dans mon dos se saisit de mon autre bras. Ils serrèrent fortement, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Les brûlures n'étaient pas agréables, et ce n'était que le début.

Riley s'approcha. Il me toisa de bas en haut, et je redressai le menton, dans un élan de fierté. Il grimaça, moqueur.

\- C'est qu'elles sont mignonnes, les Invisibles, maintenant… On pourrait s'amuser un peu, si seulement on n'avait pas pour principe de ne pas fricoter avec l'ennemi.

C'était une réaction très stupide, j'étais totalement d'accord. Mais lui cracher au visage me fit tout de même du bien.

Le coup de poing que je reçus en réponse à ma provocation, en revanche, ne me fit aucun bien, je devais bien le reconnaître.

Riley s'essuya le visage, l'air sombre, tandis que le Rapace Nocturne qui m'avait frappée – et bien frappé, du sang coulait déjà de la plaie, m'empêchant de voir de l'œil gauche – se lançait un sortilège pour atténuer la douleur qu'il devait certainement ressentir au poing.

\- C'est mal, petite, de frapper ceux qui vont te faire subir une petite séance de torture. Ça les énerve et, après, ils se sentent obligés de frapper encore plus fort… voire de tuer. Ce serait dommage, non ?

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur donner des armes pour m'abattre, et répondre à leurs provocations serait une arme.

On resserra les prises sur mes bras. Je grimaçai à nouveau, et me tordit sous l'effet conjugué des deux prises.

\- Tu as mal ? Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que nous allons te faire, me promit Riley.

Bon. J'étais dans une sale posture, c'était certain. Mais je n'avais aucunement envie de me laisser tuer sans protester un peu. Je savais que ça allait me faire mal, que mes bras allaient me faire regretter ce geste, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion. Riley était trop proche de moi.

Je levais vivement la jambe gauche, et la détendit.

De base, j'avais visé sous la ceinture, mais l'estomac, c'était pas mal aussi. Ça faisait plutôt mal.

Je savais de quoi je parlais parce que celui qui m'avait déjà frappée à la tête me balança le poing dans l'estomac juste après que j'aie osé toucher à Riley. Je suffoquai sous la douleur – Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il prenait comme vitamines pour frapper aussi fort ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à Riley pour se remettre du coup que je lui avais donné. Quand ce fut fait, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

J'étais foutue, je le compris à son regard. Je lui rendis son regard noir.

Je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

Je tentai tant bien que mal de me débattre, et de me libérer de la prise des deux Rapaces Nocturnes. Mais rien à faire.

J'aurais pu laisser tomber au moment où j'avais compris que j'étais suivie. C'était certain, j'avais encore le choix, à ce moment-là. Mais en réalité, je n'aurais jamais pu me résoudre à agir ainsi. J'étais une Invisible, et les Invisibles n'abandonnaient jamais.

Au mieux, ils mouraient.

Mais nous n'abandonnions pas, et je n'allais pas être la première à le faire.

Cela dit, lorsque le troisième coup m'atteignit à la tête, et m'ôta toute envie de me défendre, je dus reconnaître que j'aurais souhaité mourir un peu plus rapidement.

Le quatrième coup m'atteignit à l'estomac. Derrière, on resserra mes bras, les tordant un peu plus.

Je ne retins pas le cri de douleur lorsque le cinquième coup fut porté. Je n'avais plus la possibilité de me défendre. J'étais trop sonnée.

C'est le constat que je fis avant le sixième coup. Celui-ci, il m'emporta dans l'inconscient.

…

J'ouvris des yeux hésitants.

Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Je refermai donc aussitôt les paupières, et analysai la situation.

Mon corps entier était endolori. J'avais mal au crâne, aux bras, aux épaules, et aux jambes. Étonnamment, mon estomac me faisait aussi extrêmement souffrir.

Conclusion : j'étais toujours en vie. Ce que je ne m'expliquais pas. Comment était-ce seulement possible ? Je n'avais rien fait pour ça. Les Rapaces Nocturnes étaient énervés contre moi, clairement. Pourtant, j'étais encore en vie.

Ou peut-être qu'il m'avait torturée une première fois et, qu'à présent, ils me laissaient le temps de récupérer, avant de lancer une nouvelle salve de tortures. Ça leur ressemblait.

La porte s'ouvrit.

Je gardai les yeux clos. Je ne voulais pas leur donner l'occasion de savoir que j'étais consciente. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

C'est ce moment que mon estomac choisit pour me brûler intensément. La douleur était insupportable. Inhumaine. J'avais déjà beaucoup subi, de toute ma vie. J'avais déjà eu la mâchoire fracturée, par Merlin ! Mais en cet instant, j'aurais presque voulu que ma mâchoire soit à nouveau fracturée. Ce n'était rien, en comparaison à cette douleur. Et je ne trouvai qu'un moyen de l'expier.

Je me redressai vivement sur le lit où j'étais installée, me mit en boule, et hurlai, les larmes jaillissant de mes yeux, sous l'effet de la douleur. J'avais oublié qui j'étais, où j'étais – ce que je ne savais de toute façon pas. J'avais même oublié que quelqu'un était entré, jusqu'à ce que le lit s'affaisse un peu.

\- Astrid…, murmura la voix de Darren.

Darren. Darren était là. Je n'étais donc plus avec les Rapaces Nocturnes, mais avec les Invisibles. Comment cela se faisait-il ? C'était incompréhensible.

La douleur mit du temps à refluer. Lorsqu'enfin elle partit, je m'accordai quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, et me composer un visage neutre. J'étais donc avec les Invisibles. J'avais mal de partout. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'était les coups de poing. Entre les coups reçus et mon réveil, que s'était-il passé ?

C'était ce que je demandai à Darren.

Son visage était sombre. Plus que d'habitude, alors qu'il était une personne extrêmement sérieuse, naturellement. Je pris peur de le voir aussi grave.

Il se leva de mon lit, et fouilla dans une de ses poches. Il ressortit un objet de sa poche droite. Je compris que c'était pour moi, et tendis la main. Il y déposa un anneau. Celui d'Andvaranaut.

Bouche bée, je n'arrivai pas à détacher mon regard de l'anneau. Bordel, que s'était-il passé ?

\- Ils m'ont demandé de te raconter, bougonna Darren. J'sais pas si je suis le mieux placé. Mais bon… T'as été repérée. Tu pouvais pas savoir. C'était vraiment bien mené, comme affaire. T'as rien à te reprocher, c'est comme ça, on s'est tous déjà fait avoir. Bref. T'as été repérée. Ils t'ont attrapée, et tabassée. Mais c'est pas tout…

Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir entendre la suite. Le ton grinçant, bougon et pressé d'en finir de Darren n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Ta douleur, là, à l'abdomen… Ils t'ont gardé deux jours, Astrid. Ils t'ont opérée. Et ensuite, ils t'ont déposée pas loin de chez Will, avec l'anneau sur toi.

Opérée… La nausée m'envahit. Darren dut le sentir. Il matérialisa un seau, et je vidai mes tripes, réveillant par la même occasion la douleur de mon estomac. Sauf que je commençais à comprendre que ce n'était pas réellement mon estomac qui me faisait souffrir…

Accrochée au seau, je vis le tatouage inscrit sur ma peau. Le chiffre cent trente-neuf. Super. J'étais marquée par les Rapaces Nocturnes, à présent.

Je redressai la tête, et accrochai mon reflet dans la vitre. Je me dégoûtai moi-même. J'étais pâle à faire peur.

\- Quelle opération ? murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire. Je le sentais, au plus profond de moi. Je savais que quelque chose était différent.

\- Ils ont fait ça à la façon Moldue, commença Darren.

\- Je m'en fous.

Lui aussi, apparemment, se moquait que je l'interrompe.

\- Mais un sorcier s'est assuré que la chirurgie ne puisse pas être défaite…

\- Quelle opération, Darren ?

\- Ce qui fait que ça ne peut pas être réparé, et…

\- Va te faire foutre, Darren, je ne suis pas conne, je sais ce que ça veut dire ! Dis-moi quelle est cette putain d'opération ! m'écriai-je, hystérique.

Darren m'en voudrait un moment de lui avoir parlé sur ce ton, mais je m'en moquais. Réellement.

\- Ligature des trompes.

Stérile.

Les Rapaces Nocturnes m'avaient stérilisée.

Ils m'avaient pris mes parents des années plus tôt.

Et aujourd'hui, ils me prenaient ma féminité.

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir.

Mon organisme était gelé, j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement.

Stérile.

Le mot tournait en boucle dans ma tête, j'étais incapable de réfléchir à autre chose. Darren me parlait toujours, j'en étais certaine, mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais être en colère, je voulais agir, pas être figée comme en cet instant. Je voulais réagir, crier ma rage, pas rester sans rien faire. Mais je ne savais pas comment me réveiller…

Je crois que je restai une heure sans bouger. Darren avait fini de me parler, évidemment. Il attendait simplement que je réagisse, mais je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir le faire. Pourtant, je devais bien me relever de cette épreuve. Je ne pouvais pas rester là, sans bouger.

Ce fut la nouvelle crise de douleur qui me força à agir. La douleur me plia en deux, une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi ? soufflai-je difficilement.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je souffrais autant. Une opération était douloureuse, c'était certain, mais là, c'était différent. Ce n'était pas le contrecoup de l'opération. C'était plus subtil, plus vicieux.

\- Le sorcier a empoisonné l'opération, murmura Darren. Outre le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas être défaite, une petite piqûre de rappel viendra régulièrement. Tu sais, comme tu es une Invisible, tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfants. Alors, dans un sens, la ligature des trompes n'était pas nécessaire. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont rajouté ce poison. Comme ça, à chaque fois que tu oublieras cette opération, la douleur viendra te le rappeler.

Je hochai la tête.

Les Rapaces Nocturnes savaient y faire, en matière de blessures…

J'inspirai profondément.

Je n'étais plus figée. C'était terminé. À présent, j'étais en colère. Littéralement, et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter tant que je n'aurai pas arrêté autant de Rapaces Nocturnes que je le pouvais. J'allais me venger, en démantelant cette organisation, ou en mourant en essayant.

Et j'allais aussi évacuer ma colère.

Je baissai les yeux sur le seau que je tenais toujours. Je raffermis ma prise dessus et, sans crier garde, je le lançai contre la fenêtre. Je regardai ensuite autour de moi. Il y avait de nombreux objets à briser. Difficilement, je sortis de mon lit.

\- Je vais tout casser, prévins-je Darren.

Il haussa les épaules. Le connaissant, il se moquait allégrement de ce que je pourrais faire. Tant mieux. Il commença à s'éloigner.

\- Les objets en verre, ça fait plus de bien, quand on les brise, me dit-il simplement avant de sortir.

Très bien. J'allais en créer quelques uns. Et puis, une fois que toute ma colère serait évacuée, j'irai demander une nouvelle affaire à Will.

Invisible un jour, Invisible toujours. Je n'allais pas m'arrêter à cause d'une seule mauvaise affaire. J'allais faire en sorte que pour cette mauvaise affaire, dix bonnes en résulteraient.

À chaque objet que je brisais, j'imaginais le Rapace Nocturne que j'arrêterais lors de ma prochaine affaire.

Et ça me faisait presque du bien.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Entre le fait que j'aie des soucis à me souvenir des différents jours de la semaine, et que la box n'a pas arrêté de tomber en rade aujourd'hui, autant vous dire que cela tient presque du miracle que je puisse poster à temps ! Enfin, mes soucis, vous vous en fichez, je m'en doute un petit peu ;)._

 _Ah, on peut ne pas apprécier Astrid, suite à son intégration aux Invisibles, mais il est certain que cette mission était extrêmement difficile pour elle... Bref._

 _Petite réponse à **guest** , de la semaine précédente : C'est certain que la génétique joue en défaveur des enfants Potter ;)... Personnellement, je crois que je n'aurais pas pris de risques dans un tel cas, et je n'aurais pas eu d'enfants, ah ah !_

 _La semaine prochaine, le bonus nous amènera dans la cuisine de Chuck, et mettra en scène deux Gryffondor et deux Serdaigle. Mais lesquels, et pourquoi ? Réponse : dimanche prochain ;) Bonne semaine, et à la semaine prochaine !_


	9. Bonus 9 : S et G en conseil

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment a lieu juste après la mort d'Astrid. Comme celui de la semaine précédente, il aurait dû être intégré dans le chapitre où Astrid et James se racontent leurs dernières années, mais comme James n'apparaissait pas immédiatement dedans, je ne le trouvais pas à sa place. Le voilà, à présent !

* * *

 **Serdaigle et Gryffondor en conseil.**

Chuck Barrow ferma les yeux, et se massa les tempes. La main douce de Mélina Wilson lui pressa l'épaule, mais même ce geste réconfortant ne parvint pas à lui remonter le moral. Il était vidé, et il n'était pas le seul. Ils l'étaient tous, dans cette pièce.

\- Murray, c'est ton meilleur ami, soupira Chuck. Tu dois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui, c'est obligé !

La pression de la main de Mélina se fit plus forte. Une autre main secourable, celle d'Emily Macmillan, vint déposer une tasse de thé devant Chuck, qui s'y accrocha immédiatement, avant de lever les yeux vers Murray McGonagall, enfoncé dans une chaise, l'air anéanti.

\- Je…, commença-t-il, avant de se taire.

C'était la seule chose qu'il faisait, depuis une semaine. Ouvrir la bouche. La refermer avant d'avoir pu dire le moindre mot. Depuis l'enterrement, il ne faisait rien d'autre, et tous savaient pourquoi. Il avait cru qu'une fois l'office passée, James redeviendrait le même. Il s'était certainement dit que James reviendrait vers lui, qu'il rirait à nouveau. Mais James n'était pas redevenu le même. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses lettres, n'avait rien planifié, semblait avoir oublié que la Coupe du monde de Quidditch était pour bientôt.

\- Ce que Murray n'arrive pas à dire, c'est que ce James là, ce n'est pas notre ami, dit finalement Emily en se laissant retomber sur une chaise. J'ai l'habitude du James qui a une idée toutes les secondes, celui qui n'hésite pas à faire des blagues pour amuser tout le monde… et énerve tout le monde, aussi ! Mais ce James… Celui qui ne dit pas un mot, qui passe sa journée assis dans une cuisine ? Non, ce n'est pas James. C'est une pâle copie de James, et c'est uniquement de la faute de votre…

D'un même mouvement, Mélina et Chuck dardèrent des yeux noirs sur Emily, qui ne termina pas sa phrase, rendue muette par la colère des deux Serdaigle.

\- Que tu n'apprécies pas Astrid est une chose, mais ne parle pas d'elle ainsi, gronda Mélina.

Mélina avait craqué, le jour de l'enterrement. Tout le monde l'avait vu pleurer, tous l'avaient entendue sangloter sur l'épaule de James et, depuis, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas pu se remettre de la situation. Elle avait toujours les yeux rougis, comme si les larmes venaient juste d'arrêter de ruisseler, et elle reniflait toujours, comme si son nez coulait encore.

\- Que je ne l'appréciais pas, ne put s'empêcher de corriger Emily, passant du présent au passé. Et je ne dis pas ça méchamment. C'est la vérité, murmura-t-elle sombrement. Je n'aimais pas Astrid. Mais de là à souhaiter sa mort ? Je ne suis pas Liam Pierce. Je ne blesse pas ceux que je n'aime pas. Et là, si je suis en colère contre Astrid, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sortait avec James. C'est parce que sa mort aura éteint la petite étincelle de vie de James. Et ça, il faut dire ce qui est, c'était le pire qu'elle pouvait lui faire.

Un silence s'abattit dans la cuisine. Ils étaient installés chez Chuck, son père et sa belle-mère étant au travail, tandis que les filles étaient inscrites à des activités d'été, et ne reviendraient pas avant le soir.

\- Murray, tu dois aller le voir, reprit Emily en se retournant vers celui qui avait partagé sa maison à Poudlard les sept années précédentes. C'est ton meilleur ami, même s'il est légèrement différent, en ce moment. Mais c'est sur toi qu'il doit pouvoir compter, comme tu devrais pouvoir compter sur lui si la situation était inversée. Merlin, toute sa famille s'inquiète !

Murray la fixa avec de grands yeux, comme s'il était incapable de comprendre ce que lui disait Emily. Si elle s'était exprimée dans une langue étrangère, il était probable que l'expression de Murray aurait été la même.

\- Je ne comprends pas que ça lui fasse un tel choc, soupira Mélina. Je veux dire, bien sûr, Astrid est morte. Mais on dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à passer au-delà de la nouvelle. Comme s'il était figé dans le temps… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Moi, je peux le comprendre, murmura Chuck.

Un frisson le traversa lorsqu'il songea à ce que serait son état d'esprit si jamais son père passait le pas de la porte pour lui annoncer la mort de Lola. La douleur, à cette simple idée, était fulgurante, brûlante, insupportable. Il ferma les yeux pour chasser les larmes que cette simple éventualité faisait monter jusqu'à ses paupières, et accepta la pression toujours plus importante de la main de Mélina. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il les baissa légèrement, pour apercevoir la main de Mélina. Ses jointures étaient blanches. En fait, Mélina était blanche. Vraiment pâle. Elle ne devait pas faire attention à elle, depuis l'annonce de la mort d'Astrid. Tous parlaient de James, mais il n'était pas le seul à se laisser aller.

\- Admettons, soupira Emily, peu sensible aux états d'âme de Chuck.

Elle se retourna vers Murray, ses traits se tordant de désapprobation.

\- Vive le meilleur ami, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle pianota un moment sur la table. Elle n'aimait pas Astrid Smith, ça, tout le monde le savait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus se réjouir de sa mort. C'était inhumain comme comportement, et même si la plupart des membres de la famille de James ne l'appréciaient pas, parce qu'elle était hautaine et agaçante, elle voulait être là pour les soutenir. Seulement, elle savait qu'elle serait un soutien pour tout le monde… sauf pour James. Elle ne pouvait pas aller consoler son ex petit-ami de la mort de sa petite amie. L'intention était louable, certes, mais les conséquences de son déplacement seraient lourdes. Elle n'était absolument pas dans la bonne position pour agir ainsi.

Elle aurait voulu envoyer Murray. Il connaissait James depuis toujours, ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, et ils riaient des mêmes blagues – des mêmes mauvaises blagues, devrait-elle préciser. Oui, Murray aurait dû être la personne idéale pour aller réconforter James. Sauf que parce qu'il connaissait par cœur James, il en était incapable. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec ce nouveau James, ce James qui n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Elle ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Personne ne savait comment réagir. C'était trop étrange de voir James dans un tel état. James déprimé, ce n'était pas le James que Murray connaissait.

Renonçant donc à trouver du soutien pour James dans ce meilleur ami, Emily se tourna vers Mélina. La Serdaigle l'avait surprise, c'était certain. Elle n'avait pas une vie aussi parfaite qu'on aurait pu le croire, et Emily avait compris que cette façade de « je vais bien » avait été parfaitement polie avec les années. Mélina avait trompé toute l'école en affirmant qu'elle se sentait en forme, quand, en réalité, elle n'allait pas bien. Et c'était ce qui prouvait qu'elle était forte. Seulement, cette façade l'empêcherait certainement de se dévoiler entièrement devant James, et donc, elle ne le pousserait pas à se confier. Au contraire, James pourrait peut-être décider qu'il ferait mieux de garder pour lui ses émotions, plutôt que d'accabler Mélina avec celles-ci. Mais James ne pouvait pas garder ses émotions. Il n'était pas comme ça, et ce n'était de toute façon pas recommandable dans son état.

Il restait donc Chuck… Chuck qui était le meilleur ami d'Astrid. Il la connaissait par cœur, mais ne savait rien de James. Ou presque rien. Lui aussi avait donc perdu une personne dont il était proche, et ce depuis des années. Il ressentait la même chose que James. Et il avait besoin d'en parler, lui aussi.

\- Tu devrais y aller, dit Emily, en pointant un doigt vindicatif sur Chuck.

Lequel leva un sourcil interrogateur en comprenant qu'Emily était sérieuse.

\- Est-ce que je dois réellement te rappeler que je suis chez moi, dans cette maison ?

Emily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je croyais que les Serdaigle avaient l'esprit plus vif…

\- On l'a, mais on a du mal à suivre les idées loufoques des Gryffondor, qui les expriment sans tous les mots nécessaires à leur compréhension, répliqua Chuck.

\- Belle répartie, se moqua Emily. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu devrais aller voir James. Vous êtes tous les deux affectés par la mort d'Astrid, presque au même point. Prends le relai des jumeaux. Les pauvres ne savent plus quoi inventer pour secouer James. Toi, tu sauras, parce que tu as certainement besoin de la même chose que James. Alors, va le voir. Discute avec lui, donne-lui des raisons de parler, de se confier. Et James ira mieux, et toi aussi…

Blessé, Chuck baissa les yeux. Lui aussi allait mal, c'était certain, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'Emily Macmillan le voie aussi facilement, et le proclame à toute la pièce avec une telle nonchalance.

L'ancienne Gryffondor soupira.

\- Sois l'ami de James. Sois cet ami que nous ne sommes pas capables d'être…, murmura-t-elle en désignant Murray puis elle-même. Il en a besoin, et toi aussi.

Chuck souffla.

Bien sûr que James en avait besoin. Lui aussi avait besoin d'un ami avec qui partager la perte d'Astrid. Mais il ne savait pas si cela serait bénéfique pour eux deux.

En même temps, à l'heure actuelle, soit il tentait de passer du temps avec James, soit il le laissait déprimer, seul, dans sa cuisine.

\- OK, murmura finalement Chuck. Je vais faire ça. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ça va changer grand-chose. Mélina, tu veux venir avec moi ?

La gorge nouée, sa camarade refusa en secouant la tête.

\- Vous pouvez rester, leur dit Chuck en se levant. Mes demi-sœurs seront certainement surprises, mais elles s'adaptent toujours aux nouvelles situations… Dites-leur quand même que vous êtes mes amis, si vous ne voulez pas qu'elles appellent la police. Normalement, elles se rappellent de Mélina.

Tout en disant cela, Chuck se leva et lança un sortilège d'attraction sur sa veste, afin de ne pas avoir à aller la chercher jusque dans sa chambre.

\- Tu vas y aller maintenant ? s'étonna Emily.

Chuck haussa les épaules en enfilant sa veste.

\- Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il faut bien commencer à le sortir de son état à un moment donné. Autant que ce soit le plus tôt possible…

Et, sans demander son reste, il abandonna la cuisine de son père, non sans y jeter un dernier coup d'œil songeur.

\- Eh bien, moi qui croyais que seuls les Gryffondor fonçaient tête baissée, ricana Emily.

Mélina lui lança un regard plein de sens, comme exaspérée par le manque de discernement de la Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'as pas compris ?

\- Compris quoi ?

\- Il fuit. Tout, dans cette cuisine, lui rappelle Astrid. Elle est venue ici des années durant. Il la voit assise en face de lui, il la voit se servir dans le frigo… Bien sûr qu'il va vite voir James. C'est normal. Astrid n'était jamais allée chez James. Il ne peut pas l'imaginer dans la maison des Potter.

Emily ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Murray redressa la tête.

\- Je suis nul, en tant que meilleur ami, soupira-t-il.

Emily lui adressa un sourire désolé, à l'instar de Mélina. Cette dernière se leva, et se plaça derrière Murray, entourant ses épaules de ses bras pour le réconforter.

\- C'est la vie, qui est nulle, Murray. Pas toi. Ne t'en fais pas. On va s'en remettre. Et James aussi.

Ses paroles pleines d'enthousiasme arrachèrent un faible sourire à ses compagnons du jour. Mélina était contente d'avoir réussi à leur remonter le moral avec ces simples mots.

Seulement, elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre de leur véracité.

Elle doutait sincèrement qu'ils réussiraient à s'en remettre. C'était, en tout cas, très mal parti.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Je me demande vraiment si je ne vais pas finir par rater la journée de publication, ah ah ! Bref. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous dire sur ce chapitre (je suis complètement à la ramasse, comme vous pouvez le constater. Je crains un peu)_

 _Il est un peu déprimant, ce chapitre, en y repensant. Bon. Soyez rassurés, la semaine prochaine, ça sera bien plus gai ! On verra Astrid travaillant pour la première fois avec James. Rien que ça, oui, oui !_

 _Sinon, merci pour vos reviews, pour mettre cette ff en favoris ou en follow. Et pour ceux qui suivent aussi_ Éclair et Vif _, on se retrouve mardi. Sinon, à la semaine prochaine !_


	10. Bonus 10 : Travailler avec JSP

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce passage a été demandé à de nombreuses reprises, c'est donc plus sur demande que je le fais (parce que si j'avais une vague idée de ce qui s'est passé durant ce travail, j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi plus que cela à ce qui est arrivé ^^)

* * *

 **Travailler avec James Sirius Potter.**

Je n'étais pas certaine d'être contente de ce travail. Enfin, le sujet était intéressant, c'était certain. Non, ce qui me gênait plus, c'étaient les personnes avec lesquelles je devais partager le travail. Roxanne et Fred étaient le genre d'élèves qui, bien qu'étant à Serdaigle, ne travaillaient pas de façon conventionnelle. Ils préféraient travailler en pleine nuit plutôt que de jour, et déjà, ça, c'était problématique. Mais il fallait ajouter à cette difficulté leur cousin, James Sirius Potter.

Je lui avais à peine parlé de toute ma scolarité, et cela faisait déjà cinq ans que j'étais à Poudlard. Mais, à sa décharge, il était toujours entouré de dizaines de personnes – cousins, amis… Alors, forcément, il n'y avait pas de raison que je lui parle – je n'étais ni de sa famille, ni une amie. Pour autant, je n'avais pas confiance. Je n'aimais pas travailler avec des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Fred et Roxanne, en revanche, ne m'avaient pas laissé le choix. Ils avaient avancé l'argument qu'en travaillant ensemble, je pourrais les surveiller, et donc m'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas en retard aux entraînements de Quidditch. Vu que le Quidditch était une chose très importante pour moi, je m'étais rendue à leur argument. À présent, je commençais un peu à le regretter.

Un peu beaucoup, à vrai dire.

…

 _Premier jour de travail en groupe._

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu veux travailler toute seule, proposa Mélina.

Je soupirai.

\- Je ne vais pas faire ça ! C'est juste que…

Je me mordis la lèvre, incertaine de ce que je pourrais bien dire.

\- Que tu n'es pas certaine de savoir comment t'adresser à la branche Potter du groupe ? pouffa Mélina.

Je grommelai, agacée de la réflexion de Mélina. Et puis, je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Affolée, je me tournai vers elle, lâchant mes livres sur mon lit.

\- Il y a une manière spéciale de s'adresser à un Potter ? demandai-je d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

Mélina roula des yeux.

\- Non. Je plaisantais. J'oublie souvent que tu ne les connais pas…

\- Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie…, soufflai-je en reprenant mes livres.

Elle m'adressa un sourire désolé. Selon elle, ce n'était pas grave de ne pas connaître les Potter. Mais elle, au moins, elle savait pourquoi les gens se retournaient et chuchotaient sur le passage de James, Albus et Lily Potter ! Moi, je ne faisais que le deviner, à travers les quelques informations que je glanais en laissant traîner une oreille, de temps à autre.

Je rendis tout de même son sourire à ma camarade de dortoir, avant de me faire à l'idée qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller rejoindre mon groupe de travail.

\- Bon. Il est temps que j'y aille. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, et invoque Merlin pour que Potter soit du genre à travailler !

Mélina m'adressa un vague signe de la main, et je quittai le dortoir, le cœur battant. Je n'étais pas douée pour les relations humaines. Enfin, si. Je n'étais pas asociale. Mais je rougissais rapidement, je ne savais plus parler lorsque je ne connaissais pas la personne, j'étais incapable de la regarder directement… Bref, je perdais tous mes moyens. Et connaissant les jumeaux, ils allaient tout faire pour que je perde mes moyens en face de leur cousin – c'était un moyen comme un autre de se venger de mes entraînements de Quidditch qu'ils jugeaient trop ardus.

J'arrivai à la bibliothèque, notre lieu de rendez-vous, pile à l'heure, et me dirigeai vers la section de Métamorphose, trouvant Fred, Roxanne et James dans le rayonnage.

\- Pile à l'heure ! s'exclama joyeusement Fred en me voyant.

Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, aussitôt imité par sa sœur et son cousin. Je pris place à côté d'eux.

\- On fait comment, pour travailler ? demanda James à peine installé. On cherche chacun de son côté, puis on met tout en commun, ou…

Roxanne l'interrompit.

\- On ne fait pas ça à la façon des Gryffondor, James. Vous travaillez toujours au dernier moment, et sans aucune méthode…

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Les clichés, ce n'était pas joli, mais de ce que j'en savais, celui-ci était loin d'être faux. Mon excès de bonne humeur passa inaperçu, parce que James était en train de se récrier que non, c'était totalement erroné de croire cela des Gryffondor.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis, souffla Fred en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais nous, à Serdaigle, on fait autrement. On travaille méthodiquement. Ce qui veut dire que…

\- Je sais ce que veut dire méthodiquement, bougonna James.

Sérieusement, comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient encore se supporter, tous ? Pourtant, tout ce beau monde était toujours ensemble. Les cousins se disputaient toujours et, en même temps, ils semblaient incapables de ne pas être les uns avec les autres. C'était vraiment bizarre.

\- Et donc, comment est-ce que vous voulez travailler méthodiquement ? singea James en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot.

\- On n'y a pas encore réfléchi, répondit Roxanne, resplendissante.

Typique des jumeaux, ça. Ils sortaient les beaux mots, les belles phrases, mais n'appliquaient pas leurs principes. Je pris pour la première fois la parole.

\- Euh… On pourrait déjà se mettre d'accord sur les points à aborder.

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur moi, me faisant instantanément rougir. Le silence qui suivit fut un peu trop long à mon goût, et je n'arrivais vraiment pas à arrêter de rougir. C'était franchement désagréable.

\- Elle a raison, dit alors James en me quittant du regard.

C'est gentil, de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là…

\- Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre d'accord sur ces points-là ! dit Fred en arrêtant lui aussi de me regarder, pour chercher ses notes dans son sac. Non, James ne te donne pas cette peine, dit-il en voyant son cousin faire de même. Ce sera plus rapide si je les cherche moi…

Roxanne étouffa un ricanement, écopant d'un regard noir de la part de James. Moi, je fis comme Fred, et plongeai mes mains dans mon sac.

Au moins, comme ça, personne ne pouvait les voir trembler.

…

 _Troisième jour de travail en groupe._

\- Alors, comment ça se passe, avec les jumeaux et Potter ? demanda Chuck.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Eh bien, ça pourrait être pire. Même si je me demande ce qui pourrait être pire que de travailler avec quelqu'un qui ne s'adresse jamais directement à soi…, avouai-je songeusement.

Chuck me lança un regard surpris, et je rougis sans plus tarder, avant de lui donner un semblant d'explications.

\- C'est assez perturbant ! me plaignis-je. James ne me regarde jamais. Je ne plaisante pas. Il regarde toujours ses cousins, jamais moi, et lorsqu'il doit me parler, il le fait par le biais de Roxanne ou de Fred. Comme si je n'existais pas…

Chuck grimaça.

\- Ça ne doit pas être très agréable, en effet.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupirai-je. Oh, non, cache-moi ! soufflai-je.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Chuck, sans faire cas de ce que je lui demandais.

Ce qui fit que nous entrâmes presque en collision avec Stiles Stuart, Serpentard en même année que nous.

\- Stuart ! s'exclama Chuck, en me lançant un regard désolé. Quelle surprise de te voir !

Je savais que la phrase de Chuck avait une suite. Elle devait se terminer par quelque chose comme « Enfin, ça serait une surprise si ça n'était pas déjà la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'on te croisait à un endroit improbable du château »

\- Salut, vous deux ! s'exclama joyeusement le Serpentard. Astrid, reprit-il en me regardant. Je te cherchais, justement. Est-ce que tu aurais le temps de…

\- Discuter ? proposai-je. Non, vraiment pas, désolée. J'ai, euh… tu sais, ce devoir. En Métamorphose, précisai-je. Et… je suis déjà en retard sur l'heure de rendez-vous. Je dois y aller. Tout de suite. À plus tard !

J'adressai un signe de main aux deux garçons, et m'éloignai rapidement, sans trop m'en vouloir de causer ce chagrin chez Stiles. Il devait _vraiment_ arrêter d'essayer de me parler à chaque instant de la journée. Ça devenait légèrement lassant.

Je pris la direction de la bibliothèque. Je n'avais pas totalement menti, hein. Nous devions réellement travailler, aujourd'hui. Seulement, j'avais près de quarante minutes d'avance… Tant pis. Tout, plutôt que de croiser Stiles Stuart.

J'allai vers le rayonnage où nous devions nous retrouver, et tombai sur James, déjà installé. Tiens, je n'étais pas la seule à être en avance…

Sauf que, la différence, c'était que James n'était pas en avance pour travailler. Il était en avance pour… dormir ?

Le Gryffondor était allongé sur une table, la tête posée sur ses mains en coupe, les yeux fermés. J'aurais pu croire qu'il se reposait simplement, si je n'avais pas entendu un léger ronflement.

Bouche bée, je ne sus quoi faire. Le réveiller, pour lui éviter une humiliation dans la bibliothèque ? Ou le laisser dormir, quitte à ce que tout le château sache qu'il dormait à la bibliothèque, et ronflait, en plus de cela ? Je n'étais pas certaine de la marche à suivre.

Je l'observai un long moment. Il y a quelques jours de cela, j'ai entendu deux filles de sixième année, à Gryffondor, dire que James Potter avait une sacrée prestance.

Elles avaient peut-être raison, mais si je devais être honnête, en le voyant comme ça, je n'arrivais pas à lui trouver la moindre prestance. J'essayais, vraiment, de comprendre ce qu'elles pouvaient lui trouver, mais en réalité… je n'y arrivais pas.

Bon, d'accord, je disais ça parce qu'il ne m'adressait jamais la parole. En réalité, il était possible que James ait une certaine prestance, et que je l'aie déjà remarquée. Mais toute l'école l'avait remarquée, alors ça ne comptait pas. Je n'avais pas besoin de le dire, ou de justifier cette idée que je me faisais de lui. Il était certain que James avait de nombreuses qualités. J'avais pu en voir un grand nombre, en trois séances de travail avec lui.

Et avant qu'on me prenne pour une folle qui passait son temps à l'observer, je tiens à préciser que chacune de nos séances de travail avait duré une demi-journée. Ça laisse largement le temps de se faire une idée d'une personne. Et autant être honnête avec moi-même, voir en James Potter rien de plus que le garçon qui partage une table à la bibliothèque avec moi, de temps à autre, était de plus en plus difficile, pour ne pas dire impossible. J'étais incapable de le voir simplement comme un Gryffondor. J'avais envie qu'il me parle directement, qu'il arrête de s'adresser à ses cousins pour me transmettre une information. C'était viscéral, et un peu malsain – ou simplement la réaction d'une fille de tout juste seize ans, qui trouve un garçon à son goût.

\- Il dort ?

La voix de Roxanne me sortit de mes réflexions. Je sursautai.

\- Je crois, chuchotai-je.

\- Et tu ne l'as pas réveillé ? me demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Je rougis.

\- Non…

Elle me lança un regard songeur. Je crus qu'à cet instant, elle savait que je venais de penser à son cousin d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'on pouvait penser d'un camarade de devoir.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est le meilleur moment de le surprendre ! dit-elle dans un rire.

Je m'efforçai de rire avec elle, et la laissai réveiller son cousin avec fracas.

Quand est-ce qu'on aurait terminé notre travail de groupe, déjà ?

…

 _Sixième jour de travail en groupe._

\- Bon boulot, dit James en prenant le parchemin que je lui tendais, sans même lever les yeux vers moi.

\- Merci, dis-je faiblement.

Je tentai de faire abstraction du regard entendu que Roxanne posait sur moi.

Elle savait, je le sentais. Elle se doutait que lors de nos séances de travail, je ne faisais qu'observer son cousin. Merlin, non, tout sauf ça ! Si Roxanne commençait à se douter de quelque chose, j'étais fichue. Déjà que Chuck et Mélina avaient su me faire avouer que je trouvais James mignon, si Roxanne apprenait ça, je n'aurais plus jamais la paix. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle le sache. Je ne voulais surtout pas que Roxanne sache que je trouvais son cousin attirant, et que j'avais très envie qu'il s'adresse à moi directement.

Pathétique ?

Oui, merci, j'ai déjà pu me traiter de cet adjectif toute la soirée. Et celle d'avant aussi. J'étais fichue. Terriblement fichue. Aucune chance que je me sorte de ce bourbier.

Je trouvais attirant le seul garçon qui ne me regardait _jamais_. Comment est-ce que je pouvais être stupide comme ça ? Je veux dire, si au moins il se comportait plus gentiment que d'autres, s'il prenait le temps de discuter avec moi, mais… même pas ! Il était sympa, m'adressait un regard et un sourire quand nous nous retrouvions, puis un autre quand nous nous séparions, mais ça s'arrêtait là, et moi, j'arrivais à être toute impatiente de le revoir le lendemain.

Je crois que je peux être classée dans la même catégorie que les adolescentes de mon âge : je peux m'emballer pour un rien. Et là, typiquement, c'était le cas.

\- Euh…, commençai-je. Je… dois voir Chuck. Et Mélina.

\- Et moi, dit Roxanne en se levant à ma suite.

\- Non, protestai-je faiblement.

\- Si, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. On vous laisse ranger les livres ! dit-elle à Fred et James.

Je me rembrunis tandis que Roxanne m'emboîtait le pas.

\- Roxanne, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux venir ? soufflai-je.

\- Parce que tu vas parler de mon cousin, dit-elle tranquillement. Je me trompe ?

Je rougis.

\- Je ne me trompe pas, donc ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Astrid, c'est génial !

\- Ah ? Moi, je ne trouve pas ça génial, pestai-je en sortant de la bibliothèque. Il ne me parle jamais, ne me regarde jamais… Je trouve ça plutôt désespérant, en fait, grommelai-je.

J'enfonçai mes mains dans mes poches. Roxanne me suivit en soufflant.

\- Bah… C'est James, et c'est un garçon, dit-elle. Il est bizarre, c'est tout, m'expliqua-t-elle alors que je lui lançai un regard surpris. Mais il est plutôt sympa, sinon.

Je soupirai. Ça, je l'avais déjà bien remarqué. Parce que, oui, je travaillais avec lui, mais je faisais aussi attention à lui en dehors de nos séances de travail. Ce qui prouvait que j'étais atteinte. Et bizarre. Qui donc regarde son camarade de travail quand il n'est pas en train de travailler avec lui ? Rah, Merlin, si seulement ça pouvait être plus simple…

\- Qu'est-ce que Mélina et Chuck en pensent ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Eh bien… Ça les amuse, avouai-je.

Ça, c'était certain.

\- Mais sinon, ils ne sont pas d'une grande aide…

Roxanne souffla.

\- Ouais… En même temps, quand on ne connaît pas James, donner des conseils est difficile.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu sais, il fait partie de ma famille. Ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas normal, me dit-elle en guise d'explications.

Ah bah, c'était bien ma veine, tiens. Être attirée par un garçon pas normal.

Je baissai les yeux.

Je n'avais jamais demandé à être attirée par un garçon, moi ! Je voulais simplement une Coupe de Quidditch, et une vie simple. Pas d'un garçon. Ça devenait toujours compliqué, après.

Et puis, franchement, sortir avec James Potter, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait m'apporter ?

Beaucoup de choses, si j'écoutais Roxanne. Mais selon ce qu'elle me disait, pour que James me remarque, il aurait fallu que je sois beaucoup plus sûre de moi. Que je me mette plus en avant. Ce genre de choses.

Autant vous dire que je n'allais pas sortir avec James Potter avant un long moment.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Bonsoir ! Désolée pour l'heure tardive, mais c'est un peu la folie pour moi, depuis deux jours, mais je vais en parler un peu plus après._

 _Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir !_

 _Ensuite, je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, mais j'espère en avoir un pour dans deux semaines. Pour vous expliquer la petite histoire... Quand j'écris les bonus, j'en fais généralement plusieurs en un seul jet, ou, plutôt, j'en écris plusieurs d'un coup, et ensuite, je fais une pause en écrivant autre chose. J'alterne, quoi. Il s'avère que là, j'avais prévu d'écrire deux, trois bonus la semaine qui se termine ce soir. Mais j'ai tout bonnement oublié... Et étant en vacances dans ma ville natale, j'ai tout sauf le temps d'écrire. Bah oui, en 24h, j'ai fait plus de restau et (presque) bu plus de coups que je n'en ai fait ces deux derniers mois... J'ai du monde à voir, et du temps à rattraper ! Du coup, c'est mort, je n'arriverai jamais à écrire un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine. Pas avec le planning prévu, à l'heure actuelle._

 _Voilà ! Du coup, je vous dis à dans deux semaines, même si je ne sais pas encore sur quoi ça va tomber, hum ^^_


	11. Bonus 11 : Petit voyage en Toscane

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment a été demandé par beaucoup, et je ne pensais pas l'écrire de base, donc c'est plus une "commande" qu'une inspiration directe ;).

* * *

 **Petit voyage en Toscane.**

« Je ne pourrais pas. »

C'est ce que Camille se disait depuis la fin des Invisibles. Qu'il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait pas continuer, il ne pourrait pas retrouver une vie en dehors des Invisibles. Avant qu'il les rejoigne, lorsqu'il avait prévu de tuer ce loup-garou, il avait aussi planifié sa mort à la suite de cela. Il avait pensé à des dizaines de façons de mettre fin à ses jours suite à son meurtre. Il n'avait pas prévu d'en réchapper, et rejoindre les Invisibles n'était pas réellement une façon de survivre. C'était le moyen de repousser sa mort, jusqu'au moment où elle serait inévitable - et causée par une personne qu'il aurait tenté de vaincre.

Alors non, Camille n'avait pas prévu de continuer, peu importait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait menti à la sainte-nitouche en lui disant qu'il partait s'installer en Italie - elle aurait été capable de vouloir le suivre et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait faire. C'était toujours au mauvais moment qu'elle se décidait à éprouver de l'empathie pour lui.

Non, il n'avait pas prévu de survivre.

Et pourtant.

Pourtant, ses pas l'avaient conduit en Italie. Il avait décidé que c'était dans son pays natal qu'il devait se tuer. C'était le meilleur endroit. Là où sa femme et sa fille étaient mortes. C'était le meilleur hommage qu'il puisse leur faire.

Et puis, quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant que le petite princesse de Will s'était mise en travers de son chemin.

...

Il était arrivé en fin d'après-midi dans le village où devait encore se trouver son ancienne maison. Toute la journée, sur la route, les visages s'étaient fermés sur son passage, les murmures s'étaient élevés, et les doigts pointés sur lui avaient fait gronder sa colère. Son premier passage auprès d'un kiosque lui avait donné un élément de réponse. Les journaux italiens s'étaient eux aussi emparés de l'affaire « Invisibles ». En tant que ressortissant italien, Camille était une célébrité dans son pays, à présent. Et il s'en moquait totalement. L'unique chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était le retour de son épouse et de sa fille. C'était impossible.

Il était une célébrité.

Il n'allait pas jouir longtemps de ce statut.

À présent rendu dans le petit village où il avait vécu avant de rejoindre les Invisibles, Camille se félicita que la nuit soit en train de tomber. Moins de personnes le verraient, moins de questions se poseraient.

Quelques bicoques n'étaient plus les mêmes, certains façades avaient été ravalées, et Camille fut parfois surpris des changements opérés. Mais dans l'ensemble, le village était toujours le même, et il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la maison où il avait rêvé d'élever sa fille.

De la lumière s'en échappait, et son cœur se serra lourdement face à ce qu'il estimait être une injustice. Lui n'avait pas pu vivre heureux dans cette maison, mais d'autres étaient en train de le faire. D'autres que lui profitaient de leur vie, élevaient leurs enfants, s'aimaient passionnément, sans craindre l'attaque d'un loup-garou, ou d'un sorcier.

Dans l'ensemble, la maison était restée la même, et Camille en remercia les nouveaux propriétaires. Il n'aurait pas pu faire ce qu'il était venu faire si la maison avait été différente. Il aurait eu la sensation de trahir la mémoire de sa femme et de sa fille. Mais là, en face de la maison, il savait qu'il pouvait partir en paix.

Il glissa une main dans sa poche droite, et en sortit sa baguette, qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts, pensif. Non pas qu'il soit en train d'hésiter sur la marche à suivre. Il avait eu tout le temps de penser à comment il allait en finir.

Se suicider, finalement, n'était pas bien difficile. Camille devait reconnaître que c'était presque décevant. Il suffisait du bon sort, de la bonne potion, et hop ! vous n'existez plus sur Terre.

Les potions, toutefois, n'étaient pas ce qui attirait Camille. Il trouvait qu'elles étaient l'arme des faibles. Lui avait préféré opter pour un sortilège. Mais, là encore, toute la subtilité résidait dans le sort choisi. Un sort pour arrêter le cœur, par exemple, pouvait être défait et sauver la personne si seulement il était à temps. Camille ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Les sortilèges de magie noire étaient ceux qui lui inspiraient le plus confiance, finalement. Il devait simplement bien le lancer. La carotide était la zone la plus sûre.

Il éleva sa baguette, la pointant directement sur sa gorge. Il observa une dernière fois la maison où il avait imaginé une vie parfaite pour sa famille.

Et un énorme choc à l'arrière de son crâne lui causa une douleur fulgurante.

…

Camille se retourna vivement, sa baguette en main, prêt à attaquer, oubliant instantanément la blessure qui le lançait. Il quittait tout juste les Invisibles – ses réflexes étaient encore intacts, évidemment.

La personne qui lui faisait à présent face devait mesurer vingt centimètres de moins que lui. Sa robe pourpre était trop serrée sur sa poitrine et ses hanches, et elle tenait fermement un sac à main contre ses seins. La petite taille du sac ne laissait pas présager les nombreux objets qu'il contenait, mais Camille connaissait assez bien la propriétaire de l'accessoire pour se douter qu'il y avait plus d'objets qu'il n'y paraissait dans la besace. D'ailleurs, la violence du coup qu'il avait pu porter tendait à confirmer cette idée.

Les traits ridés et colériques de la personne qui était face à Camille le firent presque tressaillir.

\- Mama ? s'étonna-t-il dans sa langue natale.

\- Elle-même, sombre idiot ! lui répondit-on vertement.

Camille retint de justesse un ricanement dédaigneux. Sa belle-mère le portait toujours autant dans son cœur – ce qui était d'ailleurs réciproque, réalisa-t-il lorsqu'il se demanda sincèrement s'il avait la possibilité de fuir cette réunion de famille improvisée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

C'est qu'elle contrariait ses plans pour la soirée.

\- Je suis venue voir mon idiot de beau-fils ! cracha la vieille sorcière. Ce petit lâche qui a préféré fuir son deuil, et qui s'apprête à fuir sa vie !

Camille pâlit sous l'insulte.

\- Vous croyez que je suis lâche, même après toutes ces années ? Et puis, d'abord, comment saviez-vous que je viendrais ici ?

Personne n'était au courant avant ce matin qu'il était en réalité vivant. Sa belle-mère était âgée, elle n'aurait pas pu faire le trajet aussi rapidement, même en lisant les journaux à la première heure.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas futé, Camille. Je fais partie de votre famille. J'ai été la première avertie, lorsque les Invisibles sont tombés.

Camille soupira. Évidemment.

\- Très bien. Maintenant que vous savez que je suis en vie, et que vous avez pu m'insulter une dernière fois, que diriez-vous de me laisser tranquille avant que je ne me décide à vous en coller une ?

Il avait toujours essayé de garder une touche de politesse dans sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressait à sa belle-mère, et lorsque Ludmilla était près de lui. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucune raison de le faire.

\- Oh, non ! s'exclama sa belle-mère. Je refuse de vous laisser faire ça, Camille ! Vous n'allez pas vous tuer ! tempêta-t-elle. Ce serait bien trop facile. Vous n'allez pas mourir. Vous n'allez pas fuir la douleur, une fois encore.

Camille leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était vraiment exaspérante.

\- Écoutez, la vieille, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous voulez. J'ai pas prévu de continuer longtemps sur terre, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez me faire changer d'avis. Ce soir, je me tue. Un point c'est tout.

Elle recula d'un pas, le fusillant du regard.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche. Je l'avais dit à ma fille, je l'avais dit ! Ma petite poupée le savait, je l'avais prévenue que vous n'étiez qu'un lâche, incapable d'assumer vos sentiments, vos peurs, votre douleur. Je lui avais dit qu'à la moindre difficulté, vous tourneriez le dos à tout, et même à la vie. Je vois que j'avais raison.

Ses traits se tordirent de rage.

\- Heureusement qu'elle n'est plus là pour vous voir, termina-t-elle. C'est bien la première fois que je le dis, et que je le pense. Mais heureusement que Ludmilla n'est pas là pour voir quelle faible créature est son mari…

Oubliant l'âge de la personne en face de lui, Camille la saisit violemment par les épaules, serrant ses doigts autant qu'il le pouvait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la chair de sa belle-mère.

\- Je vous interdis de dire que…

\- Vous êtes un lâche ? Mais c'est exactement ce que vous êtes, Camille. Vous fuyez tout ce qui peut vous faire le moindre petit mal. Vous avez évité de faire votre deuil en rejoignant cette organisation, vous allez éviter de le faire aujourd'hui en vous tuant. Vous n'êtes qu'une petite chose, Camille.

Avec une force insoupçonnée, elle se dégagea de son emprise, et repositionna sa robe, afin qu'aucun pli ne soit plus visible.

\- C'est dommage, vous savez. Vous aviez quelques talents cachés, je m'en souviens bien. Mais mourez, puisque le cœur vous en dit. Je n'en ai rien à faire. J'avais promis à ma fille de veiller sur vous, un jour où l'on parlait de l'éphémère qu'est la vie. Mais je vois que vous n'avez pas envie d'être vivant. Alors… partez.

Elle lui lança un dernier regard noir, avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner dans la nuit noire.

Camille regarda sa robe pourpre s'évaporer dans le noir, avant de fermer les yeux et de se forcer à respirer calmement. Il remonta sa baguette vers sa gorge.

La vieille peau allait bientôt n'être qu'un souvenir, elle aussi.

Ou peut-être pas.

Sa main tremblait.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, sa volonté faiblit.

Parce que le visage de Ludmilla venait de remonter à la surface. Ainsi que celui de Maia, leur fille. Et Camille savait à quel point la perte d'un être cher était douloureuse – il savait ce que les autres pourraient ressentir face à sa perte. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça aux souvenirs de sa femme et de sa fille.

La douleur partirait, après sa mort, c'était certain. Mais ce ne serait pas rendre hommage à Ludmilla et Maia que de mourir, et donc de les laisser sombrer dans l'oubli. Elles ne méritaient pas cela. Elles méritaient qu'il soit encore là pour penser à elle, pour continuer à les faire vivre.

Il abaissa sa baguette.

Ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il mettrait fin à ses jours.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Comme on dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais ! Mes week-ends sont plus que remplis (c'est ça de faire un peu de compétition...), et mes semaines sont loin d'être vides ; j'ai écrit ce moment un peu au dernier moment, mais soyez rassurés, j'ai eu le temps d'en écrire d'autres ! Ce qui fait que, d'ors et déjà, je peux vous dire que la semaine prochaine, on retourne dans l'enfance de Chuck :)._

 _Je fais cette note d'auteur un peu rapidement, désolée, mais je suis partie à 7h ce matin, et je rentre à peine, donc vous comprendrez que je suis un peu fatiguée, et l'esprit ailleurs ; surtout que mes horaires ont changé au dernier moment, pour la semaine à venir, ce qui fait que je suis un peu dans le rush, et que je dois refaire mon planning, qui devait être light mais ne l'est finalement pas ^^. Et comme vous vous en moquez, je vais simplement vous dire : MERCI pour vos reviews, infiniment :). Je vais aussi vous souhaiter une bonne semaine (j'espère qu'elle est mieux organisée que la mienne...), et dire que j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite de ces bonus !_


	12. Bonus 12 : Mère à temps partiel

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment appartient à l'histoire de Chuck (j'ai failli mettre l'histoire avec un grand H, mais quand même, il n'est pas important à ce point, ce petit !). Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un l'ait demandé ? Je ne sais plus trop, à vrai dire. Bref. Il est donc à placer avant le début d'Invisible, dans l'enfance de Chuck.

* * *

 **Joueuse de Quidditch à temps plein… et mère à temps partiel.**

Ce que se retenait bien souvent de dire Heather Grimm, mais ce qu'elle pensait chaque jour qui se passait, c'était qu'elle avait été joueuse de Quidditch par choix, et mère contre son gré.

Charles était adorable, là n'était pas la question. Même lorsqu'il insistait pour qu'on l'appelle Chuck, et qu'il faisait des caprices, elle le trouvait mignon.

Mais elle ne ressentait rien de ce qui était communément appelé « l'instinct maternel ». Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever la nuit, elle n'avait pas envie de passer ses journées avec son fils. Lorsqu'elle voyait les étoiles dans les yeux de Ginny Potter, sa coéquipière, quand elle parlait de ses enfants, Heather avait simplement envie de lever les yeux au ciel – avant de se rappeler qu'elle-même avait un enfant, et ne pouvait donc pas se permettre cette réaction, du moins pas au sein de la société.

Mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être mère…

Comme ce matin, par exemple.

Elle était en retard, elle voulait simplement partir, et Wyatt n'arrêtait pas d'insister sur elle ne savait quelle visite médicale dont aurait besoin Charles, et dont elle se moquait éperdument. Il avait toujours géré ces visites, pourquoi est-ce que ce matin, il avait besoin d'elle ? D'ailleurs, elle le lui fit vertement remarquer.

\- Parce que, commença doucement Wyatt, j'ai une réunion avec d'autres Médicomages, et je ne peux pas me permettre de la rater. Je t'en ai parlé il y a un mois. Tu avais dit que tu demanderais à ce que l'entraînement soit décalé.

\- Je n'ai pas pu le faire ! répliqua Heather, exaspérée. Je ne peux pas chambouler l'emploi du temps de l'équipe comme ça !

Wyatt ferma brièvement les yeux, et Heather crut qu'elle allait s'en sortir facilement. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Charles, Wyatt lui lança une réflexion bien sentie. Une de celles qui auraient blessé n'importe quelle mère – et qui ne fit même pas tressaillir Heather.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu aimes cet enfant ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Heather le regarda sans ciller.

\- Parce que Ginny Potter réussit toujours à décaler les entraînements. Et ne me fais pas croire que c'est parce qu'elle est la femme de Harry Potter. Nous savons tous qu'elle ne profiterait jamais de son statut. Alors comment se peut-il que cette joueuse puisse demander à ce que les entraînements soient décalés, quand tu n'arrives pas à le faire ?

\- Je poserais la question à Ginny, répliqua Heather avec une ironie dégoulinante dans ses propos qui fit trembler Wyatt.

Pendant un instant, les deux époux se dévisagèrent. Et l'un comme l'autre se demanda à quel moment ils avaient commencé à instaurer cette distance entre eux deux. Certainement au moment où Heather était tombée enceinte, et qu'elle avait étonnamment accepté cette nouvelle – avant de la regretter amèrement, une fois qu'il était trop tard.

Ils ouvrirent la bouche en même temps. Les mots qui auraient pu sortir auraient certainement fait mal. Ils auraient été sciemment violents, pour espérer une réaction de l'autre. Mais ils ne furent pas prononcés, parce qu'un petit garçon entra dans la cuisine comme un Cognard, se cognant contre les jambes de sa mère avant de s'éloigner vivement d'elle pour plutôt se jeter dans celles de son père.

\- Pancakes ! Je veux des pancakes ce matin ! hurla le garçon en s'accrochant aux jambes de son père, qui ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire attendri.

L'arrivée de son fils l'avait détendu, immédiatement et irrémédiablement, alors qu'Heather était toujours tendue et énervée. Wyatt posa des yeux désolés sur elle. Il était sincèrement peiné de constater qu'elle n'était pas sensible aux yeux rieurs de son fils, à sa bonne humeur systématique.

Wyatt se pencha vers Chuck, et le prit dans ses bras, avant de le poser sur la table.

\- Je croyais que je n'avais pas le droit de m'asseoir sur la table, bouda le garçon, qui avait été puni trois jours auparavant pour cela.

\- Quand il n'y a rien dessus, tu as le droit, lui assura son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Chuck sourit largement, un sourire édenté – une première dent était tombée la veille. Wyatt se rappela alors qu'Heather ne le savait pas – ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler de Chuck, lorsqu'elle était rentrée de son entraînement avec les Harpies.

Heather était toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce, regardant sans réel sentiment la scène familiale qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Wyatt soupira, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et d'un geste, attira tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour faire des pancakes. Aussitôt que les ingrédients se mirent à préparer le petit-déjeuner de son fils, Chuck détourna le regard de son père, qu'il observait avec de grands yeux inquiets – les traits tirés de son père ne lui avait pas échappés.

\- Pars, souffla Wyatt à Heather.

Elle haussa un sourcil, étonnée de ce simple mot, lancé comme une bouteille à la mer – dans un élan de désespoir.

\- Je sais que tu as reçu une offre d'une équipe japonaise. Oui, je suis au courant, dit durement Wyatt. Je ne vais pas te faire de reproches pour ne pas me l'avoir dit. Simplement… Fais-le. Pars. Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir une quelconque attache à Chuck. Alors fais-le. Pars. Quitte le pays, quitte tout ce que tu as ici. De toute façon, ça n'a plus d'importance pour toi, pas vrai ?

Toujours porté par le désespoir, et l'espérance d'un dernier miracle, Wyatt crut qu'Heather allait démentir. Qu'elle allait regarder Chuck, et qu'elle verrait ce que Wyatt voyait à chaque fois. Que pour une fois, elle _verrait_ son fils. Pas un simple garçon qui vivait dans la même maison qu'elle, sinon la chair de sa chair. Il le crut vraiment. Pourtant, elle ne se tourna même pas vers Chuck. Pire ! Elle paraissait soulagée. Et cela fit plus mal à Wyatt que son indifférence quotidienne pour sa famille.

Elle était enchaînée à eux. Elle n'avait jamais voulu être avec eux.

\- J'ai déjà signé, confessa-t-elle-même.

Cette révélation fit profondément mal à Wyatt, qui n'arriva même pas à s'insurger de savoir qu'elle lui avait caché cela.

\- J'allais te le dire, assura-t-elle. Après en avoir parlé aux Harpies.

Évidemment. Le Quidditch avant tout.

\- Je prendrai de vos nouvelles, assura-t-elle.

\- Attends… Quand est-ce que tu pars ? voulut savoir Wyatt, étonné de sa rapidité à réagir.

Heather hésita un bref instant.

\- Demain.

Une nouvelle fois, la surprise empêcha Wyatt de réagir, laissant à Heather le temps de faire ses adieux.

Elle traversa rapidement la pièce, et lui pressa la main avant de l'embrasser furtivement, une dernière fois. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Chuck, qui abandonna à contrecœur l'observation de la préparation de la pâte à pancakes pour se tourner vers sa mère.

\- Oui ?

\- Je vais partir, bonhomme. Je vais m'en aller de cette maison. On ne se verra plus souvent.

Le petit garçon ouvrit de grands yeux. Rapidement, ceux-ci se remplirent de larmes.

\- Pourquoi ? balbutia-t-il.

\- C'est pour mon travail, répondit évasivement Heather. Mais de toute façon, tu es mieux avec papa, pas vrai ?

Le garçon serra les poings, et secoua la tête, même si, intérieurement, il en pensait tout le contraire. Il tenta de s'accrocher à Heather lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, mais sans ménagement, elle détacha ses petites mains qui se raccrochaient à sa tenue de Quidditch, et le laissa sangloter sur la table, en lui caressant rapidement les cheveux.

Elle échangea un dernier regard avec Wyatt, et ne ressentit aucune peine. Elle avait aimé Wyatt, bien sûr. Mais c'était terminé, depuis bien longtemps, elle le savait à présent. Elle n'allait pas regretter ce qui n'existait plus. Elle n'allait pas regretter des sentiments qu'elle n'éprouvait plus.

Le Quidditch lui donnait toujours des frissons. Plus son mari.

Ce dernier lui fit un signe de tête. Il était temps pour elle de partir.

Avant qu'elle ne quitte la maison, elle entendit une dernière fois la voix de son fils.

\- C'est à cause de Quidditch, pas vrai ?

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Wyatt. À vrai dire, elle s'en moquait. Le Quidditch était tout pour elle, c'était avéré depuis des années, et ça n'allait pas changer. Le Quidditch avant tout.

La preuve. À présent qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus à faire semblant d'être une mère, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids qui la minait depuis qu'elle avait su être enceinte.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Urk. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà mis autant de temps à publier un chapitre. Enfin... En fait, si. Mais passons. Je vous dois quelques explications, j'en ai pleinement conscience._

 _Je n'arrête pas d'écrire, loin de là. Mais il s'avère qu'en début d'année, j'ai eu un... trop plein d'imagination, dirons-nous. J'avais 4 idées d'écriture en cours (et on peut rajouter à cela mon recueil de mariage, totalement à l'abandon, alors que j'ai toujours une publication à faire. Bref), et absolument pas le temps de les écrire. C'était ultra frustrant. Je jetais un mot par-ci, un mot par-là, pour toutes les idées qui me venaient. Le problème, c'est que je ne pouvais pas faire bien plus. Vraiment pas. Alors, j'ai tout concentré sur_ Éclair et Vif _et sur le_ Recueil _. Seulement, voilà; je déteste me frustrer. Et depuis, je bloque. Je bloque, je bloque. J'avance, mais comme un escargot. C'est la première étape de cette spirale dans laquelle je suis en ce moment. Il faut ajouter à cela que je n'ai plus autant de temps qu'auparavant (l'année dernière, j'étais royale ! J'avais jamais cours, ou presque) entre les cours, les compétitions sportives, aller voir ma famille ou l'appeler... Bref, une autre variante. Sans oublier qu'avant, même si ce n'est pas drôle et que ça m'a plutôt miné, je faisais pas mal d'insomnies; c'est super, pour écrire, ça. Mais maintenant que je n'en fais plus, eh bien... j'écris moins._ _Bref. Tout ça pour dire que le recueil en a pâti, j'en suis désolée. Je devais poster ce passage la semaine dernière, mais j'avoue qu'avec les événements, je n'avais pas le cœur à le faire. Je vais essayer de me replonger dans l'écriture, peut-être ce soir si j'arrive à faire tout ce que je voulais faire d'un point de vue travail pour la fac._

 _Je tiens aussi à prévenir que les posts ne se feront plus les dimanches, pour la bonne raison que les prochains dimanches, je ne suis pas chez moi, ou presque pas. Cela devient compliqué. Du coup, je pense poster les mardis, comme pour_ Éclair et Vif _. Cela reste plus pratique pour moi._

 _Voilàààà. Maintenant que ce pavé est écrit, je vous remercie d'avoir continué à suivre ce recueil malgré l'absence de mises à jours, et merci pour vos reviews et tout ça :). J'espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine pour un extrait concernant Mélina, qu'on sache un peu ce qu'elle est devenue, elle aussi ;)._


	13. Bonus 13 : La pire punition des Potter

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment se place avant le début d'Invisible, dans l'enfance des enfants Potter. Il devait, de base, être sous-entendu dans _Invisible_ , et c'est un peu le cas, lorsque Lily dit à Astrid que James et Albus lui ont tout appris en vol. En réalité, il retrouve plus son écho dans _Éclair et Vif_ , lorsque Louis et Hugo tentent de savoir qu'elle fut la pire punition des enfants Potter.

* * *

 **Ce qui lança la pire punition des enfants Potter (1/2)**

Victoire Weasley agissait toujours bien. Ou, plutôt, de façon à être victorieuse. Après tout, elle devait bien faire honneur à son prénom ! Sans aucune pression, évidemment. Seulement avec l'envie de ressentir aussi souvent que possible l'euphorie due à la victoire. Et cela incluait de ne pas se ridiculiser… du moins, quand elle pouvait l'éviter.

Elle rentrait à Poudlard dans un mois, d'accord ? C'était une étape importante. Et elle était la première Weasley à le faire. D'accord, elle ne serait pas la seule, cette année. Mais elle ferait partie des premiers ! Et elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dans l'ombre… ni d'être connue pour une histoire ridicule.

Et comment peut-on éviter le ridicule ? En étant prévoyant, autant que Merlin le permettait.

Et donc, comme il y avait des cours de vol en première année, et que si elle savait voler, elle ne le faisait pas parfaitement, elle avait décidé de demander des conseils. Aux meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de sa famille. À savoir, son oncle Harry et sa tante Ginny. Cette dernière avait cédé généreusement sa place à Harry en tant que professeur. Sûrement parce qu'elle préférait surveiller Lily, plutôt que de donner un cours de vol en extérieur - ce qui signifiait aussi surveiller Albus et James, qui ne pouvaient passer plus de trois minutes en intérieur quand il faisait beau comme aujourd'hui.

\- Vous deux, vous restez ici, ordonna Harry à ses deux fils, âgés de cinq et sept ans.

Ils hochèrent la tête, et bien naïvement, leur père se dit qu'il ne lui serait pas nécessaire de les reprendre à l'ordre trop régulièrement.

\- Alors, Victoire, tu vas voler avec l'ancien balai de Ginny, lui enseigna Harry. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Ça, c'était quelque chose que pouvait faire Victoire.

Elle se positionna à côté de son balai, leva sa main droite au-dessus du manche, et d'une voix ferme et pleine d'une volonté inébranlable - qu'elle avait sûrement héritée de sa mère, songea Harry - elle ordonna au balai : « Debout ! »

L'objet s'anima immédiatement, et la petite blonde se jucha sur le balai sans hésiter une seconde de plus.

Elle sait vraiment ce qu'elle veut, se dit avec admiration Harry, avant de s'inquiéter à l'idée que Lily n'évolue dans le même sens. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait réfréner cette volonté, si elle devenait trop invasive, trop prononcée ?

Merci Merlin, il avait encore quelques petites années avant que ce problème ne se pose réellement.

Tandis que Victoire effectuait quelques cercles autour de lui, Harry jeta un regard en coin à ses deux fils, toujours assis. Ils discutaient à voix basse, mais c'était un comportement normal, pour eux deux en tout cas.

\- Montre-moi comment tu t'arrêtes ! lança Harry à Victoire, qui exécuta immédiatement sa demande.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas à s'inquiéter, songea Harry. Mais puisqu'il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de dire à Victoire qu'il n'avait rien de plus à lui enseigner pour une enfant qui débutait juste le vol, il décida de lui apprendre quelques petites techniques de plus.

À nouveau, il vérifia où se trouvaient Albus et James. Les deux garçons en avaient eu assez d'être assis dans l'herbe à discuter. Ils s'étaient donc levés, et regardaient tout et n'importe quoi. Harry estima que d'ici dix minutes, ils auraient débuté une chasse aux gnomes. Tant mieux, cela lui faciliterait le travail lorsque Ginny lui demanderait de chasser les créatures du jardin.

\- Ne vous éloignez pas trop ! dit-il tout de même.

\- D'accord, papa ! répondirent en chœur les deux garçons.

Harry se retourna donc vers Victoire.

\- Si tu te redresses un peu plus sur ton balai, tu auras une meilleure maîtrise de la vitesse. Et donc, une meilleure maîtrise…

\- De mes mouvements, compléta rapidement Victoire. Pardon, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle venait d'interrompre son oncle.

Lequel n'allait pas se formaliser de cette interruption. Déjà, parce que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ensuite, parce que s'il n'était pas capable d'accepter qu'on lui coupe la parole, il aurait eu de gros problèmes toute sa vie durant. Et encore plus depuis qu'il était père.

En parlant du fait qu'il soit père… Il se retourna. Albus et James s'étaient un peu plus éloignés, mais restaient toujours en vue.

\- Non, tu as tout à fait raison, la rassura Harry. Refais quelques tours en te redressant. Je t'observe, et chaque fois que tu avanceras trop ton buste, je te le dirai. D'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête, mais hésita un peu avant d'enfourcher à nouveau son balai.

\- Je peux voler un peu plus haut ?

Harry se retint d'éclater de rire. Il la comprenait totalement.

\- Évidemment.

Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Victoire, qui se dépêcha de repartir dans les airs, sous la bonne surveillance d'Harry.

Il aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec les plus jeunes membres de sa famille, pour les faire voler. Et avec ceux qui étaient plus âgés, comme Teddy, il pouvait même voler avec eux. D'ici quelques années, il pourrait voler avec ses enfants.

Enfin, quand ils seraient un peu plus prudents. Mettre Albus et James sur un balai, c'était accepter qu'ils se blessent un minimum.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'eux… Il ne voulait pas lâcher Victoire des yeux mais, en même temps, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il n'avait pas vérifié où se trouvaient ses fils. Au moins cinq minutes. Et cinq minutes, quand il s'agissait de James et d'Albus, cela représentait une éternité.

Heureusement pour lui, Albus et James voulurent le rassurer.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était d'une façon plutôt inconsciente.

\- Nous aussi on vole ! hurla Albus.

Harry se retourna vivement. D'une façon qu'il s'évertuerait à connaître dès lors que ses deux garçons auraient retrouvé la terre ferme, ils avaient réussi à entrer dans le local à balais qu'Harry avait pourtant refermé. Et à prendre deux balais. Sinon, ce n'était pas assez divertissant.

\- Je vais plus vite que toi ! assura James.

\- Mais moi, je le fais sans les pieds ! cria Albus.

\- Et moi, sans les mains ! rétorqua James.

Harry eut juste le temps de sortir sa baguette.

\- Attention à l'arbre ! s'exclama Victoire.

…

Ginny était vraiment contente de ne pas avoir à s'occuper des leçons de vol de Victoire. Oh, elle adorait Victoire, malgré ce caractère typiquement détestable des Delacour. Mais s'occuper des leçons et des garçons en même temps, c'était beaucoup trop. Et Lily avait voulu rester dans la maison pour regarder des photos. Alors, Ginny était restée à l'intérieur, malgré le soleil agréable du mois d'août.

Elle entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir alors que Lily et elle arrivaient à la fin des photos retraçant la vingtaine de ces adolescents qui avaient combattu durant la guerre. Il était un peu tôt, mais peut-être que les garçons avaient finalement décidé de se réfugier de la chaleur.

Ginny comprit qu'elle s'était trompée lorsque ses deux garçons entrèrent dans la pièce non pas de leur propre volonté, mais tirés par leur père. Albus et James affichaient chacun des petites blessures, signes qu'ils avaient réussi à tromper la vigilance d'Harry pour s'adonner à leur passe-temps favori : agir de façon à se blesser. Et cela leur avait plu, vu les sourires grandioses qu'ils affichaient.

\- Et pourtant, je les ai surveillés…, soupira Harry.

Derrière les trois garçons, Victoire suivait à pas lents.

\- En tout cas, ils volent bien…, dit-elle malgré l'ambiance un peu plus tendue de la pièce.

Ses cousins la remercièrent du compliment d'un grand sourire béat.

Ginny et Harry inspirèrent profondément.

\- Vous ne ferez jamais voler Lily, décidèrent-ils d'un même accord.

...

Victoire, lorsqu'elle retourna à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, dit à ses parents qu'elle avait beaucoup appris. Et c'était vrai. Maintenant, elle savait que prendre des risques, sur un balai, c'était bien plus rigolo que suivre les règles de sécurité.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _Je sais. Je SAIS. C'est intolérable de débarquer avec 6 semaines de retard, comme ça, la bouche en coeur et un nouveau bonus qui n'est même pas en une seule partie, sinon en deux. Je suis DÉSOLÉE. Je vous jure que je n'ai pas voulu prendre tant de retard, mais je pensais avoir le temps pendant les vacances, mais j'avais oublié que je partais en vacances sans mon ordinateur, et à l'étranger. Autant vous dire que pour les vacances de Noël, ça a été tout SAUF du repos. Littéralement. Bref. En plus, je ne viens même pas avec le bonus que j'avais initialement prévu de poster. C'est vraiment, vraiment du grand n'importe quoi... J'ai honte, là. Mais il faut dire que si j'avais plus de temps et plus d'inspiration, je pourrais écrire tellement plus... Enfin. Du coup, comme vous le voyez, on replonge dans l'enfance de James, Lily et Albus. La prochaine partie de ce bonus fait écho à celle-ci, mais se situe quatre ans plus tard. Elle est déjà écrite, donc vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine, c'est juré !_

 _Pour **naoem** , effectivement, il n'y a pas que l'écriture dans la vie, mais là, quand même, j'ai un peu abusé ^^' Je comprends ta réaction, concernant Heather. Malheureusement, ce sont des choses qui arrivent :/ Heureusement pour Chuck, il a eu un super papa (faudrait que j'en écrive un peu plus sur leur relation, tiens. Quand j'aurai le temps !), et de super amis, du coup, il a pu oublier un peu sa mère :). Et sinon, merci pour la review !_

 _Allez, je vous dis à dans une semaine pour la suite de ce bonus, en espérant avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour vous (genre, j'aurais écrit encore plein d'autres bonus... Mais là, je crois que je prends mes rêves pour des réalités ^^')_


	14. Bonus 14 : La pire punition des Potter 2

**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter n'appartient à nulle autre que notre chère auteure adorée, J.K. Rowling.

Ce moment se place avant le début d'Invisible, dans l'enfance des enfants Potter. Il devait, de base, être sous-entendu dans _Invisible_ , et c'est un peu le cas, lorsque Lily dit à Astrid que James et Albus lui ont tout appris en vol. En réalité, il retrouve plus son écho dans _Éclair et Vif_ , lorsque Louis et Hugo tentent de savoir qu'elle fut la pire punition des enfants Potter.

* * *

 **Ce qui lança la pire punition des enfants Potter (2/2)**

\- Papa et maman ont dit non, rappela Lily d'une petite voix.

D'un même mouvement, alors qu'ils avaient presque ouvert le cabanon du jardin, Albus et James se retournèrent vers leur petite sœur, qui se ratatina sous leurs regards combinés.

\- Tu veux apprendre à voler ? demanda le plus âgé.

Lily hocha la tête, la bouche légèrement entrouverte par la colère. Pour qui la prenaient-ils ? Évidemment qu'elle voulait apprendre à voler ! Mais leurs parents avaient tout de même dit non, et elle trouvait important de le rappeler.

\- Alors, tu vas voler. Mais les parents ne doivent pas le savoir, enchaîna Albus. Ça doit être notre secret. C'est compris ?

Lily hocha la tête à nouveau, plus vigoureusement, ce qui fit glisser ses lunettes sur son nez, arrachant quelques rires moqueurs à ses grands frères. Elle les fusilla du regard, et ils se calmèrent. James alla même jusqu'à repositionner les lunettes sur le nez de sa petite sœur. Puis, il se mit face à la porte du cabanon où étaient rangés les balais familiaux. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, le cadenas était au sol. Lily savait que son grand frère maîtrisait très bien l'art d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sans baguette magique, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Elle-même ne montrait des signes de magie que depuis quelques mois, et elle se sentait frustrée à chaque fois que son frère en faisait plus qu'elle – ce qui arrivait très souvent, parce que James aimait bien la narguer, ne serait-ce que pour voir ses yeux briller d'envie et de frustration.

\- C'est le moment où on va faire quelque chose de très dangereux, murmura Albus sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Al ! protesta James.

Lily avait ouvert de grands yeux effrayés aux paroles d'Albus, mais ils étaient déjà revenus à la normale.

\- Je n'ai pas peur, assura-t-elle vaillamment.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit Albus en souriant moqueusement. Mais tu devrais…, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. C'est ta première leçon de vol, après tout.

\- J'ai déjà volé ! rappela Lily.

\- Sur un balai-jouet, pouffa-t-il. Ça n'a rien à voir. Et d'ailleurs…

Albus se tut lorsqu'il intercepta le regard noir de James. Ce dernier avait remarqué que les yeux de Lily oscillaient entre des larmes de rage et de peur. Ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver leur petite sœur, elle pouvait très bien décider d'abandonner cette leçon de vol, et aller voir leurs parents pour tout leur raconter.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, murmura James en prenant Lily dans ses bras. Il ne dit que des bêtises. Tu vas très bien voler, tu vas voir.

Comme toujours, les bras de son grand frère autour de son petit corps d'enfant de six ans réussirent à calmer Lily, qui inspira profondément et chassa tout sentiment qui n'avait pas sa place en elle, à l'aube de son premier vol. Alors, James la libéra, et lui laissa le champ libre pour qu'elle puisse regarder les différents balais qui peuplaient le cabanon des Potter.

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche, ébahie par ce qu'elle voyait. Instantanément, elle _sut_ que sa place était ici. Il était normal qu'elle se trouve au milieu de balais. Cela devait faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Elle avait besoin de ce bois ciré, de ces brindilles dorés qui bruissaient lorsqu'on déplaçait un manche, elle avait besoin de sentir la courbe du balai sous ses mains. Du haut de ses six ans, bientôt sept, elle savait qu'elle devait être ici. Elle ne se doutait pas que ses frères s'étaient faits la même réflexion. Elle s'en moquait. Elle savait que ce serait différent pour elle. Les balais et elle n'auraient pas la même relation que les autres.

Elle en aurait à jamais besoin pour respirer, c'était évident.

\- Tu veux prendre lequel ? murmura Albus.

Lily trembla. Elle devait déjà faire un choix ?

\- Prends ton temps, la rassura James.

\- Je veux celui-ci, répondit immédiatement Lily, par pure esprit de contradiction, en désignant un balai.

\- L'Éclair de Feu de maman ? grimaça James. C'est peut-être un peu trop…

\- Je veux celui-ci ! insista Lily.

Elle venait, sans le savoir, de lancer sa relation particulière avec les balais de la gamme Éclair. Tous ceux qui tombaient sous ses yeux, dans ce cabanon, avaient un éclat qui l'attirait. Ils semblaient différents des autres balais. Elle n'imaginait pas une seule seconde pouvoir chevaucher un autre balai qu'un Éclair. Ça devait être ce balai.

Albus et James échangèrent un regard à peine angoissé. Ils auraient préféré que leur petite sœur choisisse un balai moins puissant, évidemment, mais puisque c'était son choix, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. C'était ainsi, au sein de la fratrie Potter. Ils décidaient du premier balai qu'ils allaient chevaucher, et rien ni personne ne pouvait les en empêcher.

Lily saisit le balai, et se tourna vers ses frères, l'air victorieux. Elle était capable de changer de sentiment du tout au tout en moins d'une minute, et cela les avait toujours impressionnés.

\- On y va ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque assurée.

Albus et James connaissaient bien leur petite sœur. Ils savaient qu'un léger tremblement était perceptible dans sa voix, mais ils se gardèrent bien de le lui faire remarquer. Elle doutait ? C'était normal, et ce n'était pas à eux d'augmenter ce sentiment.

\- OK, murmura Albus en regardant dehors avant que sa sœur ne sorte.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, prenant un air concentré.

\- Selon la course du soleil…

James et Lily ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre un ricanement moqueur, souvent entendu ces derniers temps dans la maison des Potter – depuis qu'Albus assurait qu'il était capable de lire l'heure rien qu'en observant la course du soleil, en fait.

\- Nous avons vingt minutes avant que les parents ne s'étonnent de ne pas nous entendre. Lily, c'est le moment ! s'exclama Albus.

La petite fille sortit du cabanon en tremblant légèrement sur ses jambes. Elle se doutait qu'elle était en train d'agir dangereusement – elle allait voler pour la première fois sans adultes pour la surveiller. Elle savait aussi qu'elle craignait un peu ce qui allait se passer. Elle n'avait jamais volé sur un véritable balai. Mais elle voulait faire ça avant que James entre à Poudlard – et ça serait pour dans quelques semaines ! Elle devait voler devant son grand frère, pour qu'il la prenne toujours au sérieux. Oui, Lily Luna Potter allait aujourd'hui avoir son baptême de l'air.

Elle n'écouta même pas les recommandations de ses frères. Elle se rappela plutôt de ce que sa mère pouvait dire, ou de comment elle agissait lorsqu'elle allait voler. Alors, avec application, la petite fille de six ans tenta de copier les gestes qu'elle avait vu faire par sa mère, des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Et même si son âge ne lui permettait pas de s'en souvenir avec exactitude, elle était ravie de se sentir aussi grande et douée que sa mère, la fameuse Ginny Weasley Potter.

Elle ne vit qu'à peine le regard angoissé de ses frères, lorsqu'ils la laissèrent grimper sur le balai. Elle ne leur laissa aucun répit. Elle partit immédiatement.

À l'instant même où la porte de la maison des Potter s'ouvrait.

\- Les enfants, on… OH, MERLIN ! s'exclama Harry Potter.

\- Vingt minutes ? grogna James en lançant un regard assassin à son frère, qui se ratatina de voir qu'une fois de plus, sa lecture de l'heure via le soleil n'était absolument pas fiable.

\- James ! Albus ! s'exclama leur mère, le visage rouge de colère.

\- Mes lunettes ! s'écria Lily, alors que les verres qui lui permettaient de regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez tombaient justement à cet endroit de son anatomie, lui empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit de distinct.

Elle glissa de son balai à l'instant même où son père sortait sa baguette magique pour la réceptionner. Leur mère, elle, était déjà arrivée au niveau des deux garçons, et les avait saisis par une oreille chacun.

\- Je vous promets que la punition du jour sera pire que toutes celles que vous avez déjà pu subir…, murmura Ginny.

Albus et James déglutirent.

Ils en étaient certains.

Mais le sourire de leur petite sœur en valait la peine.

…

Deux heures plus tard, Ginny Potter avait retrouvé assez de voix pour reprendre ses exclamations contre ses enfants. La punition n'avait pas encore été décidée, mais les trois enfants Potter avaient conscience qu'elle serait pire que celles qu'ils avaient déjà pu recevoir.

Mais ils s'en moquaient un peu, à dire vrai.

Albus et James avaient bien vu qu'ils avaient fait plaisir à leur petite sœur, et qu'elle pourrait devenir une très bonne joueuse de Quidditch.

Lily, elle, songeait déjà à comment fixer ses lunettes sur son nez, pour ne pas qu'elles tombent, la prochaine fois qu'elle volerait.

* * *

 **Note d'auteur.**

 _OK, je dois m'avouer vaincue. Je suis incapable de mener de front deux FF, j'en ai peur. J'ai pu avancer l'écriture d'Éclair et Vif cette semaine, mais pas celle d'un prochain bonus, et vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolée. Il faut dire que je suis aussi un peu coincée, avec cette histoire de bonus ; peu s'insèrent réellement dans ce recueil sans être un spoil de la suite d'Invisible, ou sans donner des indications sur la suite de l'histoire de Jason et Lily. Bref, je suis coincée. Il faudrait que je me concentre sur certains passages (Chuck et son livre, Fred et Roxanne qui lancent leur entreprise, etc.), mais j'avoue que j'en suis plutôt détachée, en ce moment. J'espère pouvoir me replonger dans l'écriture de bonus d'ici peu, mais en ce moment, c'est juste la galère. J'ai peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, et quand je le fais, c'est pour Éclair et Vif, vous vous en doutez. Je suis vraiment désolée :/ J'espère quand même pouvoir revenir bientôt avec un nouveau bonus ; dans tous les cas, merci d'avoir lu tous ceux qui ont déjà été postés, et j'espère vous revoir très bientôt sur ce recueil, ou sur Éclair et Vif :)_


End file.
